The Woes and Antics of Living Together
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: When Branch is kicked out of his apartment he has no other option but to accept Poppy's offer to be her new roommate. This can't wrong, can it? Oh, it can, because the universe hated Branch. Slice-of-Life, Medium Burn
1. Chapter 1

**Well...Here it is! My big project I've been working on after getting latched onto by what I thought would be just a random short Trolls kick! But nope! It stuck and I'm here now. Anyway, after staying up all night reading 'A Little Change' by tisbubb (GO READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T!) I was inspired to do my own Broppy Roommate AU because we need more of them out there and the bug to write this wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and hopefully I've captured the characters well enough XD Admittingly, I'm still getting the hang of writing some of them.**

**I own nothing canon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dark, it was late and it was storming, a perfect representation of the mood Branch Hawthorn found himself in as he trudged his way up the flight of steps to his apartment. Spending a good six hours at college wasn't a walk in the park, especially when his professors decided to pop-quiz everyone or add extra homework to the already overflowing piles they had. His lousy waiter job burned another seven hours as he dealt with difficult customers and a prick of a boss and then he spent at least a good three and half hours at the school's library studying and working on homework, only to have to walk back to his crappy apartment building, four blocks away, in the pouring rain. He was marginally grateful that his backpack was waterproof as he was soaked though and his beat-up sneakers squished with water as he shuffled down the hallway.

Said hallway might have seen better days but was now just dirty and falling apart with peeling paint and creaking floorboards, something that always made Branch worry he would fall though the floor one day. Finally reaching his apartment, in-between the only two flickering light bulbs, he fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the faded door, only to find it wouldn't open.

Of course it would stick tonight.

Sighing, Branch hit his forehead against the wooden barrier before trying to open it again by shaking and jerking the handle. Crying out in frustration when the door wouldn't budge, the dark-haired young man gave it a kick before slumping down against the wall. The universe just loved to torture him it would seem with everything that always seemed to go wrong around him. Horrible, almost full-time job? Check. People avoiding him because of his personality? Check. Crappy apartment with a door that got stuck in rainy weather? Double check! You name it and it has probably happened to Branch.

Groaning, he buried his face in his knees and tried not to entertain the dark thoughts swilling in his head. He really didn't want to spend the night in the hallway, he'd wake up with a cold for sure and he couldn't be certain that his oh-so-lovely neighbors wouldn't rob him in the night. Branch was fairly certain they were all either drug dealers or thugs for hire, with that not-as-innocent-as-she-thought-she-was little old lady, Mrs. Wallflower, being the boss of them all with her mob connections. He had overhead voices one day about 'taking someone out' coming from her apartment and he'd been avoiding her ever since.

Branch was also very unwilling to call his landlord for any sort of help, knowing one: the bastard that he was wouldn't even come until it was convenient for him and two: Branch was avoiding him as he was a little behind on rent and didn't have the energy to deal with him. Not to mention his phone was dead, if it wasn't he might have thought about calling Gristle for a favor but that would mean dealing with both Gristle and his well-meaning girlfriend, Bridget, and Branch just couldn't tonight.

Sighing again, Branch moped for a few more moment before getting up to try opening his door again. Taking hold of the doorknob, he turned it fully before ramming his shoulder against the dense material. He continued, progressively putting more power behind the hits before suddenly tripping into his dingy abode. Straightening up, Branch glanced back at the door and noticed that now the upper hinge was broken and his door hung awkwardly. Cursing under his breath because now he would have to call his landlord, Branch pushed the door closed and flipped all his extra locks, they would be able to hold it closed for the night...he hoped.

Dropping his backpack, Branch dragged himself to his tiny bathroom to change out of his wet clothes and to dry his hair. Once in his threadbare pajamas, he dug around in his ration box for anything he could eat without heating up, he didn't feel like fighting the stove tonight, and found a can of peaches. Popping it open, he ate them while leaning against the counter and listening to the rain hit the only small window. Placing what was left in his empty fridge, Branch went to plug his phone in next to his bed, which was really just a mattress on the floor. Making sure his alarm was set, the young man turned the small radio beside him on, tuning it to play the soft melodies of some classical music as he wrapped himself in the few blankets he had. Branch let himself fall onto his flat pillow and hoped sleep would claim him soon and end this sucky day...even if he would probably repeat it tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The morning was just as dreary as the day before but at least it hadn't started raining yet and for that Branch was thankful as he made his way across Bergenville University's campus to his first class. He had left a note on his door before leaving, and made sure what few valuables he had were either with him or locked under the bathroom sink, detailing that his door needed to be fixed. Then he had, begrudgingly, left a voicemail to the landlord saying he needed some maintenance and Branch hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the bastard at all until he had the rest of his rent ready. Had the damn hinge simply loosened Branch probably could've fixed it himself but no, it had to break and he didn't have the means to get a new one. Sighing, Branch prayed to whatever being was out there to give him just one tiny little shred of mercy this time and to let this be handled swiftly.

"Branch! Hey, Branch, wait up!" A voice suddenly called out.

Groaning quietly to himself, Branch stopped and waited for the other student to catch up. Sky blues watched the portly young man stop a few feet away and rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Gristle King Jr. wasn't exactly what you'd call attractive with his green tipped hair and crooked teeth but he was well known and liked among the student body for his lively personality and odd sense of humor. It also helped that his family had owned the land Bergenville sat on for centuries and owned most of everything in the city. He also considered himself one of Branch's best (and only) friends, all due to Branch helping with him and Bridget getting together. Of course all Branch did was give the girl some advice.

Heaving one last gulp of air, Gristle stood up and grinned at Branch, "Morning, Branch!"

"Morning, Gristle." Branch answered dully, beginning to walk again.

"Whoa, hey! You okay, dude?" Gristle asked, as he fell into step with Branch, "Did you stay up late studying at the library again? Cause..uh...You kind of look like crap."

Branch rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks. And I got plenty of sleep just..." Deep down he knew Gristle cared about him but Branch just didn't feel like sharing his problems today, "Long morning already."

"Ah, well...It happens I guess." Silence fell between the two as they weaved by other students, something Branch relished in, before Gristle spoke up again, "Oh yeah! Hey! When was the last you ate? Like real food?"

Branch glared at his acquaintance, he hated when Gristle and Bridget tried to take care of him, "I eat real food."

Gristle rolled his eyes at the typical Branch reply, "Yeah, yeah but I meant like a real, hot meal? Cause Bridgey and I are having a little party toni-"

"No." If there was one thing Branch hated even more than his existence some days it was parties.

"What?! No! Not a party!" Gristle suddenly backtracked, "I meant a uh...intimate get together! Yeah!"

"Still no."

Gristle groaned, "Come on, man! It's not a party, I swear! It's just some of my classmates wanted to meet Bridget and to help her feel a little more comfortable, she's invited a few of her friend's over as well. It'll be six people tops! Seven including you!"

"Gee, thanks for making me feel like the extra wheel there. Still no."

"It's just dinner! I mean it!" The other man begged, "A nice hot meal and some company. And I know you get off early tonight, so don't go saying you have to work. Please, Branch? Come on, it won't hurt."

Branch doubted that, he wasn't really a people person after all. Then again, Gristle wouldn't quit bugging him if he didn't say something. "I'll think about, ok?! Just stop begging, people are starting to stare."

"Yes! Bridget will be so happy to hear you're coming!" Gristle fist-pumped the air, "You won't regret this! Gotta run to class now, see ya tonight!"

And then Branch was left standing a few feet from his classroom, already regretting saying anything at all. Sighing, and hoping for a quick death so he wouldn't have to feel guilty when he texted and said he wasn't going to make it, Branch entered the classroom.

Making his way up to his seat, he noticed the distinct lack of students and wondered briefly if maybe they had all drunk themselves into oblivion or finally had enough of their professor. Sitting down and digging out his materials, Branch hoped that his usual desk mate didn't show up today, already having had enough of extroverts for the day. Once settled, he buried his head in his arms and waited for class to begin, lecture days were at least easy enough to get though when he had already read though the text book.

Just when he thought, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to deal with the worlds biggest distraction, well...his biggest distraction anyway, the telltale jingle of multiple rainbow bangles made their way to his ears as the one wearing them skipped up to the seat beside him. Branch kept his head down and hoped she wouldn't talk to him.

"Branch! My man! Goooood morning~!"

Then again this was Poppy Meadows, the young woman who _always_ talked to him even when other people told her not to. She was also the one that believed everyone was her friend and still believed in unicorns and magic and that singing could fix any problem. She was always positive and talking about the 'bright side' of things, partying all weekend long with her annoying crew and insisted, _insisted_ on inviting him along _every single time_ even when he said no! Not mention she dyed her hair a bright, almost highlighter shade of pink, wore too many bracelets and other jewelry that were just screaming to get caught on something, dressed in bright, colorful clothing and had the most beautiful amber eyes that Branch had written, and still could write, many a poetic prose about. He had hoped his childhood crush on her would go away after he had pulled away from everyone but no, it had only gotten worse.

He groaned silently to himself before glancing up at her, "Hi, Poppy."

Poppy dropped noisily into her seat with a grin, "Aww, what's got you so grumpy this morning? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

A grunt was her only answer as Branch stared resolutely at the board as he waited for their professor to begin. The pinkette wasn't deterred though and poked his check, "Come on, you grumpy troll, smile. It's a beautiful day~"

Branch looked at her like she was crazy, "Beautiful? Last I checked it was cloudy and going to rain again."

"And?" Poppy grinned brightly, "Rainy days are the best! You can cuddle up in your favorite blanket with some hot chocolate and watch your favorite movie! Or read! Maybe even scrapbook if the right inspiration comes along."

"Yeah...sure. Unless you're out _in_ it, then you're cold, wet and bound to get sick. Not to mention the safety hazards with the wet roads and lack of visibility. Hell! A flood could happen at any given time! Disaster is just waiting to happen. Therefore rainy days suck."

Poppy rolled her eyes as Branch ranted about another way things could go wrong, "Oh stop, it's not gonna rain that hard. You need to stop worrying so much."

"And you need to worry more. Not everything is all cupcakes and rainbows. Now shhh! Class is starting!" Branch said as he pointed toward their professor.

Rolling her eyes fondly -Branch would one day see that looking on the bright side and worrying less would be good for him- Poppy opened her notebook and tried to pay attention as her teacher started to drone on about history. Branch glanced over at her, wondering if she was actually going to focus on class this time before tuning into the lesson himself.

It was halfway though class, thirty glorious quiet minutes that had passed, before Branch was reminded of Poppy's presence. Well...not true, he was always, inexplicably aware of her presence, he just did all he could to ignore the urge to just look at her and take in her every move. Like he was now as she started to continually poke his arm with more and more vigor.

"Branch. Branch. Branch. Branch. Branch."

"What?!" He hissed, flicking his eyes over to her before watching the professor in case he turned around.

"Could I borrow a pen? Mine just ran out. Please?"

He turned his head at that to glare at her, "Really?"

"Uh-huh~" She grinned at him.

Rolling his eyes, Branch quickly dug in his bag and pulled out an extra pencil, handing it off to her. "You really should be more prepared," He scolded quietly as he glanced at her notes, "And stop drawing kittens on your notes!"

"But they're so cute," Poppy whined before giggling, "And thanks, you're a life saver~"

Branch quickly turned back to the lesson, hoping to hide the blush he felt heating up his cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang and as their professor called out what chapters they needed to read next, Branch quickly shoved his things back into his bag, hoping to leave before Poppy could start talking to him again. Unfortunately, she was already grinning at him and bouncing in her seat.

"Oh! Hey! Before you leave! There's a party this weekend and-"

"No." When would she learn he didn't want to go any crazy, out of control college parties.

Poppy pouted and Branch tried very hard not to think just how adorable it was, "Come on! It'll be fun! And good for you! All work and no play makes Branch a grumpy boy~ Plus-" She dug around in her bag before pulling out a bright blue rectangle, "I made you an invite!"

Branch groaned and made no move to accept the expertly put together pieces of paper, "No, Poppy. I don't like parties, get it though your head and I don't want your invites. Ever. Give it to someone else, I'll just throw it out."

"Aww but I made it special just for you!" She slid the small packet over to him as she got up, "Just think about it, okay? It'll be super fun and everyone will be there! It's gonna be our biggest party yet!" Poppy gave him one her mega-watt grins before flouncing off down the stairs, "Bye, Branch~! Please come!"

And just like that, she was gone and off to her next class. Branch glanced down at the invite before rolling his eyes and scowling, he really should just throw it away. Instead he left it sitting there for someone else as he slouched off...before turning around and grabbing it. He'd curse himself later for adding another to his collection after the rest of his classes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was late again by the time he returned home, having almost missed the rain this time so he wasn't as soaked as last night. Trudging tiredly up the stairs for the millionth time, Branch was grateful for the extra shift at work tonight so his excuse for missing Gristle and Bridget's little dinner party wasn't a lie. Yawning, he approached his door and saw a piece of paper hanging on it and wondered if it was the same one he left that morning. Looking blearily at it, he realized it wasn't and took a closer look at it.

_#13,_

_Ya been late on yer rent too many times, ya got 10 days to get out or all yer stuff's gonna be thrown out._

_-Griff, the landlord._

_PS: The new hinge is coming out of yer deposit._

Branch read and then re-read the note before groaning and banging his head against the door. The universe officially hated him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Poor Branch :c I feel bad for all the crap I've put him through already but it's all necessary for things in the future to happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and are looking foward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! With 100% more Bridget and Poppy! And 1000% more Branch getting tortured by the universe but I think you'll like the ending ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three days.

It had been three days since Branch had gotten his so called eviction 'notice', three miserable, wet and rainy days that he had been looking for a new apartment with no luck. No matter where he looked they were either out of his budget, too far from campus or just so ran down that even as desperate as Branch was he wouldn't want to live there and all he wanted was a place to sleep at night. He was beginning to think maybe this wasn't worth it and he'd have to swallow his pride in order to beg his landlord to let him stay. Although he really didn't want to do that, Griff would probably just laugh in his face while denying him and then he'd be right back where he was.

Of course he wouldn't be in this mess if his lousy boss actually paid him decently and didn't delight in making Branch serve the more difficult customers where he knew Branch would loose his temper and foil any potential tips. Said boss had also recently told Branch he was on thin ice because he kept getting distracted, was making more mistakes than usual and getting even more complaints than ever. Branch had tried, once, to explain his current dilemma but all his boss had said was to suck it up and do something right or else he'd be fired. Groaning Branch buried his head in his arms, crumpling the newspaper he had been looking through beneath him. His life just continued to get worse and worse it seemed.

"Um, Branch? Is...everything alright?"

"Yaarg!" Branch cried as he jumped out of his seat at the sound of Bridget Tudor's quite voice, when had she shown up?! Turning wild, shocked eyes to her, he hissed, "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." the pastel pink haired woman mumbled as she ducked her head, "...Um, is everything alright? You...didn't forget about our study session, did you?"

"It's fine, I'm fine." Branch breathed as he sat back down, glad the corner of the library they were in was empty and the librarian hadn't heard his outburst, "And no. Sit down. You were still having trouble with calculus right?"

Bridget nodded as she took her seat and placed down her books, still looking worriedly at Branch, "Yeah, this one section is just so confusing. Are you sure you're alright? You looked pretty down when I came over. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Let me see where you're getting caught up and no, I don't. Nothing's wrong."

The Hospitality major frowned at him, "It's okay to talk about it, whatever is it. We're friends, Branch. I won't even tell Gristle if you don't want me to."

Branch sighed, knowing how useless it could be to continuing deny nothing was wrong. Bridget could be amazingly stubborn when she wanted to be and he knew if they kept this up he'd snap at her, which would make her upset, which he'd then regret because she was just trying to help and why did he have to be such a softy?! He blamed...he didn't know what he blamed but it was something...probably the universe, it was a cruel, cruel mistress after all.

Slumping in his seat, he leaned over to bury his face in his arms, "...I'm being evicted..."

"Oh, Branch! I'm so sorry!" Bridget exclaimed, "Is there anything we can do to help? You're more than welcome to come stay with me and Gristle till you get sort out."

"Thanks...but I'll be fine, alright? I've got some options." Like maybe dropping out of school and going to live in a bunker somewhere deep in the woods. He could hunt and gather whatever he needed to survive out there.

Bridget didn't looked convinced but nodded anyway, "Alright...but let us know if you need help with anything, okay?"

"Sure. Now, show me where you need help." He would be fine, the bunker plan could be a good plan once he'd be able put more thought into it. Plus no one would be able to kick him out then.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sounds of utensils clinking and people chatting echoed around Branch as he tried to focus on working his section of the restaurant. However he was just too preoccupied thinking about where he could live to pay much attention to his actions. The bunker idea had merit but as he thought more on it, he'd need a way to gather a few starting supplies before hand and to actually find a bunker first. Grumbling to himself he served a pair customers their order before making to go back to the service counter.

"Uh...excuse me, dude?" The young woman's voice called out making Branch groan, "This isn't what I ordered."

Turning back, Branch attempted to fake a pleasant smile as he glanced at the order slip, "You ordered the special, right?"

"Yeah, the fish one. Not the chicken. Can you, like, take it back?"

"Suuuuure," Branch said through clenched teeth, trying to keep from glaring at the girl. He took the plate back and stormed off toward the kitchen, thinking that she should have been more specific when he took the damn order in the first place rather than just saying she wanted 'the special'.

Tossing the plate onto the service counter, Branch called through to the chef that he needed a fish special, stressing the fish part, before leaning against the wall and waiting. Just once couldn't someone be satisfied with their order? It would appear not as Branch always, _always_ got the difficult people, even when he tried to be a 'pleasant and accommodating server' to quote his boss. Speaking of his boss, oh joy, here he came now.

"Hawthorn. A word."

"Can't. Waiting for an order." Branch said, gesturing to the window.

"What's that then?" His boss, Mr. Garavito, said, pointing to the dish sitting behind Branch.

"Not mine."

"Right." Mr. Garavito grabbed Branch's arm and begun tugging him through the kitchen door. "Alice! Take over Hawthorn's section!"

"Hey!" Branch cried as he was weaved between the kitchen staff before being shoved outside, "What's the big deal?!"

"I've had it, Hawthorn! With your attitude and your horrible service skills! Not mention all the complaints I get about you! You're done, got it? Collect your things and leave your nametag. You're fired!"

Branch watched his boss go back inside stunned before what had just happened truly sank it. Letting out a anger filled scream, he kicked a nearby trashcan before slumping against the brick wall. The universe didn't just hate him it seemed, it truly wanted him to suffer. What was he going to do now?

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later and Branch wished he was dead, then he wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore. He still wasn't having any sort of luck on finding some place to live, which seemed like a moot point now as he had no job to support himself, something else he couldn't find a replacement for. Groaning, he let his head fall back and hang over the back of the bench he sat on as he closed his eyes. Maybe if he sat here long enough he'd just waste away to nothing and not have to kick himself over never having the forethought to have a back-up plan for the very things happening to him. He always had a back-up plan! Turns out he wasn't paranoid enough to think he'd need some sort of way to survive after losing both his home and job. At least when he died he could take his secret crush to the grave with him...

"Braaaanch~!" Speaking of said crush and the very embodiment of sunshine, he could hear her calling his name.

He stayed still and hoped she'd leave him alone, seeing as he was in no mood for her company. Then again this was Poppy...

"Branch!" The bright pink haired woman cried as she caught herself on the bench, "Just the man I was looking for!"

He grunted and watched with tired eyes as she climbed over the back to sit beside him, happy grin in place, "What do you want, Poppy?"

"Weeeellll," She sang out, "I might have heard you need a new place to live and I've got the answer to your prayers!"

"...And just where did you here that?" Like he didn't know the answer.

"Ah-ha...um...Bridget may have...accidentally told me?" At least she had the mind to look a little bashful, which was just another adorable look on her and -Focus Branch she was speaking again! "But that's a good thing cause I have the perfect opportunity for you!"

Branch sighed and closed his eyes again, "I don't need your help, Poppy. I'll be fine."

"At least hear me out? Please, please, please, pleeeease?! With sugar and whip cream and peaches on top?"

He always hated when she'd ask like that when they were kids and still hated it now, "...Fiiine..."

"You can move in with me!" She cried.

"What?!"

"See, my old roommate just moved out to live with her boyfriend, so I have an free room right? And you need a place to live! It's works out perfectly!"

Branch sputtered, "No, it doesn't! I don't want to be your roommate! Plus-plus wouldn't it be weird for us to live together, a guy and a girl? And what would your friends say?! I-I-No! I refuse! I'll be fine!" He crossed his arms in defiance as he turned away from her.

"Oh, please, Branch. We're adults and it's not like we're going to be sharing a room." She giggled, "And the gang will understand, they're still your friends too," She ignored his muttered 'Yeah, right', "Come on, Branch. You know you really want to~ Plus, how much longer do you have to find a new place and get all that paperwork done? Not to mention all the inspections I _know_ you'd insist on."

The dark haired man merely grumbled and continued to face away from her. He was not going to fall for her tricks! He'd be absolutely fine on his own! Even if she did sort of have a point about the paperwork...And living with her would be like a dream come true...but no! He couldn't! He wouldn't subjugate her to his horrible luck and have the universe curse her too! Plus there was no way he'd be able to enjoy his solitude with all her singing and scrap-booking and party planning and friends over all the time. No, he'd much rather suffer in a box somewhere.

"Branch. How long?" She asked again, trying to look him in the eye.

"...About five days..." He finally muttered. "And no, I still refuse."

"Please, Branch? It's so much easier to just add your name to my lease! Especially if you haven't even _found_ a place yet. And it'd make me feel so much better if I knew you weren't living in a box somewhere or-or Gristle and Bridget's basement!"

"Gristle and Bridget don't have a basement."

"Exactly!"

Branch sighed, "Sorry, Poppy. My answer's still no."

Poppy let out a rare growl of frustration, "Why are you so stubborn?! Why are you still refusing? This is a perfect idea!"

"Because I also just lost my job alright?! I wouldn't be able to contribute so just leave me alone and stop pushing this! It's not happening!"

She fell silent after his little outburst and stared at him quietly for a moment before speaking up softly, "How about a deal then? You move in with me and I give you two months to settle in and find a new job. I'll cover the rent for that time but in turn you have to...cook dinner, maybe do some chores around the place?"

Branch gave her a flat look, "So you want a live in butler?"

"No, it's more like you're earning your keep. Please, Branch?" Poppy clasped her hands under her chin and gave him the most pleading look she could.

And damn it all, if there was one thing Branch hated more than seeing her genuinely upset it was the damn wishy eyed look. Her beautiful, bright amber eyes were gazing at him with such hope that he would agree, he be double damned if he refused. And what was worst, she knew it too, he'd always fallen for this look in their childhood and it looked like he would again.

"...Fine." Poppy let out a whoop of joy as he cried, "But on three conditions!" She settled for bouncing in her seat as she nodded, grin wide and adorable dimples on display as she listened, "One: Don't bother me when I'm studying unless it's an emergency. I like my solitude. Two: Let me fortify your apartment. You can never be too safe and knowing you, you only have the lock that's easy enough to break. And three: No parties."

"Hmm.." Poppy hummed as she thought about his conditions for a moment, they weren't all completely unreasonable, "How about a compromise? One: Study outside of your room sometimes. I know you like your space and that's fine but it isn't good for you to lock yourself away. Two: I'm not letting you put twenty extra locks on my door but I will allow you two extra's since I know it'll make you feel better and I want you to feel comfortable and safe. And three: I can only promise no ragers. I'm not going to stop throwing study parties or sleepover's just because you say you don't like them. It's who I am, Branch. However I will also try to let you know when we're going to have guests, so you don't get too surprised. Deal?"

Branch watched her hold out her hand and wiggle her fingers, waiting for him to take it. He frowned at it before taking it, sadly her compromise didn't sound so horrible and he couldn't really find a loophole, "...Deal."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Don't deny it, Branch, you want to live with her. Also I can't bring myself to write Branch as huge jerk cause I know deep down he's a softy who just wants hugs XD He just doesn't want to admit it. **

**Hope you all enjoyed! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS CHAPTER! Gaaaahhh! It felt like it goes on forever even though it doesn't because I just couldn't get the right words to come out! So, sorry if it seems rough in places I was trying to work through my slight writers block. More slice-of-life like stuff will start next chapter as I attempt to drag this out a little bit rather than just skipping all the way to the Broppy goodness like I want to. (Also we need some of that mutual pining I promised all of you heehee~)**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day after morning classes found Poppy skipping her way up to Branch's soon to be old building to help him collect his things. The day was bright and sunny, a sure fire sign that it was going to be great and she couldn't wait to have her new roommate all settled in. Humming a cheerful tune, she glanced around the hallway as she found her way to Branch's door and thought the place could really need a new coat of paint and maybe some pictures of puppies and kittens, everyone loved seeing puppies and kittens! Glancing at the slip of paper Branch had hastily wrote his apartment number on, she found the correct door and knocked in tune to her song.

She heard a muffled 'In a minute' and figuring he had all however many extra locks locked up -he could be so paranoid the dork- leaned against the wall with her phone to wait for him. Making a quick post on all her accounts to tell all her wonderful followers about the excitement happening, Poppy started to scroll though her feed to pass the time, swaying in time to her humming. After a few moments a shadow was suddenly looming over her and she glanced up to see a large man standing next to her.

"Well hey there, Girly~ Never seen ya here before." He said, leaning a hand on the wall.

"Hi! I'm Poppy!" She beamed, "I'm just here waiting for my friend."

"Heh, well how 'bout I...entertain ya till this friend shows up, eh?" He leered closer, musty breath fanning into her face, "The backroom of the lobby is nice and cozy."

"Back off, Griff." Branch's familiar growl echoed as he suddenly appeared between Poppy and the man.

"Oh-ho! Why should I? She ya girlfriend?"

Branch sputtered, "What?! No!"

Poppy smiled and placed her hands on Branch's shoulders, "But I am his friend! And his new roommate! I'm here to help him move!"

Griff snorted, "Shackin' up with a girl, huh? Heh, sure she ain't ya girlfriend?"

Branch growled and tried to fight down the blush he felt rushing to his cheeks, "Just leave us alone, alright? I'm moving just like you wanted."

"Che, whatever. Good riddance." Griff then lumbered off down the hall leaving the new roommates alone.

"Bye! Have a good day!" Poppy cried after him.

Huffing, Branch grabbed her arm and dragged her into his apartment, "You do realize he was trying to come onto you, right?"

"Psh, oh please, Branch." Poppy said, flapping her hand in the air, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and would've been fine. And can't you just be nice for once?"

"No."

Heaving a fond sigh and rolling her eyes, Poppy glanced around the fairly barren apartment, seeing nothing but a few boxes and an old mattress, "Oh...wow. This, uh...this all you have?"

"Pretty much." He had to sell whatever secondhand furniture he had to make rent sometime ago.

"Well...At least it'll only take us like one or two trips to get in loaded in my car!" She proclaimed, finding the bright side of things, like always. "Say, what's in here?" She asked suddenly, going to open a lid of a box.

Branch slammed his hand down on the lid, "Nothing important."

"Aww, come on, Branch. Let me see! I promise not to tell if it's embarrassing~"

It was embarrassing but like hell was he going to let her see it was his collection of all the invitations she had given him, "It's just personal stuff, alright?"

"Fiiine." Poppy pouted before glancing at the some of the other boxes, "What's all these?" She grabbed an unopened can of beans and grimaced at the date, "Dude, these are all expired, you know that right?"

"They are not." He tapped the top, "Those are just the purchase by dates, they haven't been open so they're still good. As for what this is all for, is provisions of course. Food, water, medical supplies all in case of an emergency."

Poppy snorted, "What kind of emergency? Zombie Apocalypse?"

"Maybe. You just never know."

Giggling, she placed the can back in the box, "Okay, fine. You can bring your 'Emergency Supplies' but you're going to have to freshen some of the stuff up."

Branch rolled his eyes and grabbed a couple boxes, "You'll be grateful for them when there's a zombie outbreak, just wait."

Poppy merely laughed in response as she lifted some boxes and started taking them out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been easy enough to fit Branch's minimal possessions in Poppy's hot pink Volkswagon Beetle before leaving the decrepit apartment building behind and Branch couldn't help heaving a silent sigh at finally being out of that place. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all? Minus having to keep his feelings in check and to try to not watch every little thing she did with that adorable passion she had and to keep from spouting all the poetic words that wanted to spill out right this very moment for giving him this opportunity and-Nope! Branch growled to himself to stop thinking like that and stared out the window, trying to ignore the way Poppy bopped her head to the music playing on the radio and sang along.

He watched the old, grey and crumbling buildings of his old neighborhood meld into the better part of the city as they drove to Poppy's apartment complex. Bright shops and businesses flew by and Branch made a mental note to work out a new bus system for himself now that he'd be living somewhere new. Soon they turned into a parking lot and parked in front of a cheery, tall white building with sparkling windows and vibrant foliage surrounding it. Branch quietly appreciated it's curb appeal as he got out of the car, this was defiantly a place fitting for the pinkette dancing around the front of the car.

"Ok, so! Do you want to see the place first and then come back for stuff? Or start taking stuff up now?"

"Might as well start taking things. Get this over with."

Poppy gave him an exasperated look as she gently smacked his arm, "Oh, stop acting like this is the end of the world. This is gonna be great!" She weaved around him to go unlock the trunk before grinning wildly and jumping up and down, "Creek! Over here!"

Branch's almost relaxed state vanished as he turned with a scowl to watch the person he disliked most casually walk over. Creek Ophir, who wore bright, eye burning yellow pants, sandals, had the worse combination of teal and green ombre hair and was always spouting something about 'spiritual enlightenment' had been a thorn in Branch's side since middle school. He hadn't even done anything to him, they just never got along and it never did Branch's poor heart any good to see just how happy Poppy became in the presence of the 'guru'.

"Why the hell is he here?"

Unlucky for Branch, Creek had heard that, "Why, I simply came over to help Poppy move in her new roommate of course. No need to be so hostile, Mate." He then smiled at Poppy, "And hello, Poppy."

"Hi~!" She chirped, "And, Branch, chill. This will go faster with three people verses two."

Branch scoffed and reached inside the tiny car to grab the few boxes they fit into the backseat, it wouldn't have taken them _that_ long, he barely had anything! Grumbling to himself and wishing Creek would just disappear, Branch followed Poppy as she skipped up to the building, leading the way into the lobby and to the elevator. A short ride later found them on the sixth floor and Poppy led the way to her apartment.

Dropping the boxes in her hands by the door, the pinkette danced in placed as she rummaged around in her sparkly teal purse for her keys. Laughing in success, she pulled out a keyring full of mostly silly keychains and jiggled them as she unlocked the door. Dropping them back into her purse, Poppy picked the boxes back up and bumped open the door with her hip as she declared brightly, "Ta-dah! Welcome to your new home, Branch!"

Rolling his eyes at her dramatics, Branch followed in after her and took in where he'd be living for an indefinite amount of time. The front door opened into a small foyer overflowing with Poppy's shoes and a cluttered end-table before leading out into the open concept living room and kitchen. The kitchenette was small but not cramped and looked like it had pretty good counter space between the oven and fridge, with a little more on the other side where the sink sat in the island/bar. Branch set his boxes on the table that was butted up against the island and covered in various magazines and colorful binders as he looked at the living room portion.

Cozy and warm were the best way to describe it with it's pale blue couch (overflowing with multi-colored cushions), bright pink armchair (was that a giant stuffed animal peeking over the top?) and beanbags sitting around a scrapbook and glitter covered coffee table. A decently sized wide-screen TV sat across the wall, surrounded by game consoles and racks full of movies and games. Shelves and pictures covered the walls, each overflowing with bits of Poppy's personality and her love for her friends. Branch couldn't help but feel a little out of place in this brightly colored apartment as he looked around at Poppy's life.

"Soooooo," Said young woman drawled as she watched her new roommate look around, "What'cha think?"

"It's...bright." He grimaced, "And do you ever clean up around here? There's clutter _everywhere."_

Poppy placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse you, it has a healthy lived in feel, thank you very much!"

"Now, now, let's not let any negativity ruin such a...fun occasion, shall we?" Creek said as he sat a large box on the counter, "Branch, mate, there's no need to be so judgmental. And, Poppy, Love, you have a very unique way of letting yourself be captured in everything you do. Don't let anyone ever tell you to do different."

Poppy giggled as she grinned at Creek, "Oh, I know~ But thank you for saying that."

Branch gagged before gesturing to the small hallway he could see, "I'm going to go put this in my room."

"Oh! Right!" Poppy grabbed her boxes again and flounced down the hall, "This way~!"

"I think I could've found it on my own, Poppy."

"Says the one that couldn't find me when we played hide n' seek when we were kids _ever."_

Branch blinked at the sudden callback to their childhood but didn't let that stop him from replying, "For your information I let you win." She never had to know he actually had the worse time finding her and she was as good as she thought she was.

"Ha! Sure~ Anyway!" She hip checked the door at the end of the hallway open, "Here you go!"

The room was decent size, able to fit the full-sized bed in the corner plus the dresser and desk already in there nicely. The bed was made with soft looking periwinkle sheets and the window had some gentle blue curtains framing it. There was also what looked to be some overflow of Poppy's craft supplies in there but all in all it was a nice looking room, it was just missing a bookcase. Although it was shockingly bare compared to the rest of the apartment.

"I'll get the rest of my stuff out, don't worry." Poppy said as Branch sat his stuff down on the bed.

"That would be good." He snarked instead of saying thank you like a normal person would.

Poppy stuck her tongue out at him before turning around, "Let's go get the rest of your stuff, yeah? Then you can 'Branch' up the room to your liking."

"Haha." He replied as he followed her out and back down the picture filled hallway glancing into both the bathroom and her room as they went by. A lot of pink was all he managed to see.

They came back to the living room to find Creek plucking cans out of Branch's ration box and placing them on the counter. He looked up with that stupid condescending smirk of his when he noticed them, "You do know most of these are expired, yes?"

"That's what _I_ told him."

Branch rolled his eyes, "And _I_ told _you_ they're rations and as long as they aren't opened or the cans dented they're fine. Those dates are just when they should be sold by. Now let's go get the rest of my stuff."

As Branch stormed out the door, Poppy couldn't help shaking her head, "He can be so touchy about things."

"Well some people are just like that. The thing to remember is to not let their life choices effect yours." Creek smiled at her, "And do be sure not to eat anything is these cans, I don't want to hear you've gotten sick."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure they get replaced." Poppy giggled. She then bounced up and kissed him on the cheek, "And thanks so much for helping today~"

"Not a problem, Sweet~"

Giggling some more, Poppy skipped out the door with Creek following to go catch up with Branch at the elevator. He frowned at them before pressing the down button and waiting for the doors to open. Once inside, Poppy bounced and sang softly between Creek and Branch before suddenly exclaiming, "Oh!"

"What?" Branch asked, without thinking.

"I almost forgot!" She pulled her phone out of her pocket before suddenly wrapping her arm around Branch's neck and smooshing their faces together, "Selfie~!"

She snapped a picture just before Branch could pull away, "What was that for?!"

"Duh, to commemorate the occasion." She said as she typed away on the small screen, "Gotta post an update on the moving day for the followers."

"Huh?"

"Don't you follow social media, Branch?"

"No. I use the computers at school for homework and _real_ news." And maybe some conspiracy video's now and again, just to know what to look out for.

Rolling her eyes, Poppy pocketed her phone, "Social media _is_ news. Oh! We should make you an account on Instagram or Twitter! Wouldn't that be fun? You could follow me and the rest of the Snack Pack!"

"No."

"Aw, come on. You'd love it."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would."

"No."

"Yes."

Creek chuckled at their childish banter, "You know, Branch, Poppy's right. I'm sure you could find something pertaining to your...unique tastes."

Glowering at Creek as they exited the elevator, Branch growled, "No."

"You don't have to be such a stick in the mud, Branch. Posting is fun! And so is vlogging!"

"Ah, yes. Poppy is quiet the known vlogger. She's fairly popular on Youtube, then again it is very hard not to love her."

"Creek~" Poppy giggled.

Branch gagged again as he went toward her brightly colored car, "You do know that there could be anyone behind those so called 'followers' right? Serial killers, rapists, sicko's with a weird fetish! And you're just giving away your personal information like it's nothing!"

"Oh please, you worry too much. And I know not to trust _everything_ on the internet, I'm not stupid, Branch. Also I'm surprised you know what a vlogger is."

"I've heard Bridget and Gristle gush about it before." And he wasn't a complete idiot, just because he wasn't into keeping up with social media didn't mean he hadn't seen a vlog or two. He just didn't get them. "Let's just finish this up."

Another trip up to the apartment was all it took to finish getting his things in and Branch was ready to unpack and to try and ignore the personified sunshine he now lived with. However, Poppy had other plans as she stopped him before he could retreat into his new room.

"Before I forget again..." She started before pulling something out of her pocket with a flourish, "Dah! Dah! Da-dah! Your key! You are officially my roommate now."

She dropped the key into his hand and he couldn't help tilting his head as he looked at the wink face emoji key cap she had added, "...Thanks."

"No problem~" She giggled.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I'm afraid I must be going." Creek spoke up, "I have a yoga class to get to."

"Oh! Of course!" Poppy skipped over to him, "I'll walk you out. Be right back, Branch. No disappearing into your room yet! We're gonna do some roommate bonding when I get back!"

"What?" He asked but they weren't listening as they walked out the door.

Rolling his eyes and deciding to ignore whatever 'roommate bonding' Poppy had in mind, Branch turned to head down the hallway but something on one of the shelves lining the wall caught his eyes. Wandering over, Branch stared in disbelief at the old, dingy and dinged up cowbell that Poppy had kept with her all throughout elementary and middle school. He couldn't believe she had the stupid thing, he had thought she had finally grown out of it in high school but apparently he was wrong.

Now sort of curious, Branch looked though her collection of pictures, seeing snapshots of her life. Most of them had her main group of friends in some variation, while others held her and people she clearly had charmed with her sunny personality. There were shots of people partying, playing games, her dad of course, Branch was even surprised to see one of him and her. Her seven year-old self was smiling widely, freckles gleaming in the sun with arms wrapped tightly around his ten year-old self, who was smiling just as brightly as he held onto her with one arm, the other holding a first place trophy from the science fair he had entered. Branch let himself remember that moment for a second, back when things were happy and uncomplicated but snapped out of it as he heard Poppy come back inside.

"Hey~ What'cha lookin' at?"

Unwilling to admit what he been thinking about, Branch picked the most random thing he saw sitting innocently before him, "This. Why the hell do you have a dressed up troll on your shelf?"

"Hey!" She came over and picked up said troll, cradling it gently in her hands, "Don't diss Princess Poppy. As princess of the trolls she has to look her best."

Branch snorted, "You named it after you?"

Pink hair flew around her as Poppy shock her head, "No, you did. Don't you remember that you gave her to me?"

Now that she mentioned it, he did vaguely recall presenting a younger Poppy with the toy, "Not really, no."

Rolling her eyes, Poppy placed the treasured item back in her spot, fluffing the hair a little, "Well I do. And she's still one of my favorite gifts from you. Along with these~" She gave the rainbow bangles a little shake to call attention to them, "Anyway~" She sang, "I was thinking since it's still pretty early in the day why don't we go to the store as our first roommate bonding experience?!"

Branch gave her a deadpan look, "I'd rather unpack."

"Aw, come on!" She whined, twirling around him and tugging on an arm, "You can unpack later, we need groceries! Cause let me tell you, mister, I am not sharing my Lucky Charms with you." She playfully wagged a finger at him.

"Like I would touch that sugary junk."

"Exactly! We gotta get you some boring cereal. And some bread...chocolate chips...eggs...maybe some mayo, I gotta check."

Branch stared at her as she fell into thought, finger poised by her chin, "When was the last time you went grocery shopping?"

"Eh, it's been a little while yet. Hence why it's a good time to go!"

"So you're using 'roommate bonding', as you call it, as an excuse."

"No!" She crossed her arms and pouted at him, "I think this'll be a fun first experience for us, I've always had fun going with my previous roommates. Plus come on, when was the last time you ate real food?"

"I eat real food!"

"That didn't come from a can!"

"Uggg!" Branch groaned before throwing his hands into the air, "Fine, we'll go!"

"Yes! This'll be great! Trust me."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later, they returned burdened with more groceries than Branch thought they'd get from a very...eventful trip to the store. After Poppy had managed to force him on camera to introduce him to all her 'wonderful subscribers', they had gone from practically corner to corner of the store as Poppy kept remembering things she either wanted or they actually needed. Branch had tried to stick to just a few things but after a brief argument over wither getting just canned soup counted as grocery shopping or not, he had relented and actually picked a few things he hadn't allowed himself to have in a few months.

He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't just a little happy to have fresh pears and peaches again, plus the small chocolate bar he snuck past his new roommate.

Getting everything put away now was an even bigger event as Poppy, who just couldn't seem to slow down for a second, put on some bubbly pop song and was dancing around the kitchen as Branch tried to figure out where she liked to put things. Her cabinets were a seemingly random host of things that had no rhyme or reason to being stored together. Branch made a mental note to reorganize everything soon so it would be easier to find certain things, for both of them.

_"Show the room what you can do, Prove to them you've got the moves, I don't know about you, But I feel better when I'm dancin, yeah, yeah~"_ The pinkette sang before hip checking Branch, "Come on, Branch! Sing with me!"

"No. I don't sing."

"Oh please, you use to sing all the time when we were kids." She responded as she tossed a boxed of cereal into the cabinet.

"Well I don't anymore."

"Gah! Such a spoil sport." Poppy groaned before suddenly jumping in place as her phone rang, interrupting the music, "Hello? Oh, hi Satin! Really?! A party?!"

Branch rolled his eyes, wondering if there was ever a time where Poppy wasn't excited about a party, and continued shuffling groceries into their places. At least he'd get a few hours to center himself in this new place since she was sure to go.

"Of course I'll be there! When am I not?!" She nodded along with whatever Satin was telling her before replying, "Okay~! Meet ya at your place in twenty!" Then as she hung up, she grinned at Branch, "Branch. My man. How would you like to go to a party tonight? Eh? Eh?"

"No." He was not going to let her drag him to any parties anymore now than before their living arrangement.

"Pleeeease?!" Oh god, she was trying to puppy dog eyed look again.

"No, Poppy." He growled, glaring at her, "No parties means no parties!"

"Oh fine." She pouted before glaring back at him, "Gesh, I was just trying to get you to lighten up a little. As your friend and now roommate it is my duty to make sure you're living life to it's fullest!"

"No, it's not." He waved her off toward the door, "Now go. I'm looking forward to unpacking in peace."

"Fine, fine." She sighed, rolling her eyes before rushing into her room to grab her make-up bag before flying to the door, "Bye~! Happy to have you as my new roommate even though you're still a grumpy troll~!"

"Don't come back drunk!" He shouted but the door had already slammed shut behind her.

Sighing, Branch finished putting away their food before wandering to his room and sliding down to the floor, back against the bed frame. Tilting his head back, he groaned and wondered how he was ever going to survive living with the tornado that was Poppy Meadows. Reaching for his backpack after a moment, he grabbed a notebook and opened it to a blank page and begun to pen down the words that had been swimming in his head since seeing that old picture of the two of them. That woman just had no idea what she did to him and now he'd have to be extra careful not to let any of his unrequited feelings show. She believed them to be friends and he wasn't about to ruin that with his stupid, messy feelings.

Groaning once more, Branch really hoped he wouldn't regret living with her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I swear I either focus too much on certain details and then not enough on others but then again maybe it's just me as the beta has given this chapter a pass *shrugs* I don't really wanna write Creek, I'll be honest, but he's necessary for what little plot I have so... Also the Snack Pack will be coming in next chapter! I have not forgotten them! I'll also make sure to try and add more snark between Branch and Poppy, like I said still getting the hang of them. c:**

**Read and Review!**

**Song Credit: Better When I'm Dancin'-Meghan Trainor**


	4. Chapter 4

**...This chapter started strong but I feel it ended kind of meh. I'm sorry for that but it just didn't want to cooperate no matter how much I tried to rewrite it. But then again, I wrote it so I see it is as yuck *shrugs* **

**The Snack Pack has made an appearance! Yay!**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXX**

Living with Poppy was proving to be...an experience for Branch. If she wasn't dancing around the apartment singing along with some annoying pop song or scrapbooking, she was out with her friends either at a party or off on some crazy scheme and Branch often wondered how she had time to study or actually get to get class with how busy she seemed. Of course she also constantly tried to get him to go along with her, thinking it would be easier now that they lived together but his answer was and would always be 'No'. At least she had yet to invite her equally crazy group of friends over since he had moved in but Branch had a feeling it was only a matter of time till their place was invaded.

Walking across campus one late afternoon about a week and half after moving in, Branch was hoping to make it to the news stand to grab a paper before they closed as he was starting to go just a little stir crazy without having a job already. He also wanted to hurry before Poppy inevitably found him and distracted him like she did, which was the other reason he needed an excuse to be out of the apartment. He was already losing what little resistance he had against her and it hadn't even been a month yet! Maybe he should reconsider this whole arrangement they had...

But then he'd be right back where he had been and the prospect of living under a bridge still wasn't very inviting and at least if he stayed with Poppy he'd have a real roof over his head. But then he'd still have to deal with her sunny optimism and her lovely, over-the-top singing, plus the adorable way she wiggled or bounced around when she was excited. Not to mention the way she just lit up when something made her so happy or the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating or even the way she'd pout and glare at him in such a way that was both cute and attractive and made him want to just kiss her and tell her all the poetry he'd written about her gorgeous smile and endearing freckles and-

Branch growled and tugged at his hair, No, no, no, no! Stop it! This was why he _shouldn't_ be living with her! He was just falling even deeper down the rabbit hole than he already was! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She was never going to love him back! She only saw him as a friend and she didn't need him complicating her life with his greyness and she was so infuriating and impossible and beautiful and adorable and wonderful and-and-and...

And currently standing in front of him looking concerned.

"Branch?"

"Aaaaahhh!" He screamed, jumping back from her, "Don't do that!"

Poppy placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him, "Then don't just stand in the middle of the sidewalk freaking out about something." She tilted her head to the side, "You okay, by the way? Wanna talk about it?"

He frowned at her, "No. I'm fine." Like he would tell her.

"Come on, tell me. I'm sure you'll feel better."

"No." He shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked away, "There's nothing to talk about because I'm fine."

"Uggh, fine." Poppy rolled her eyes, "So stubborn. So!" And now she was back to being almost overbearingly perky, "What's for dinner, Roomie?"

Branch gave a silent sigh of relief as she let it go, "I was thinking chicken and broccoli casserole with some salad."

"Mmmm~ Sound yummy!" She smiled sweetly up at him, "I gotta say you could make it as a professional chef one day if you wanted to. You're cooking's the best!"

"I just follow the recipe. Not a big deal."

"I mean it!" She lightly smacked his arm, "I enjoy your cooking, Branch. And anyway..." The pinkette started walking toward the parking lot, "I had something I wanted to ask you."

"What?" He should've known she was trying to butter him up for something.

Poppy worried her lip between her teeth as she fiddled with the strap of her bag before blurting out, "Would you be okay with the Pack coming over tonight?!"

Branch, momentarily distracted by the way she had bit her lip, blinked to clear his head, "What?"

"Please? It's not for a party! Well...it sort of is... But a study party, you see? Not like the super, amazing one from this weekend you _totally_ should've come to! And anyway! We always get together to study on Tuesdays and it's my turn to host and since you live with me now and I promised as part of our deal I'd let you'd know when we'd have company over, I'm letting you know, you know? So are you going to be okay with them coming over tonight?"

It took Branch a second to decode her fast paced rambling and when he did, he groaned. He knew it, he just knew he'd have to deal with her friends sooner rather than never.

"Oh, come on, Branch. It's not that bad. You could join us! It'll be fun!"

"No." He liked to actually study and not sit around listening to gossip all night.

"Please~?" She clasped her hands under her chin and gave him that wide eyed, puppy dog look again.

Branch frowned and looked away, he wouldn't fall for that stupid look again, "No, Poppy. I'm not studying with your friends."

"They're your friends too."

"Pretty sure they're just your friends."

"Our friends."

"Your friends."

"Our friends, don't fight it."

Before Branch could continuing arguing the voice he hated most cut in, "Trouble in roommate paradise already?"

"Hi, Creek~" Poppy smiled at the guru, "And no, I'm just trying to convince Branch he should join our study sesh tonight."

Creek nodded, "Of course. They do say the more the merrier and all." He then turned to Branch with that fake pleasant smile he always wore when interacting with him, "Join us, won't you, Mate?"

"No thanks. I'd rather come back to study in the library." Branch deadpanned.

"Ah," Creek tsked, casually putting an arm around Poppy, "But I'm afraid the library's a might closed tonight. Shame, isn't it?"

Branch bit back the growl that was threatening to escape, "Then I guess I'll just study in my room."

"What's the harm joining us, Hm? A little company could do you some good."

"I'd rather study on my own." He then stormed off.

Poppy sighed as she watched her roommate march off, "Well...I don't really know what that was about. Still, I wish he'd join us. We could have so much fun..."

"Worry not, Love. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. Just give him some more time and that glowing positivity of yours will be sure to work it's magic."

She giggled, "Alright." She wiggled out of grasp and grinned at him, "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Indeed you will~"

"Great~ See ya later!" And then she was running off to catch up with her grump of a roommate.

**XXXXXXX**

A little while later found Branch and Poppy cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. As Branch sealed up the leftovers, Poppy was singing and dancing in place as she washed the dishes. Slipping the food in the fridge, the dark haired man came up beside her and grabbed a towel to dry the clean utensils. Poppy, smiling as she sung, bumped her hip against his in an attempt to get him to play along, Branch simply ignored her.

_"When the workin' day is done, Oh! Girl's just wanna have fuuuun~!" _She sung with a flourish before flashing a smile at Branch, "Sooo, Branch! My man~ You sure you don't wanna join us tonight? It'll be fun~ Eh? Eh?"

"Yes, Poppy. I'm sure." He answered tiredly.

She pouted, "Oh come on. You can't just locked yourself in your room all the time! We had a deal."

"A: Excuse me for wanting a little privacy while you have your friends over. And B: I haven't been locking myself up," He gestured to his books sitting on the table, "So your argument's invalid." An obnoxious knock suddenly filled the apartment, "And that's my cue to leave."

Grabbing his books, Branch made his way down the hall leaving a pouting Poppy in the kitchen. "Spoil sport!" She called after him before answering the door.

"Guys! Hey!"

"Hey, girl~!" Fashion crazy twins Satin and Chenille Couture greeted.

"'Sup, Pops?" Saluted Suki Akiyama, DJ extraordinaire.

"Hi, Poppy~" Waved soft-hearted Brian 'Biggie' Cordon.

"What'up? What'up?!" Bounced Cooper P. Davis.

"The fabulousness has arrived!" Guy Diamond said, tossing his glittery, silver hair back.

"Let's wreak this homework!" Cried Susan 'Smidge' Riley, the shortest yet strongest of them all.

"Hello, Poppy." Greeted Creek from behind them all.

"Come on in!" The pinkette invited with a wave of her as she moved to the side to let her friends in.

The group of multi-hued haired friends made their way inside, books, bags and snacks getting dropped onto the coffee table as they made themselves comfortable. Cooper flopped down on one of the beanbags, almost tipping over before righting himself with a giggle. Satin and Chenille took a few cushions on the floor, Chenille smoothing her skirt out while her sister began pulling out binders and pens from their designer bags. Guy and Suki made themselves comfortable on the couch with Biggie between them, organizing supplies into neat piles. Smidge crashed in the free beanbag, dumping her stack of books beside her before pulling her bright teal hair back into a tight ponytail. Creek helped Poppy quickly gather some drinks and brought them over before taking a spot on the floor, leaving the armchair for Poppy.

"Alright!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, "What's on the agenda tonight, you guys?"

"We've got some French to go over but first..." Started Satin, sharing a look with her sister.

"You've got to tell us what it's like with your new grumpy roommate." Chenille finished.

Biggie nodded, "Oh, yes. How is Branch adjusting?"

"I still can't believe you're letting him live with you." Smidge said, "Just remember if he tries anything, say the word and he'll get a pounding." She punctuated her statement by hitting her fist against her other hand.

Poppy laughed, "That won't be necessary, Smidge. And, come on, he's our friend and he needed help. I wasn't going to let him live in a box somewhere."

"Yes, we know, Love." Creek patted her knee, "Your kindness knows no bound."

"Seriously though, Pops'," Suki spoke up, "Things going alright?"

"Of course! He keeps to himself." She waved a hand in the direction of their rooms, "But I know he'll warm up soon."

"Hey!" Cooper cried suddenly before stuffing a chip in his mouth, "Maybe we should get him to join us?!"

"Cooper! Snacks for later!" Scolded Biggie.

"And I already tried, Coops. Multiple times. He's being stubborn right now." Poppy said, crossing her arms, "But just wait, I'll get him to part of our study group some day!"

"Okie-dokie!"

"Alright, alright. Enough gossip about Branch..." Guy said before striking a pose, "Let's talk about me instead~! And the delicious date I went on~"

The group made noises of intrigue, 'ooh'ing at Guy before Creek cut in, "You can tell us all about it after some we've done some work. That's the whole point of tonight, Guy."

"You're just jealous, Darling. Admit it."

Creek smirked, "Extremely. Come now, everyone. We can hear all of Guy's tawdry details in a little bit."

There were whines and complaints but soon all the young adults settled into their routine. As papers were shuffled and books opened talk turned to their various subjects, some offering advice if they could, others giving help in the form of checking things over and of course there was always the positive comments of 'You can do it!' whenever anyone got stuck. They spent a few good hours like that before finally calling a break to snack and listen to Guy talk all about his latest date.

**XXXXXXX**

Branch found them like this, clearly gossiping and not studying, when he ventured out into the kitchen for a snack of his own. Rolling his eyes, he dipped into the fridge for a water bottle before leaning against the edge of the counter, unable not to quip, "Wow. You guys look like you're studying so hard."

Poppy turned around from her seat and stuck her tongue out at him, "Stop. We're just taking a break."

"And how long has this 'break' been, hmm?"

"That's none of your business."

"Uh-huh." Branch turned around but before he could go far Cooper suddenly spoke.

"Hey! Did you and Branch ever christen his moving in?"

Poppy gasped and Branch had a sudden bad feeling, he should've stayed in his room, "Oh My Gosh! No!" She flew out of her chair and into the kitchen, "Branch, don't go anywhere!"

"What are you doing?" He asked as she reached into the cabinets and pulled out a couple of shot glasses before digging around their few liquor bottles.

"Housewarming shots!" She cried happily, brandishing a bottle of Creme de Cerise, sour cherry flavored creme liquor.

"No way!" Branch denied, "I'm not taking shots with you."

"Oh, come on. One won't hurt you. Plus it's tradition! It's how we celebrate moving into a new place now."

"Yeah! It's tradition!" Chimed the twins.

"No. There is no way I'm doing this."

"Please? Just one."

"No."

"There's nothing wrong with a shot now and again."

"Poppy, I said no."

"A celebratory shot isn't going to kill you, Branch. Live a little for once!"

"Fine! If it'll get you to shut up!" He finally shouted.

Poppy pursed her lips, "There's no need to shout, Branch. And thank you."

Pouring the liquid quickly into the tiny cups, Poppy handed one to her grouchy roommate as their friends watched on. Flashing a grin at him, she downed hers and gave him an expectant look for him to take his. Branch grimaced at the red alcohol before knocking it back quickly.

"Ack!" He gagged, "What the hell is that shit?! It's disgusting!"

Poppy rolled her eyes, "It is not. You just have no taste."

Branch coughed and took a deep drink from his water bottle, "Yeah, sure, that's it." Shaking his head, he turned away, "Whatever. I'm going back to back to my work." Making a grab for the fruit bowl, his hand found nothing but air, "Hey...Where's the last peach?"

"Oh, sorry, Branch." Cooper answered, "I ate that a little while ago."

Branch glared at the blue dread-locked man as Poppy replied, "No worries. We can just get some more. Right, Roomie?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Branch growled before marching back to his room.

**XXXXXXX**

The Snack Pack left a little while later with smiles and promises to see each other the next day. Closing the door with a happy sigh, Poppy flipped the locks before skipping back into the living room to finish cleaning up. Humming to herself, Poppy tried to think of a way to make it up to Branch for the miseaten peach. Bouncing in place as an idea occurred to her, she went to the kitchenette and began gathering ingredients.

No one could resist a fresh chocolate chip cookie!

She easily whipped up a batch, not even bothering with a recipe having made these so many times before and was soon pulling the pans out of the oven. Taking a deep inhale and dancing in place as the smell of her childhood swirled around her, Poppy was sure this would cheer Branch up. She placed a few onto a plate and happily went down the hall. Knocking softly just in case he was asleep, Poppy quietly opened the door before pausing in surprise.

He was sitting at his desk, back to her and pencil tapping on the surface while his radio played faintly but that wasn't what had her pausing.

_"I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you..."_

So he did still sing! And while she had thought he had a nice voice when they were kids, puberty had very kind to him, he sounded like a downright angel. Poppy closed her eyes and enjoyed it for a moment as he sung along with the radio, wondering briefly why he didn't want to share that beautiful voice with the world. Then she realized she was eavesdropping and closed the door before he could noticed her, not wanting to ruin what little trust he was developing for her.

She stood there for a moment and then knocked loudly, acting as if she hadn't heard anything at all, "Hey, Branch! I made cookies! Thought you may want some~"

He opened the door a few seconds later, an incredulous look on his face, "You just randomly decided to make cookies at almost ten at night?"

"Yep~!" She offered the plate to him, "They're fresh from the oven. Also, the gang's gone now, so you can come out at anytime."

Branch eyed the cookies for a moment before taking them from her, "Thanks. Maybe when I'm done with this paper."

She shrugged, "Alright. You live here too after all and can do what you want. And...sorry if I've been maybe a little pushy about somethings. Just really excited you're here, you know?"

Branch fought the urge to blush as he took a few moments to reply to the sudden, random apology from her,"...Yeah..no, it's fine. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

She grinned and giggled, "Okay~ I'm gonna go take a shower now but feel free to help yourself to more cookies if you want them!"

He watch her disappear into the bathroom before shrugging and turning to close his door again but before he could she suddenly popped back out with a cry, "Oh wait!"

She was then hugging him from behind before he knew it, "What are you doing?!"

"It's called a hug, Branch."

"Yeah, I know that! Why are you doing it?!"

Poppy giggled, "Because I can and because you needed one." She let him go with a cheeky grin, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

He glared at her silently.

"Glare all you want. I have no regrets." She then spun back toward the bathroom, "Night, Branch! Don't stay up too late!"

"You're crazy!" He called after her.

His response from her was only a giggle as she closed the door. Sighing and shaking his head, Branch closed his own door and wondered why she was so crazy.

**XXXXXXX**

**Was I too obvious with Branch's song choice? Maybe but I don't care! Anyway, donno why Biggie and Smidge got real first names but they did XD And aww~ Tiny-ish Broppy moment, also good girl Poppy, don't let him know you were listening to him...but next time just don't do that XP**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Song credit: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"-Cindi Lauper**

**"Hopelessly Devoted to You"-Grease (Glee version used as visual however)**

**EDIT: No worries, I just put in my the line breaks cause I forgot FFnet removes them from my doc now :/ No edits to the story was made.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter behaved much better than 4 and I'm really happy with it as this is just one of the many scenes I've been wanting to write. Also I still love writing Branch when he starts to freak out XD**

**Enjoy! And a big huge Thank you! to all who's read so far! I can't tell you how happy it makes me~**

**XXXXXXX**

It was another dreary and overcast day in Bergenville and the last few weeks had a been a test for Branch's patience. He had found out that Poppy loved to sing or just play music late at night while she stayed up studying or scrapbooking. And, sure, Branch could admit he loved her voice to himself, but he really disliked being unable to sleep because she couldn't keep it quiet enough. He even threatened to throw her radio out the window! It had worked...until the next time it happened and she got caught up in the music as she claimed. He had made a mental note to invest in some ear plugs.

Then there was the 'Laundry Incident' where somehow some of her...unmentionables had somehow wound up in his hamper. Branch hadn't known how to react to seeing the lacy scraps of fabric settled among his clothes so he had turned around and walked out of the laundry room. He had returned a few minutes later, a confused Poppy in tow and gestured to his basket as he told her to remove the offending articles. She had at least looked a little embarrassed as she picked them out and claimed she had no idea how they got in there but Branch had already been ignoring her excuse and trying to forget it even happened. He later found out it had all been some sort of weird prank by Smidge and Cooper as he returned to the apartment.

Mix in the normal stress of university and trying to find a new job and you'd get a very irritable Branch who was going just the tiniest bit stir-crazy. Gristle had managed to tempt him out of the apartment a few times to hang out and play video games but Branch needed something to do besides the chores around the apartment. Something to keep him from letting all his pent up feelings for Poppy flow out into poem after poem or even the grey thoughts that circled around in his head somehow finding their way onto paper and making him feel worse for having acknowledged them. And having the means to pay his half of the rent that was coming up would be nice too.

Branch felt himself bring the knife down on the carrots he was chopping with a little more force then was necessary before he focused once more on the task at hand. Right, dinner. He was making stew and needed to concentrate so he didn't cut himself and have to be sent to the hospital. Finishing up cutting the root vegetable, he threw the pieces into the pot alongside the onions and celery, giving everything a little stir afterwards. Branch then started to prep the rest of the ingredients just as the door opened and the pink haired party girl flounced in.

"Oh, Roomie~! I'm home!" Poppy sang as she dropped her purse on the foyer table before skipping into the kitchen, bracelets jingling, "And guess what?!"

Branch rolled his eyes and continued with his food prep, "What?"

Poppy giggled before slapping down a piece of paper on the counter, "I picked you up an application for a job I think you'll like!"

Branch paused and looked at her before glancing down at the application, at a loss for words, "...You, uh...didn't have to do that."

"I know." She chirped, "But I was heading home after getting some more streamers for Biggie's big photo exhibit and I saw this sale at this cute boutique on the way home." Branch rolled his eyes as she started to ramble. "Anyway, on my way back to my car I noticed a place advertising for some help wanted and I thought it'd be perfect for you! Guess what sort of place it is?!"

"I'd really rather not," Branch sighed, "Just tell me."

"No fun." The pinkette mumbled before she continued, "It's a camping-outdoorsy sort of store! Sells all that equipment and stuff and I figured what was the harm of picking up an application for you, cause you always liked camping when we were kids and being in the garden and such!"

"That..." Branch was once again at a semi-loss for words, impressed she remembered that, "I'll...give it shot. ...Thank you."

Poppy smiled happily at him, "No prob, my dude. So!" She then clapped her hands together, looking at the unassembled ingredients, "What's for dinner?"

Branch shrugged as he stirred the vegetables, "Nothing fancy. Just some stew."

"Still sounds great. Can I help with anything?"

"No!" He vehemently refused, "I'm not letting you anywhere near real food again! Not after last time!" Said last time being when she decided to experiment by adding too many spices to the sauce for a lasagna he was making. He swore never to let her near his cooking again.

"It was a mistake! I didn't mean to add that much!" Poppy cried in her defense, hands flying to her hips.

"Don't care."

Poppy huffed and crossed her arms, "Not fair..." She then hummed as a thought hit her and Branch suddenly felt fear as she went to grab her camera.

She fiddled with it for a moment as she turned it on before she started talking to it, "Guys! Branch is being so unfair! He won't let me help with dinner because of one little mistake!" She brought the piece of equipment over and almost thrusted it in his face, "Tell them, Branch! Tell them how mean you are to your precious roommate!"

Branch ignored her as much as he could as he started to cut up the meat, "Poppy, we've been over this. I'm not talking into a camera to people over the internet. Now turn that thing off and get it out of my face. I'm trying to cook."

"Rude!" She exclaimed before pouting into the camera, "Guys, comment below and tell Branch how _rude_ he is."

"Quit involving me in your internet shenanigans! I want no part of it!"

"Too bad~ As my roommate you are contractually obligated to appear in my vlogs."

Branch gave her a flat look, "I remember nothing about that in our deal. No where did we talk about you trying to film me!"

"It's one of the many unwritten rules of friendship, Branch, duh. And no where did we talk about you being such a sour puss all the time and yet..." She trailed off with a shrug.

Branch rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Go do something that's not bothering me."

She grinned cheekily, "Aww, but it's my favorite hobby! The 'Bother Branch' game is fun for all ages."

"Poppy..." He groaned.

She giggled as she turned off her camera, "Fine, fine but only because I don't want you to cut yourself."

"Gee, thanks so much."

Giggling, the pink haired whirlwind skipped away to her room and Branch thought maybe he'd get to finish cooking in semi-peace until she came back out, arms laden with scrapbooking materials. She dumped all of it on the coffee table before turning the stereo on and bouncing in her seat to the pop song playing. Branch heaved a sigh and tried his best ignore the overly preppy music, reminding himself to invest in a pair of earplugs as soon as he could.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day found Branch standing in front of the store Poppy had told him about, application in hand. He had to admit as he looked though the windows it definitely looked like a place he would have loved to explore when he was younger. He had always loved the outdoors and the sense of accomplishment whenever he managed to succeed in a task that would aid him if he ever had to face the wild alone. He also remembered spending almost all of summer camped out in the backyard and begging his grandma to let him stay there just one more night whenever the new school year started to approach. But that had all stopped when-No. He wasn't going to think about that or any other time before else he'd never get this over with and right now, finding a job was more important than thinking back on times that were never going to happen again.

Steeling himself up with a deep breath, Branch entered the store and took it in. A display for a tent sale sat in the front with aisles of supplies stretching toward the back, all manner of camping items in stock. Tents, sleeping bags, lanterns, chairs, portable stoves and just about anything else one could possible need was there, which was just a little impressive for how small the shop appeared on the outside. Off to the side was a single check-out counter and a cashier wearing a green and brown vest, playing on his phone. He glanced up and put it away before addressing Branch.

"Hey. Welcome to Clever Camping. How may I help you?"

It was now or never. Branch cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. I saw you were hiring so I filled out an application." He hoped that didn't sound as awkward as it felt as he handed over the piece of paper.

"Great!" The blonde exclaimed, "I'll give this to the manager. He's actually in the back right now if you want to wait a few minutes. He may be able to give you an interview today."

Branch sure wasn't expecting that but nodded anyway, "Sure. No problem."

"Nice. Be right back!"

As the employee scampered off to the back of the store, Branch let out a slightly panicked sigh. Okay, sure, he could do this, it's not like interviews were nerve wracking already! He just had less time to prepare that was all! He quickly brushed off his shirt and tried to make himself look somewhat presentable as he paced around. He could do this, it was fine, this could be good! Or bad, very, very bad.

As Branch continued to try a fight off the impending urge to run and hide, he failed to hear the little bell above the door chiming. He was completely unaware of no longer being alone until the other person spoke up.

"Excuse me, young man?"

Branch tried very hard not to yelp as he turned to face an elderly woman. She had grey haired wrapped up in a bun, a crocheted shawl around her shoulders and was holding a cane. She smiled at him, wrinkles crinkling as she did so before adjusting her glasses. She had a very grandmotherly aura about her and Branch tried very hard not to think of his own at that moment.

"Um, yes?"

"Do you think you could me?" She asked before pulling out a list from her purse, "You see, my grandson is going on a camping trip with his scouting group and I'm afraid we don't have much of anything that he'll need. Could you help me find them?"

Wait...Did she think he worked there?! He had to tell her she was mistaken! But then another traitorous thought of his own grandmother slipped though and he knew she would be very disappointed in him if he refused to help this lady. She had raised him to be a gentleman after all. Sighing, he nodded and walked closer so he could take the list from her.

"I can try."

"Oh, thank you so much~" She grinned at him.

Branch nodded awkwardly and unfolded the piece of paper she had handed to him. Tent, extra tarp or canopy, sleeping bag, sleeping pad, repair kit, pillows, extra blankets, headlamp or flashlight, lantern with appropriate energy source and a plethora of other items. Branch was impressed by how thorough this list was, it was almost as if he'd written it. Glancing around the store to figure out where to start first, he grabbed one of the hand baskets and began leading the woman around.

The first aisle they went down had portable stoves and the like, making Branch wonder if maybe he should have chosen a different aisle as there didn't seem to be anything they needed down this way. However just when he was going to suggest they try a different row, he spotted the lanterns and flashlights. He had a brief thought about how it would be more efficient if perhaps these items were put toward the front of the row but pushed it back as he looked at the different items, wondering which would be best to suggest.

"So, uh...How old is your grandson?" Maybe knowing the age of the kid would help him determine the item.

"Oh, he's nine going on ten." The old woman gushed, "He's so excited for this trip. The first time he's ever been camping."

Branch tired to flash a smile at her before nodding toward one of the better battery powered lanterns, "This one would probably be best then. It runs on batteries but it's a good sturdy plastic and waterproof, so no one would have to worry about fuel or rusting. It's also in a good modest price range, in case you're wondering."

"Well then that sounds just perfect." She grinned brightly, "I truly appreciate you helping me."

"It's..uh...it's no problem."

They continued like this up and down the aisles, Branch pointing out the products he thought would be best, remembering more of his own experiences with camping. He suggested an extra raincoat. insect repellant and a small first aid kit, stating that it never hurt to have some back-up in case something happened to whatever the scout leaders brought. Branch was just double checking everything so far before they went to look at the tents and wondered where the employee that had greeted him was and if he was going to come back anytime soon.

"Ok, so it looks like all that's left is a tent and maybe a sleeping bag? Was this already checked off?"

"Oh, I thought we had one, so yes it was but it turns out it was horribly moldy after getting wet somehow. So yes, we do need a new one."

"Alright, this way."

He was perusing the different styles of tents, trying to find the best one for a kid when a tall, broad shoulder man came around the corner from the back. He had chestnut hair, brown eyes and wore a grin and vest like the other employee, the only difference was he also had a pin that dubbed him the manager.

"Hello, there!" He greeted warmly, "So sorry for the lack of greeting when you came in. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, no. Your employee here has been so helpful and has given so much advice for my grandson's upcoming trip."

The manager smiled down at the woman, "I'm afraid he doesn't work here...yet." He then turned his grin on Branch, "Tell me, son, are you the one who turned in the application Denis brought me a little while ago?"

"Uh, yes?" Stupid! Don't sound so unsure!

"Reed Langley!" The man proclaimed, offering his hand to Branch.

Shocked for a second, Branch startled before shaking his hand, "...Uh! Branch Hawthorn, sir."

"Well, Branch, you're hired!"

"Huh? But, uh...What about an interview?" Was this really happening?

Reed laughed, "I think helping this lovely lady here when you didn't have to speaks volumes more than me asking you some questions. So what do you say?"

What did he say? Oh right! "Um, sure. Yeah! Of course! Thank you?"

"Not a problem!" Reed laughed again, "Denis! Go take the sign out of the window!" There was brief 'yes, sir' from the other worker before Reed continued, "So, Branch, why don't I let you finish helping our customer here and then while Denis is ringing her up, we can talk and set up your schedule. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Okay." There was no way that just happened, right?

**XXXXXXX**

A few hours later, Branch had wandered back to the apartment, still somewhat in a state of a shock. He just couldn't believe he was hired right on the spot like that just for helping someone! That just didn't happen! Of course he wasn't going to kick a gift horse in the mouth, it..felt kind of nice to have a job again and the store really wasn't the worse place to be in. Still, Branch couldn't help but be wary of the universe and wonder what it would do to him this time to knock him down again.

Sighing to himself, he was grateful Poppy was gone as he needed a few moments to gather himself and to work out a new plan. He wandered over to the couch, flopped on it, and flinging an arm over his head went over what had happened after he helped the old woman find a tent and new sleeping bag. His new boss didn't mind that he would be working part-time, said Branch going to school was great thing and that if he ever needed to take an extra day off to study for a test or midterm to just let him know ahead of time. He would start his new job in two days and he'd have a twenty percent store discount, which would be nice if Branch ever decided to go camping again. However that meant he'd have to work out some sort of chore chart with Poppy as he wouldn't be around as often, even if that would mean trying to trust her in the kitchen with actual food now.

Making a few mental notes to himself, Branch yawned and shifted on the couch, finding a comfortable spot. He felt himself grow drowsy and knew he probably shouldn't fall asleep on the couch, he didn't want to temp Poppy into pulling some sort of prank. But as sleep claimed him, he decided he just didn't feel like caring if she drew on his face or covered him in glitter.

**XXXXXXX**

**Yay! Branch has a job again! And at a much nicer environment! I can't tell you guys how much I've been wanting to write Reed (even if he didn't have a name until I started writing that part XD) and that whole scene. And to be fair, Poppy can cook, she's just better at baking and accidents with overly large holes in spice containers happen. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Stayed tuned for the next installment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS CHAPTER! IT WAS EVEN WORSE THAN CHAPTER 4 I SWEAR! I can't seem to write most of the Snack Pack yet so anytime I try to add them in, the muses get blocked up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Poppy paced back and forth, skirt flaring around her knees each time she turned, as she waited for her oh so courteous roommate to get out of the bathroom. He'd been there for almost an hour already and if he didn't get out soon she was going to be late for the party the twins were throwing. Huffing, she tossed her hair back over her shoulder as she continued pacing the hallway. If only she had decided to curl her hair earlier than she wouldn't be having this problem but Poppy was a woman of action and normally didn't decide how to do her hair until after she got dressed. Of course now that was biting her in the ass... Didn't Branch know by now that she had a process when getting ready for a party and to not hog the bathroom?

Stomping her foot in frustration, she was so gonna get revenge for this later, Poppy set forth to pound on the door again, "Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch! Let me in! I'm gonna be late to the party!" Her only answer was the sound of the shower still running, _"Branch! _Come on!"

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she groaned and debated about trying to pick the lock, she'd seen it in a movie once, when at last she heard the water turn off, "Finally! Now let me in!"

"Just a second!" Came Branch's irritated voice, "Let me get dressed, geez..."

"I don't care if you're naked! Just let me in!"

"I do! I care!" He cried as the door finally opened to reveal a pajama clad Branch.

Poppy pushed her way in as she scoffed, "Psh! Don't be such a prude. There's nothing embarrassing about the human body."

Branch sputtered as he blushed, "I'm not-! No. No. I'm not having this conversation with you, that's what I'm doing."

Poppy giggled as she waited for her curling iron to warm up, "Well this sort of conversation wouldn't be happening at all if _someone_ hadn't taken a _forty-five minute shower!"_

Blue eyes rolled back as he leaned against the doorframe, "Well _excuse me_ for having to walk home in the rain after the bus broke down."

"You could have called me." She said in an know-it-all voice.

He responded in a dry, sarcastic tone, "With what? My psychic powers?"

The pinkette had swept her hair up into a ponytail and was starting to curl the ends, "Pretty sure you had a phone last I checked, Bud."

"Not anymore."

"Huh?" She turned to face him, holding the curling iron, "What happened?"

Branch shrugged, "Died this morning. I'll get a new one in a few days."

Poppy pursed her lips and hummed, "Alright...But you better give your new number this time. Roommate rule number seven; Phone numbers must be shared!" She then waved the iron in the air like a sword, "Now stop distracting me!"

"Right..." He made to head off to his room when suddenly there was the loud sound of their front door being opened and a dramatic cry as Guy came bounding in.

"This is an emergency!" He wailed, draping himself against the doorjamb, "I'm all-How are you not ready yet?! I thought I'd catch you just finishing up, not just starting!"

Poppy rolled her amber eyes, gesturing vaguely with her shoulder, "Blame my roommate, he _just_ got out of the shower. Now what's the emergency?"

"I'm all out of body-glitter!"

"A tragedy." Branch deadpanned from his doorway, "Aren't you covered in enough glitter?" He gestured to Guy's outfit of holographic pants and crystal studded jacket.

"You can never have enough glitter. Now, Poppy, you wouldn't happen to have any would you? We're already going to be toeing the line of being fashionably late and just late."

"In my vanity." She giggled, "Grab my make-up bag while you're at it, please?!"

Guy returned and tossed her rainbow sequined make-up case onto the counter beside before stepping behind and grabbing the curling iron from her hand, "Start on your face, I'll finish this."

"Thank you~" She chirped and began rooting around in her bag.

They worked in tandem as quick as they could before Guy dubbed her hair finished and proceeded to douse his skin in as much glitter spray as he could. Sighing in relief, he posed in the mirror as Poppy finished applying some lip-gloss. Declaring herself done, she spun around to show off for Guy, who applauded.

"Now, let's go! You know how the twins can get." He said, sweeping out of the bathroom.

"Bye, Branch!" Poppy called toward his door, "Be back later!"

Just as she was grabbing her purse, Guy waiting at the door for her, she heard her roommate call out, "Don't you dare come back at three AM and raid the fridge like last time!"

"No promises!" And then she was off to a night of dancing and singing with her friends.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was a few days later when Poppy was rummaging around in her craft supplies that she remembered she still wanted to get revenge on Branch. Humming as she dug through piles of scrapbook paper, stickers and felt, the young woman thought on what could be the best way to teach her grumpy roommate not to hog the bathroom on party nights anymore. She was still working up to pulling bigger and elaborate pranks on him, so no mere jump scare or balloon filled bedroom would do, no she needed something else... She also needed to find her flipping hot glue gun!

Grumbling to herself, she had just seen it!, Poppy made her way to look through the collection of crafting items that was in the living room. She ignored Branch, who was studying at the table, as she dug around in the almost overflowing boxes, stray glitter getting sprinkled on the carpet as she threw a package of pipe-cleaners over her shoulder. She huffed and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her supplies like it was personally responsible for loosing her glue gun.

"Have you seen my glue gun?" She asked Branch as she stood there and tried to remember where she last seen it.

"No." He replied, turning a page in his textbook, "But maybe if you actually organized your stuff, you'd be able to find things easier."

"Please, Branch. Just because I have a different filing system than you, doesn't mean it's disorganized. Although..." She didn't see him roll his eyes at her as she hummed, cupping her chin between her thumb and forefinger. Maybe it was time to get some more shelving and colorful storage containers for all the stuff now residing in the living room.

And that's when it hit her, the perfect way to not only get some new shelves but also get her revenge on Branch. Grinning, she turned to look at her roommate, "Hey, Branch?" She asked innocently.

"Whatever it is, no."

She giggled silently, "No, no, this is a good thing!" She skipped over and draped her arms around his shoulders, hugging from behind, "I need some new shelves and storage containers for my craft stuff and I've noticed you still haven't gotten a book shelf yet." His small collection of books was still in the moving box in a corner of his room, "Sooooo, I thought why don't we go pick some up?"

"Poppy..." He sighed.

"Come on." She wheedled, placing her head on top of his, "I promise that's all we'll do."

Branch sighed, he knew she was up to something but what he couldn't tell, "Fine...but I swear if you drag me ten other places..."

She giggled, "No worries, Branch! You can trust your roomie~ Leave in about hour? I still want to find my glue gun..."

"Fine. Sure." He bit out, "And it's in the bathroom for some reason."

"Oh! Thanks!" She then skipped away, giggling about her great revenge idea.

**XXXXXXXX**

A little while later found Branch and Poppy in front of the Bergenville mall, the raven haired man scowling at the giggling pinkette. He knew he shouldn't have trusted her.

"You lied."

Poppy giggled some more as she smiled up at him, "I never lied."

"You said we were going to get shelving. This is not where you find shelving!" Branch gestured wildly.

"And _we_ are." Her grin then turned smug, "But I never said _I_ wasn't going to shop for other things. Plus there's a great store in there where I got all my other shelves, so we'll easily be able to find what we came for. And since there's plenty of places to sit, you won't have to worry about me dragging you to ten other places...though I am gonna drag to a few. Face it, Branch, I just played you and played you good." She reached up and booped his nose, "Maybe next time you won't hog the bathroom on party nights, hmm?"

Branch growled, "I hate you."

"No you don't~" Poppy sang as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him inside, "Now come on, Biggie, Satin and Chenille said they'd meet us inside."

Branch groaned, of course she invited some of her friends to join in on his torture.

Once inside it was easy to spot the Couture twins and Biggie who stood by the entrance's map and waved happily to Poppy. The mermaid-ombre haired fashionista's eagerly grabbed Poppy into a hug while Biggie smiled kindly at Branch. He nodded back before the large man was pulled into the hug next and wondered if he could make an escape with Poppy distracted. He really didn't want walk or ride the bus home but it was better than being dragged around the mall by this crazy woman he called a roommate. However just before Branch could put his plan into action, Poppy grabbed his arm again and started leading the group towards the main strip of shops.

"So, what should we go look at first?" Poppy asked happily, allowing Branch to tug his arm away when she was sure he wouldn't bolt.

"Bath and Body Works is having a sale." Chenille said.

"So is the shoe store~" Cooed Satin.

"And we can't forget to check out Sephora. They've got the new cosmetics' from Nova Swift~"

"I'd like to check out the pet store here, if we can." Biggie spoke up, "I've been needing to get some treats and a new toy for Mr. Dinkles."

"Of course we can!" Cheered Poppy, "Gives me a chance to play with all the cuties up for adoption." She turned a smile on Branch, "Anywhere else, other than the store I told you about?"

"Yeah, how about the 'Kill-Me-Now' store?" Branch didn't do malls and needless shopping.

Poppy gave him a punch in the shoulder, "Don't be such a stick in the mud. This is gonna be fun, you'll see. Now..." She pulled out her vlogging camera and turned it on, "Hello there, My Cupcakes~! Your girl Poppy here with some of my best friends-" She let the twins and Biggie wave to the camera before turning it to a frowning Branch, "Including Mr. Grump."

"I'm not here by choice..."

"And we're off on a mall adventure! And you all get to come to!"

Branch rolled his eyes and trailed after the small group, hoping maybe he'd be able to make an escape if he let them get ahead of him but his plan was once again foiled when his meddling roommate noticed and waited for him to catch up. Biting back a growl as Poppy grabbed his arm again, he was pulled along as the quartet gossiped and talked about an upcoming party. Didn't these people ever just stay home and study? Wrenching his arm out of Poppy's surprisingly strong grip, Branch glared at her as she glared back just before they made to enter the cosmetic store.

Biggie cleared his throat in an attempt to dispel the tension, "Um, Poppy? Remember you can't film in here."

"I know. No worries and You!" She pointed a finger at Branch, "No more trying to run away. You could have fun if you'd just relax."

"Yeah...not happening."

"Ugg! So frustrating!" She made to enter the store but turned around and motioned with her hand at Branch, "I've got my eyes on you..."

Branch watched her go catch up to the twins with a disbelieving stare, "...Why do I put up with her?"

"Because you're friends." Biggie chuckled beside him, "It doesn't hurt to admit that."

He crossed his arms, "Who said we were friends? She's forced herself into my life."

The pale blue hair man merely chuckled at Branch again, "Why don't we browse the kiosks while the girls look here? Poppy mentioned something about you needing a new phone?"

"...Sure. Whatever."

The girls caught up sometime later, bags in their hands and Poppy thanked Biggie for keeping an eye on Branch. She ignored Branchs' look of indignation as she wrapped her arm around his and dragged him to Bath and Body Works. He scrunched his nose up at all the conflicting scents and said they all smelled the same whenever he was asked for an opinion. He did however have to bite his tongue to prevent himself from telling Poppy that the pretty strawberry scented body wash she shoved into his face would suit her perfectly because she did not need to know that. And now he had to try and ignore the thoughts of how she would smell when she still purchased it.

The shoe store came next and Branch swore they were in there for hours or what felt like hours anyway. Poppy, Satin and Chenille took their sweet time looking and cooing over practically every type of shoe. Satin was the pickiest in choosing anything, going back and forth between two slightly different pairs of high heels for fifteen minutes straight. He also learned to never say that they were just shoes as all three girls, and even Biggie!, looked at him in offence before lecturing him on the difference between the many, many types of shoes.

The pet store hadn't been so bad, Biggie had fairly quick in finding what he wanted but Branch did have to pull Poppy away from the all the dogs and cats up for adoption. Their apartment didn't allow for pets and small part of Branch, one he wouldn't admit to having, wanted to ignore the policy when he saw Poppy's pout at being reminded of the rule.

Branch finally got a break when Poppy left him alone as the group briefly split up to run into The Mug Store because of something that caught her eye. She returned with a bag and a happy smile but refused to show off what she got, stating it was surprise. Even after the others teased her about her mug obsession, the pinkette was adamant on not showing off her newest mug.

Then came the part Branch was dreading the most, the clothes shopping. If the girls were bad in the shoe store, he just knew they really would be at the various clothing stores for hours. Branch groaned as he was dragged inside, just wanting to go home and forget about getting stupid shelving. Once Poppy had decided she had found enough things for a first round of fittings, she unceremoniously shoved Branch in a chair by the changing rooms with the bags.

"Be right back~" She sang, disappearing into one of the stalls.

Branch huffed as he slouched in the chair, arms crossed and contemplated just walking out of the store while everyone was distracted.

"First off," Poppy's voice suddenly came from around the corner, making Branch jump, "Don't even think about leaving, I know where you live. And second," She came out and twirled in front of him, "What do you think?" She had changed into a thin strapped sundress that started a pale yellow and variegated into an orange with a red-orange sash. She smiled and gave another spin, the skirt flaring around her.

Branch gulped and tried very hard not stare at the literal ray of sunshine in front of him, "..I-It's nice..."

"Just nice?"

He nodded and averted his face, willing himself not to blush as she continued standing in front of him. Stupid feelings about stupid pretty pink haired girls making him want to tell her all the poetry he's written just by standing in a cute sundress.

Poppy pursed her lips before sighing, she should have expected such a response, it was Branch after all. "Hey, girls," She said as Satin and Chenille passed her, "What do you think?"

"Cute~"

"Tres 'chic, though maybe a different color? Green tones would go better with your hair."

"Hmm...I'll think about it~" Poppy then flounced back into the changing room.

A pattern was soon formed, Poppy coming out to show off her current pick for Branch's opinion. He gave her the same response almost every time vs his real opinion's as she looked absolutely adorable in practically everything she showed off. Satin, Chenille and Biggie were more helpful to her, they actually commented on what they liked or didn't like about she tried. This all continued as they went to another clothing store and by the third one, Branch was just done.

"Does this skirt look okay?" Poppy asked, twirling in front of a mirror and posing at different angles.

"It looks fine." Branch bit out, tired and hungry and ready to go home.

"That's what you said about the last one." Poppy pouted, hands on her hips.

"Because it looks just like it! And all the other skirts you've tried on!" He threw his hands in the air before standing up, "Look, Poppy. I'm done. You've had your fun at getting unnecessary revenge on me, so now I'm going to go home. Screw getting stupid shelves!"

Poppy blinked and watched him storm out of store, "Um..."

"Wow, rude much." Chenille spoke up from where she stood looking at two shirts.

"I...I think I should go after him. He's right, I did say I wanted to get some shelving." Poppy hurried into the changing room to change back into her original shorts.

"But Poppy!" Whined Satin, "We were having so much fun."

"I know but we can always come again and with everyone else too! So it'll be even more fun!" She emerged and grabbed the bags before hugging her three friends, "I'll see you guys later~"

The pinkette rushed through the crowded mall, dodging people here and there until she saw her irritated roommate, "Branch! Wait!"

The only response she got was for the raven haired man to walk faster in an attempt to escape her. Breathing out in frustration, Poppy sped up her pace, almost running, before stopping in front of Branch, halting him. He glowered at her with his hands in his pockets but otherwise didn't say anything to her.

"Branch..." She panted, "I'm sorry, okay? Yes, I wanted to get a little revenge on you but I also wanted you to maybe loosen up and have a little fun. I just...I'm sorry. Really. Let's just go get the shelves I wanted, I'll be quick promise, and then we can go home."

Branch continued to stare at her before he sighed roughly and crossed his arms, "Let's just get this over with..."

Poppy grimaced, "Yeah, okay. This way."

**XXXXXXXX**

Poppy sang along softly with the last lyrics of the song on the radio as she pulled into their parking lot. She had stayed true to her word and gotten the shelves she wanted as quickly as possible, she didn't even try to push Branch to pick out a bookcase, before they made their way home. Turning the car off, she turned to Branch in order to apologize again but was surprised to see he had fallen asleep.

He was leaning against the side of the door, seatbelt pressing into his chin, with his hair falling across his forehead and his perpetually frowning face relaxed for once. Light snores escaped as Poppy unconsciously leaned forward on the steering wheel, never quite noticing how nice it would be if Branch would just smile or relax more. She smiled lightly as a memory from when they were kids flittered through her mind and hoped his smile was still as bright as it was then and that he'd let her see it again once day.

Still gazing at him, the pinkette hadn't noticed she was leaning farther forward until the shrill sound of the horn blared.

She jumped back just as Branch startled awake with a cry, "Hide the coconuts!"

Poppy couldn't help laughing at his shocked, half-asleep expression, "I-I'm sorry! I di-didn't mean to honk-Pfff!-honk the horn! Hahaha!"

"Wha...? Poppy?" Branch looked at her like she was crazy before blinking and noticing they were home, "Oh...We're back."

"Y-yeah." She giggled, "Sorry for waking you up like that. Accident."

He shrugged before yawning, "Iiit's fine. Let's just go in, yeah?"

"Ok, I'll get the shelves in later." She watched Branch shrug again before pulling her smaller purchases out of the back and getting out of the car.

When they were back in the apartment, Poppy set her things before digging something out and shuffling excitedly over to Branch. Grinning, she thrusted the box in her hands out toward him, "Ta-dah! For you! A sort of...late housewarming gift."

He blinked in surprised before taking the blank white box, "Uh...Thanks? What is it? It's not gonna spray glitter in my face is it?"

She giggled, "Open it and find out, silly. And no, it's not, promise."

She wiggled in excitement as he flipped open the top and pulled out the mug she had gotten him. It was a little larger side, pine green faded into a dark forest green with the words 'I Don't Do Mornings' printed in cream font. She watched him admire it before speaking, "I figured...well you've been here for a little over two months now, I thought maybe it was time you start letting things say that, you know? I'm not gonna care if you leave your school books laying around or your work vest hanging on a chair or have some dishes that are way more aesthetic. We're roommates, no need to hide it."

"I..." He took a breath and let it out slowly before placing the mug in the sink, "I'll try." He flicked blue eyes toward her quickly before muttering, "Thank you."

She grinned brightly before hugging him around the waist, "You're welcome. Plus! I got a new mug too! It's got a rainbow and a unicorn and says 'I'm Unique'! It's really cute~"

Branch chuckled, "You do have a mug problem."

"I do not!"

"Do too," He responded, heading toward his room, "Don't fight me on this, Poppy. There's proof right there in the cupboard."

"It's a healthy appreciation, you meanie." She sassed, "And where are you going?"

"Back to bed. You dragged me around all day and woke me up with a honking horn. There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge."

"I said I was sorry!" Poppy waited for a response but when all she heard was his door closing, she sighed lightly. Well, the day hadn't quite happened like she hoped it would but tomorrow was another day and he didn't seem as mad at her now, so all was well.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I don't know why Slice-of-Life is so hard for me to write but I'm still gonna wade though this and finish this fic cause I've been so excited to write some later scenes. Anyway, home you stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 which despite being one of the scene's I was most excited to write, decided to be a little difficult to do. The muses didn't want to focus. It is done now however and Semi-Bonding Fluff is amoung us! **

**Also Branch is a softy.**

**XXXXXX**

It was one of those overcast, cloudy days that found Poppy flopping onto the couch after being at school all day. She heaved a giant sigh as she clutched a large, orange stuffed cat closer to her chest and flipped through TV channels without paying attention. Fuzzbert 2 could be a great substitute most days but he still wasn't the same as his warm and purring name sake who was back in Trollington with her father. She hoped he didn't miss her too much and that her dad played with him with his favorite mouse toy. And thinking of her dad just made Poppy sigh more as she buried her face in the plush's fur.

She didn't feel homesick often but when she did, it hit hard and made her almost as mopey as her roommate. It made her feel off and sad and she hated feeling sad because it made all her friends sad too. She always tried to hide it from them, or at least always downplayed just how much she missed their hometown whenever they asked what was wrong. And she knew there wasn't a problem with feeling the way she did! It happened to everyone, she just didn't like being the person to bring others down when she usually brought them up. But right now, she was home alone and could mope all she wanted about how much she desperately wanted some of her dad's mac n' cheese and to get one of his bear hugs that always made her feel better. If there was one person better at giving hugs than Poppy, it was Peppy Meadows.

Whining quietly, she tossed the remote onto the coffee table, not really caring about whatever show she landed on and hugged her stuffed animal tighter as she curled up. Maybe she could convince Branch to make the dish she was craving for dinner because she wanted comfort food but didn't want to make it herself. Sighing again, she cuddled her toy and buried her face in it's fur, wondering if maybe her dad wouldn't mind a fourth video-call...assuming he wasn't in some late meeting.

She was still debating with herself over how much she really wanted to call her dad -not that he'd mind either way- when the door jiggled. Her roommate came in then, arms laden with groceries and grumbling to himself about something. Kicking the door closed with his foot, he wobbled slightly before shoving the bags onto the counter, "Yeah, just lay there and don't help."

"Hi, Branch. Sorry, didn't know you were going to store."

Branch looked over to where Poppy was laying, immediately in protect mode because that was not a normal response from her. Going over to stand near the couch, he watched her hug the stuffed cat as she avoided eye contact with him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin..."

"Poppy," He sighed, "You only bring out Fuzzbert 2 when something's bothering you. What is it? You...you can tell me, you know?" He hoped she wouldn't make some comment about how he never told _her_ what was wrong when she asked.

She continued to stare blankly at the television, inwardly surprised he remembered her go-to comfort plush, before replying softly, "I'm just a little homesick, is all. Nothing to worry about, Bud." She flashed him a poor excuse for a smile, "Thanks for asking though."

"Ah..." He wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Well, uh..." Quick Branch, think of something, anything, to say that could cheer her up! "Is there...anything I can do?" Did he really just ask that?! What in the world could _he_ do to cheer her up?! Branch couldn't believe he had really just offered to do something for her! But, then again, this was Poppy, who was homesick and looking so sad and if there was some way he could bring back her bright smile he'd very well try because he was head over heels for this girl. Not that she'd ever know that because there was no way in the hell he was telling her that.

While Branch was mentally freaking out, Poppy finally looked over at him after his question, "Well...I know it's kind of silly but I really want some comfort food and my dad always made mac n' cheese to make me feel better. So...could we have that for dinner?"

Branch blinked, still thrown slightly off by how subdued she was, "...Sure. No problem." He then turned back to the kitchenette.

"Thanks. There's a box in the cupboard."

Branch scoffed as he shuffled the groceries away, "Please, that stuff tastes like cardboard. Homemade is better."

"Wait..." She sat up slightly and watched him start to gather things together, "You're gonna make it from scratch? Really?"

"Yep." He popped the 'P' sound as he grabbed butter and cheese from the fridge.

"Oh..." Poppy couldn't believe he would go through all that trouble just for her, she really would have been fine with the boxed stuff. She smiled gratefully even if he didn't see it as he faced the stove, "Thank you."

Listening to Branch work in the kitchen was almost therapeutic to Poppy, she only wished he'd hum or even maybe sing a little as he worked. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't wanted to hear his beautiful voice again. But she knew pushing him to do something would only make him close up and he was _finally_ after almost two and half months opening up just the littlest bit. It wasn't much, but considering he offered to do something to help her feel better and was going though all the trouble of cooking a real meal vs using a boxed version, it was a win in her scrapbook.

As Poppy lied on the couch, Branch started melting the butter for the roux as he waited for the water to boil. He mentally ticked off and went over the steps for his grandmothers recipe, memories of the two of them cooking this whenever he felt down playing though his mind. Shaking his head so he wouldn't get lost in them and lose track of what he was doing, Branch sprinkled flour and garlic into the butter and continuously stirred it until it combined.

He had just poured the pasta into the boiling water and was about to add the milk for the sauce when Poppy spoke up again, "Hey, Branch?"

"What?"

"Could you not bake my portion? Please?" She couldn't be serious, it was best baked!

"What?! It's better baked."

"But I want it all gooey. Please?"

Branch mentally groaned because he knew he'd respect her request, "I'll think about it." But she didn't have to know that.

He could practically hear her pouting and was honestly a little surprised she didn't try harder to push him into agreeing like usual. She must be really be feeling homesick if pushing his buttons wasn't enough to snap her out of it. Hopefully dinner would help because a mopey, not willing to annoy him to death Poppy was something Branch wasn't used to and it freaked him out a little. It made him want to hug her and hold her close while he told her it would be okay but he was _Branch_ he didn't _do_ things like that! No matter how much he wanted to.

Squeezing a few tablespoons of spicy mustard into the milk mixture, he quickly stirred the macaroni before mixing cheese into the sauce. Once satisfied with it, he turned off the burner and topped it with a lid before focusing on making sure the pasta cooked correctly. A few minutes later, Branch drained it and began pouring the cheese sauce into the macaroni. Portioning off about half into a over safe dish, he sprinkled bread crumbs on top before popping it into the warmed oven for about ten minutes.

"Braaaanch!" Poppy whined, "Are you really baking it?!"

Rolling his eyes, Branch spray water into the empty cheese pot, "Don't worry, it's just my half. Yours is boringly unbaked. Ten minutes and we'll eat."

"Oh...Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." He ignored the way her soft thanks made his cheeks feel warm and his heart flutter.

Branch busied himself with rinsing a few utensils as he waited for the timer to beep and when it did, he carried two heaping, steaming bowls over to the couch. Poppy sat up and eagerly took her bowl, thanking him again before digging in. She couldn't help the surprised noise that escaped as she ate her first bite.

"Oh, gosh-" She swallowed before smiling at Branch, "This is really good. Where'd you find the recipe for it?"

He lightly toyed with his food before he swallowed his own bite, "It...It was my grandma's. She taught it to me."

"Oh..." Poppy couldn't believe he did something so special, knowing how much he had loved Grandma Rosie. She rested her head on his shoulder since she couldn't hug him right now, "Thank you again...It's means a lot to me."

Branch turned his face away, cheeks flaming, before gently shaking her off his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you're welcome." He stuffed a spoonful into his mouth before gesturing to the TV, "Why don't you find something that's not whatever this weird documentary?! And eat before it's cold!"

She giggled lightly and did as she was told, "Okay~"

**XXXXX**

Branch woke to the light pitter-patter of rain and the glow of the television in offline mode, the logo saying to press start floating across the screen. He wasn't quite sure how he feel sleep on the couch, the last thing he remembered being Poppy turning on some spy movie marathon. Yawning, he made to adjust but felt something warm and heavy on his chest. Blinking open his eyes, Branch tensed at what he saw.

Poppy, sleeping soundly and snuggled into his chest, with his traitorous arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

Trying to keep his breathing even so she wouldn't wake up, Branch racked his brain on how he could get out of this situation without making it even more awkward. He couldn't just sit up and make a break for it, his first choice, as that would definitely wake her up. He couldn't stay and just watch her sleep, as adorable as she was as her eyelids moved and she smiled at whatever dream she was having, because that would be even more awkward if she randomly woke up. Why did she have to be so cute and charming even when she was asleep?! And why did he have to be so damn captivated by her?! If Branch was being honest with himself, and he hated to do that, he really, really wanted to stay and just watch her dream or, if he was bolder and wasn't certain she'd hate him for it, maybe even adjust so he could lean over and kiss her awake and give her that damned Disney Princess moment she's always wanted. But no, he wouldn't and couldn't do that, so he'd have to go with Plan C; somehow move from under her as slowly as possible and pray that the universe would be nice and she wouldn't wake up.

Taking a deep breath, Branch carefully started to scoot off the couch. Going as slow as he could, he gently shifted to the side only to pause as Poppy sighed and tried to cuddle deeper into his chest with a hum. Staying as still as he could, Branch waited for a few tense seconds as his heart hammered roughly before settling her on the cushions and finally extracting himself from her. Sighing in relief, Branch took a moment to gaze at her in the light of the TV, she was just so beautiful.

Groaning to himself then, he knew he couldn't leave her on the couch to wake up with an ache in her back. Bending back over her, he carefully slipped his arms under her knees and around her back and lifted her up. Poppy made a small noise before she settled against him and muttered something about high fives. Shaking his head at her, Branch carried her to her room before placing her in bed. She hummed and cuddled into her pillow and he had to resist the urge to kiss her again before he slipped out the door.

Taking another deep breath now that it was over, Branch made a trip back to the living room to turn off the television and place their bowls in the sink before returning to bed himself. Hopefully Poppy wouldn't question too much how she'd gotten to her room in the morning.

**XXXXX**

**Poor homesick!Poppy, good thing she has a softy of a best friend to take care of her XD And Branch, buddy, you will one day give her a Disney moment, just wait XP Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FIRST OFF! A special thanks once again to hair-in-the-air (Tumblr)/AutumnalTroll (Ao3) for drawing my first ever fic fanart of the couch cuddles from last chapter! (Link sort of down below)**

**Uggg, I hate when writing trickles out because then it feels icky even though I know it's just me that feels that way. Anyway, felt I needed a little inbetween chapter after the last one before I get to one of the scene's I've been wanting write so that's where this chapter comes from.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

It was once again Tuesday night as Poppy trotted across the university's campus toward the library. It had been agreed upon that the nights study session needed a scenery change so she and the pack had decided to use the vast collection of novels to their advantage. Another advantage, at least to Poppy, was that she could help save her roommate some bus fair later as she knew he was hiding somewhere within finishing his own essays. He had been complaining again about how her singing wasn't helping him concentrate, the spoil-sport.

Bridget was also joining them for the night which Poppy was thrilled about as it felt like she hadn't seen the sweet woman in forever. Grinning, she sped up her pace as she approached the large building and saw said pastel haired woman waiting on the steps. She waved enthusiastically all the while trying to balance the books in her arms.

"Bridget! Hey!"

"Hi, Poppy." Bridget greeted, hopping down the stairs to offer her friend a hand with her books, "Thanks again for letting me join in tonight."

"Of course! The more the merrier, right?!" She giggled, "So how's Gristle?"

"Oh, he's good. Said he was going to take the opportunity to play that spooky video game I'm not fond of while I'm gone."

Poppy giggled at that before asking Bridget how she had been and that it felt like she hadn't seen in weeks. The two young woman continued chatting as they weaved around tall bookcases, Poppy leading the way toward the sitting area with the comfy chairs. She told her friend that both she and Gristle should come to her next party, as it had been a while since they came to one, and that she wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. Bridget giggled and said she'd do her best to be there.

Arriving at the predetermined meeting spot, the two pinkettes found Suki and Smidge waiting for them, books and paper already set up. After dumping her books on a table, Poppy claimed a nice cushy chair and nestled into it.

"So where's Guy and Coops?" She asked, reaching for her bag and pulling out her thermos of chocolate milk, "I thought they'd be here with you guys?"

"Guy texted about five minutes ago, said he had to work overtime." Suki answered.

"And Cooper said he had to take over a co-workers shift tonight." Said Smidge.

"But Biggie and Creek should be here soon." The DJ said happily.

"Aww..." Poppy sighed, she hated it when her friends unexpectedly couldn't show up, "And the twins said they needed to finished a project for their sewing class."

"Don't worry, Pops'. We'll still have a good time." Suki comforted.

Smidge nodded, "Yeah! And we can always have a party to make up for them missing tonight!"

Poppy giggled, "You're right~ And I can make cupcakes for everyone!"

"Oh!" Bridget exclaimed, "Do you think you could help me make some for Grissy, Poppy? I've been needing to ask and almost forgot."

"Of course! What's the occasion? Something..._romantic~?"_

The chubby woman blushed, "No, no. Nothing like that. He asked for some new ones I haven't baked before and I wasn't sure how to do them."

Poppy giggled, "Oh! Well, no problem~ Just tell me a time and date and I'll be there."

The conversation moved on from there, going from baking and cupcakes to plans for that weekend. The Snack Packs usual club was going through renovations so they had been discussing alternate locations, the current vote being for one that was a bit swanker than they were used to. Guy swearing he would be able to get them in. Somehow that turned to Poppy excitedly mentioning the new mini golf park that was almost done just out of town and how much fun she thought they could all have going together.

That's when Biggie finally showed up, "Sorry, I'm a little late, everyone."

A chorus of hellos greeted him back as he took a seat next to Poppy. She looked around before asking him, "Where's Creek?"

"Oh! He got a call right as I was picking him up about helping to host a late night yoga class from his mentor. Said he's sorry he couldn't make it."

"Oh..." Poppy let her shoulders droop for a moment, she had been looking forward to seeing him as she hadn't all day, "Well, that's a great opportunity for him, I guess."

Everyone agreed with her and soon the group of five began working on their homework in earnest. With everyone working as diligently as they could, Poppy constantly doodling in her margins as she read the next section for her English class, it was no surprise that a hour passed by quickly. Smidge was currently muttering about stupid history essays and Suki was deep in her Japanese homework when Bridget groaned and buried her face in her arms.

Poppy was instantly out of her seat and beside her friend, "Bridget, what's wrong?"

"I hate Calculus! No matter how many times I try to do it, it just keeps getting more and more confusing. I don't even know why I have to take this stupid class!" She cried, "I should just quit and drop out."

"Bridget, No!" Biggie exclaimed, "Don't do that! I'm sure whatever it is, we can help you out."

"Yeah!" Suki agreed, "Just cause things are a little tough now, doesn't mean they won't get easier."

Smidge nodded, "And once you're done with it, it's over! Don't have to take it again, like this stupid history class!"

Bridget frowned, "I don't know...I mean, you're right, I guess. It's just..."

Poppy pursed her lips and thought for a moment before sitting up, "I got it! Just wait right here. I'll be right back!"

The others watched her hurry off towards the other side of the library, wondering what idea had come to her to help Bridget with her problem. They were all a little surprised when ten minutes later, Poppy returned towing a frowning Branch behind her. She grinned and proudly presented him to the group.

"Ta-dah! Help has arrived!"

Rolling his eyes, Branch went to sit beside Bridget, dropping his backpack on the floor, "Same section as last time?"

"Yeah... You don't have to do this, Branch. You can go work on your own stuff, I-I can figure it out."

He shook his head, "Nah, I was done with this weeks stuff anyway. It's no problem. Also-" He gently knocked a knuckle against her forehead, "No quitting. Gristle wouldn't like to hear you talking like that."

She smiled shyly, "Right...I know."

Poppy giggled proudly to herself, she just knew Branch wouldn't let Bridget struggle and quit because deep down he cared. If only she could convince him that it was okay to show that more often maybe he wouldn't act like a jerk all the time. She knew deep down -maybe even deep, deep down- he wanted to be happy and she'd do whatever she could to make that happen. Shifting back into her seat, she happily hummed and entertained the idea of how nice it would be to have Branch hanging out with them more often, laughing and smiling like when they were kids. Maybe she'd even get him to sing again, with her even!

**XXXXXX**

"You can't be _serious?!_ Status effect moves are so useful in battle!"

It was a few hours later and somehow Branch's presence had gone from surprisingly helpful for the others with his different opinions to talk about video games and the usefulness of status effects in Pokemon battles. Branch was apparently of the opinion that status effects were useful in battle while Smidge and Poppy were trying to convince him that they were virtually useless. Biggie and Bridget were staying out the argument, as they preferred to just collect and coo over their Pokemon, where as Suki was on Branch's side and once again was trying to explain their place in battle.

"Believe me, Dude." Suki sighed, draped over her chair, "I've tried telling them this for _ages, _but Pops' is little Miss I'm-Gonna-Blow-You-Up."

"I know!" Branch proclaimed, "Do you know how many time I've tried to explain how helpful it is to be able to paralyze or put your opponent to sleep?! She doesn't listen and just goes about fighting willy-nilly!"

"I do not!" Cried Poppy, "I just think it's way easier to just beat any challenger when I'm ten levels higher and a type advantage. My team's too amazing to make up for any status effects I don't use. You two are just mean." She then stuck her tongue out at them for good measure.

"Yeah!" Agreed Smidge, "You two just put way too much thought into battles."

"Says Miss I-Only-Use-Fighting-Types." Teased Suki.

"Fighting types are epic!"

"And easily beaten by Flying, Fairy or Psychic types." Branch said, crossing his arms. He wasn't sure how they had even gotten on this subject, or how he had let himself get involved, but he wasn't going to back down. "It's a good strategy to have a well rounded team."

"Oh really? Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Poppy smirked.

Branch frowned, he hated it when she used that tone of voice, "Where are you going with this?"

"Epic Death Match when we get home! 6 on 6 battle, best Pokemon. Whoever wins owes the loser twenty bucks! _And_ we have to film it for my vlog!"

"No! No way am I getting involved in that!" He crossed his arms, "I'm right, just accept it!"

"Never!" Poppy laughed, "And fine, fine, I get it. You're just too _scared_ to battle me. Can't prove your method is right when challenged so you just refuse."

Branch sputtered, "I'm not scared! I just know how easy my victory will be!"

"Prove it!"

"No!"

"Prove it~"

"I'm not battling you, Poppy."

"Bwak, bwak, bwak!"

"I am not chicken!" Branch practically screeched, "Fine! We'll battle when we get home! Happy?!" He glared at her, "Just don't cry when I beat you!"

"Yes~" Poppy giggled.

Biggie laughed a little nervously as he began stacking his books together, "And I think maybe that's our queue to go home. That was just a little bit loud and I don't think Mrs. Dewdrop would appreciate us getting any louder."

Bridget nodded, "And it's getting sort of late. I wouldn't want to worry Grissy by coming home any later."

Suki suddenly let out a large yawn, "Yeah, dudes. As fun as it is to talk Pokemon tactics, I got an early class tomorrow."

"Right, of course!" Chirped Poppy. She wouldn't want to keep her friends out any later on a weekday. Plus she had a roommate to destroy.

Everyone quickly picked up their things and packed it away before going toward the door. Poppy waved a good night to the librarian as they past the front desk and then cheerfully skipped down the stairs after her friends. She gave each of them a tight hug as Branch looked suspiciously around the empty courtyard, trying to find some hidden mugger who wasn't there. He was about to insist on walking Bridget to her car when he heard Biggie offer as he was apparently parked close to her.

"Night, Poppy. Night, Branch." Bridget bid goodbye before walking away with Biggie.

"Night, Bridget! Night, Biggie!" Cried Poppy, waving, "Be safe and text when you get home!" She then turned to Suki and Smidge before they walked away too, "Same to you guys~"

"Of course, Pops." Suki winked, "Night, guys."

"Let us know how bad you whoop his ass in that battle, Poppy!" Smidge smirked before walking away with the DJ.

Poppy giggled and ignored Branch's affronted look, "Will do!" She then turned to him with a smirk of her own.

"What?" He asked, suspicious of that look.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She giggled before latching onto his arm, "You joined a study night!"

He shook her off with a scowl, "I did not! I was just helping Bridget."

"And then you stayed and studied with the rest us and even helped Biggie and I with some of our work!" She bounced happily, "And then you got _so_ into video game discussions with Suki for the last hour and now we've got an Epic Pokemon Battle to commence when we get home!" Poppy excitedly punched the air with fist before smirking at Branch, "Which by the way, I'm _totally_ gonna _wreak_ you at!"

The raven haired man scoffed, "Fat chance."

Poppy tsked and wrapped her arm around his again, leaning her head on his shoulder to cheekily say, "Admit it, Branch. You liked hanging out with other people for once."

He shook her off again, trying to fight the rising blush on his cheeks, "I did not. Now can we hurry up?! I just know we're gonna get jumped if we linger any longer."

"We will not," She rolled her eyes, "But since you're so eager to lose. Let's go~" She then grabbed his hand and gleefully started running toward the parking lot.

"Poppy! Poppy, let me go!" Branch screamed.

"Never~!"

**XXXXXX**

**Admit it, Branch, you enjoyed yourself a little there. Also Poppy, honey, you keep clinging to him like that and he may start to think you like him...Then again this is Branch XD**

**Chapter 7 Couch Cuddles: ****Okay, so still hates links, just go to her tumblr and check it out everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I did not want to write the first scene in this chapter for various reasons (mostly I still haven't figured out ****how to write Creek) but I felt it was a necessary part to include. I also had such trouble writing the middle part (aka a scene I've been dying to write, heehee) because I just couldn't find the right words for it. Anyway, I'm still pretty happy with the final product and I hope you enjoy it.**

**XXXXXX**

The afternoon was a bright, if somewhat cloudy, blue with a cool breeze rustling trees and bushes alike, a far cry from the gloomy morning it had been. Poppy skipped merrily beside Creek as they walked down the sidewalk past stores and boutiques, a bag of fresh craft supplies hanging from her hand. She felt she couldn't be happier at the moment after the lovely few hours they'd spent together. Poppy wouldn't call it a date-date, Creek still hadn't officially asked her out yet, but she had enjoyed the nice lunch they'd shared and time spent walking around town, exploring different shops and visiting a few favorites.

Right now they were heading toward the cute little cafe a few blocks from her apartment building for some coffee and a treat before he walked her home. Poppy couldn't help the giggle that escaped, Creek was always such a gentleman. He always walked her home or made sure she had a trustworthy ride if he couldn't and always asked for her to text him when she made it home. He even held out doors and chairs for her like some prince~! She was positive he'd be the absolutely perfect boyfriend, he practically was already, whenever he asked her to go steady.

"What are you giggling about?" The Guru asked, a kind smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing~ Just how much of a gentleman you are."

Creek gave her a small grin, "It's not hard when you're accompanying the prettiest girl in the world."

Poppy giggled again and gently nudged him in the arm, he could be such a flirt, "Stop it~"

"I shall not." He gently nudged her back before stepping in front of her as they reached the cafe and opening the door, "After you, Princess."

"Oh, thank you, kind sir!" More giggles escaped her as she entered, Creek joining her at her side.

Once inside, Creek gently shooed Poppy to go sit at a table while he ordered their treats. Bouncing off with a smile and blown kiss, the pinkette found a cozy seat by the window looking out over the street. She happily watched people walk up and down the street before turning her gaze to watch her not-yet boyfriend. He was so handsome. Tall, light-tanned skin and lovely dark blue eyes that helped give him the calm aura he always had around him. His long, ombre hair was kept in a low ponytail and always so soft. Poppy was sure he must have some magical shampoo he used even if he always claimed he didn't.

Along with the great looks, he had also had an amazing personality. Poised and calm, Creek always let bad things roll off his back, no matter how horrible they could be. He was kind and gentle, funny and always has advice for her and their friends when they needed it! He also knew when to cut back and have a little fun when stress was high. And he was a great dancer and singer! He really was almost too perfect.

Poppy sighed dreamily as she watched him, imaging just how great things would be when he decided he was ready to date her. Their friends wholeheartedly supported them already and were brainstorming up ship names for them. He was also a big hit with all her followers and subscribers, who always commented on how much a cute couple they made. Poppy squealed happily to herself, excited for all the romantic prospects the future held.

"And what are you squealing about?" Creek's voice cut through her daydreams as he sat a large Double Chocolate Mocha in front of her alongside a yummy looking muffin.

"Oh!" She grinned up at him, "Nothing~"

"Nothing, eh? Well it must have been quite intriguing if it distracted you."

Poppy gave him a little half smile, "Well, I thought it was. It was tall and handsome." She took a sip of her drink, "Thank you."

"Of course, Sweet." He grinned, "And just tall and handsome? Not dark?"

She laughed, "Of course not! There's nothing dark about you. Just light and...calmness!"

Creek chuckled indulgently at her, "Calmness, it's what I strive for."

They spent almost the rest of the afternoon there, chatting and flirting. Poppy even posted a few cute pictures of the two of them on Instagram before they decided to leave to show what a good time they had. They strolled leisurely in the direction of her home, Creek reaching out to hold her hand which had Poppy beaming at him. She was just contemplating about maybe leaning her head against his shoulder, which would have been more romantic had they been in the park, when his phone buzzed with a text message.

"Hmm..." He hummed as he read it.

"What is it?" Poppy asked, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

Creek gave her am easy smile that helped calm her worry, "Nothing serious, Love. I've simply been asked to come help with a new student at my work. They're having a bit of trouble emptying their mind for meditation. My boss feels I'm the most suited to help." He frowned at her then, "Though I'm afraid that means I must leave you now."

She grinned at him, "That's alright! We're not that far from my apartment and it's still daylight. I'll be fine!" She playfully waved her hands at him, "Shoo, shoo. Go help that person find inner peace!"

He chuckled at her, "Very well. Do text when you get there though, alright?" He lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it, "Take care, Sweet."

"I will~" She giggled before watching him hurry off in the opposite direction. He was so cute when he worried about her.

**XXXXXX**

Poppy sang merrily to herself as she finally arrived home. She had spent another hour or so wandering her way though some other shops on her way home after Creek left, happily talking to anyone she met. She couldn't help the little twirl in front of her door as she thought about Creek again. Today had been an absolutely fantastic day and she was _so_ ready to be his girlfriend, if only he'd ask her.

Hopping inside the apartment, the pinkette tossed her purse and scrapbook stuff onto the table before peaking inside the fridge. Hoping to see something yummy marinating, she was surprised to find nothing new and frowned. Branch had said he had been planning on making tacos tonight but it would seem that wasn't the case and that had Poppy wondering why. That was when she keyed into the shower running and realized perhaps that her roommate may have gotten home shortly before she had and hadn't had time to prep anything. Shrugging, she closed the fridge before flopping to the couch, she'd ask him about dinner when he was done.

Playing on her phone, Poppy easily lost track of time and when her stomach growled it was almost thirty minutes later. She lifted her head to stare down toward the hallway and wondered just how Branch could take such long showers when the water turned off. Figuring it was a good time to bug him about dinner, she scurried over to the bathroom door. Snickering to herself as her knocking would most likely scare him, Poppy raised her fist.

"Hey, Branch~!" She knocked out a little tune, "Come out, come out, come out!"

"What?!" He cried, opening the door, "Can't I have two minutes of peace?!"

And suddenly Poppy forgot what she wanted to say as her roommate was standing before her in nothing but a towel.

Staring at the sight before her, the young woman couldn't help but let her eyes roam. Damp, tawny skin stretched over a strong chin and wide neck that led down to broad shoulders and surprisingly toned muscles, everywhere. Poppy couldn't help but to wonder just when did all this happen and why hadn't she noticed before as she watched a drop of water slowly drip down his chest. She caught sight of the faded scar from where he fell on a sharp rock as a kid on the right side of his torso before watching his stomach muscles ripple as he breathed. Mesmerized by another droplet of water, the pinkette let her eyes fall farther downward and wondered just what his hips looked like under that towel.

Branch was surprised at himself for answering the door before throwing something to wear on but ignored the sudden self-consciousness for glaring at Poppy, "Poppy! What did you want?!"

"Huh?!" Amber eyes blinked back into focus and Poppy felt herself blush as she faced Branch's icy-blue glare, "Oh, uh..." Right, she had wanted something... "Dinner!" She practically screeched, "Just wondering what's for dinner! Yup! Uh-huh!"

Branch groaned and threw his head back, "I don't know! Leftovers! Is that all?"

She nodded rapidly, "Yup! Okay! Great! See ya later!" She then practically fled to the living room.

Poppy fell heavily onto the couch and stared blankly at the TV as she processed what she had just discovered. Holy freaking cupcakes! Branch was hot! Really, really hot! And she wasn't sure how to feel about that. Sure, she had checked her friends out once or twice but those times had never...meant anything! She hadn't wanted to reach out and touch them. And she certainly hadn't wanted to trail her hands down that little path of dark hair and find where it ended or hold onto strong looking shoulders while she was held against the wall and-No! No, no, no, no!Bad Poppy! She liked Creek! Creek was charming and cute and a gentleman and liked her hugs and didn't yell at her for singing too loud or leaving glitter on the table. She was attracted to _Creek_ and wanted to date _Creek_. She most certainly _did not want_ to have _those thoughts_ about her roommate who was her best _friend._

Shaking her head to rid herself of those silly and inappropriate thoughts, Poppy made a vow to herself not think about Branch like that anymore. He was very slowly learning to trust her again and she didn't want to lose that over having the sudden thoughts of how attractive he was that had entered her mind. Plus it was probably just a momentary lapse, Poppy assured herself, she was mostly in shock over realizing her best friend had grown up. It didn't mean anything.

Meanwhile Branch stood in the bathroom doorway, staring confusedly after Poppy after she fled. That had been weird even for her and he wondered just what had happened to cause that reaction. Because, after all, he must have imagined her checking him out and blushing as there was no way she would find him attractive. She had only gaped at him out of surprise. Sighing, he retreated back into the room to get dressed and to try and forget about Poppy's reaction to seeing him almost naked.

**XXXXXX**

It was later that night when Poppy quietly knocked on Branch's door. After convincing herself that it wasn't a big deal that she suddenly discovered her best friend and roommate was attractive, she had felt bad for essentially disturbing his privacy. She completely blamed her hunger for her lack of patience. Now she felt she should apologize to him, least things get awkward between them.

"Hey..." She greeted, opening his door and peaking inside.

Branch glanced up from writing in his notebook, "...Hey."

"I just..." Poppy fidgeted in the doorway and Branch had to try very hard not to find it adorable, "I wanted to say sorry."

He looked at her confusedly, "What for?" Probably for finding him repulsive but as this was Poppy, Miss I-Never-Say-Anything-Mean, he doubted she would actually admit it.

"Well...for not waiting for you to come out of the bathroom." She shrugged her shoulders, "I could've waited till you at least opened the door to ask about dinner. I'm use to just going in from sharing with my previous roommates and the girls, you know?"

"...Right." He turned back to stare at his writing, "It's not a big deal."

"But-"

"It's fine, Poppy." And really it was, he knew she hadn't meant to react the way she had. Poppy tried so hard to make sure everyone was happy and if that meant apologizing for something trivial she thought upset him, she would do it.

"Alright..." She was convinced he didn't believe her as she turned around to leave so she turned back and rushed over to his bed to give him a huge hug.

"Ack! Poppy! Get off!" He shouted.

"You're my best friend, Branch. I hope you know that and don't leave because of this." She said into his hair.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna leave just because you saw me a towel, geez." He had thought about it, started making a plan for it even, but he just couldn't bring himself to actually implement it. He was too attached to this crazy woman to do that.

She giggled, "Alright. And hey!" She pulled back, signature grin back in place, "That means we hit half of a roommate checkpoint! 'Seeing each other in a towel', You just have to catch me in one and it'll be even!"

Branch blushed at the thought because he so totally _did not want_ to see Poppy wrapped in nothing but a towel. He didn't think he'd be able to handle the reality of it vs his imagination of the event. He pushed her off, "No thank you! Get out! Go to bed!"

Giggling, she pushed herself to her feet, "Fine, fine. I'll take it easy on you tonight, Bud." She flounced back to his doorway, "Night, Bestie~!" And then she was out the door.

Branch sighed and sank into his pillows. Bestie, Best Friend, friends, right. That was all he would ever be to her. Glancing at his poetry, he growled at the flowery words before shutting it and tossing it to the foot of his bed. What was the point of writing any of that when she would never see it and never know his true feelings for her?

Punching his pillow in sudden aggravation, Branch turned over and tried to ignore the ache in his heart. He knew he was in for another sleepless night as he stared at the wall and found all he could think about was the beautiful, pink haired woman in the next room and how she would only ever see him as a friend and never as something else. That would never, ever happen. No, that's what perfect, nice, good looking _Creek_ was for.

**XXXXXX**

**Oops, this got a little angsty for Branch at the end. **

**And Poppy 'Just a friend' Meadows, you are in hard denile. You just haven't realized your actual feelings yet. Also wow you went from 0 to DTF in like 2 seconds there XD**

**More to come!**


	10. Prank War

**AN Edit, 8/14/19: I want to thank you all soooooooo, so much for all the wonderful comments you've left so far! I know I don't reply to all of them (at least on ) but please know I love seeing them and appreciate all the love you've given this fic! I actually wrote this chapter back in like...April/May and while I maybe should've done a few things differently I still like how it came out and I hope you all do too!**

**So this chapter was really, really hard to start. Not because of the content but because at the time I was going to start it I was dealing with a lot of real life thinks, the biggest being we had to put one of my cats to sleep and it was really hard to find the motivation/inspiration to write. I almost thought this would become like all my other half-finished fics and never get done but with sheer determination and being boosted by all the wonderful comments I'd gotten so far, I kept trying until the muses responded and gave me something to work with. So without further ado, Chapter 10.**

**Prank War time! Also this is the chapter where Branch and Poppy apparently unconsciously flirt with each other XD**

**XXXXXX**

It was a few weeks after The Incident, as Poppy was dubbing it in her mind, and for the most part they had moved on from it. Poppy had been a little awkward around Branch for a few days and he had been a little more irritable than usual but they had managed fall back into their sort of routine. Being distracted by classes and work had helped of course and now they could concentrate on more important things. Like Poppy's current prank war with the Snack Pack.

What had started as a few silly jokes -jump scares, drawing on faces, fun with puns- had quickly turned into elaborate plans to get whoever was the current victim. Guy had tricked them all into wearing shiny disco outfits for a day by telling everyone there was going to be a Retro Day at the university. Of course when they made their epic entrance they were the only ones in costume and Guy was filming them. They all, of course, still had fun, even after Smidge chased Guy around campus.

Satin and Chenille somehow found the time to pull the classic of covering someone's car in sticky notes on Suki. The Dj had been quite surprised to come out of class one day to find her car completely covered in written on sticky notes. Most were teases from the twins but there were a few from Guy asking the tangerine haired woman out. What the twins hadn't expected was for Suki to get them back by wrapping their car in saran wrap the next day.

Smidge had tricked all of them in believing she no longer loved pranks by claiming she was tired of them. She kept them believing it for two whole days until she caught them in a massive water balloon bombing. And then Biggie had somehow managed to find the time to wrap all their things in wrapping paper, tame by comparison sure but their big hearted friend could never find it in him to play mean pranks on anyone.

The latest prank had been by Cooper, who had gotten Poppy by replacing all the middles of a carton of Oreo's with toothpaste.

The young pink haired woman was currently in the midst of setting up her revenge on her friend by filling up a large bucket with as much glitter as she could find. She planned on the classic of a bucket falling on the victims head but with her own twist. Giggling in a rather evil way, Poppy finished filling the bucket almost to the brim before carrying the pail to the front of the art building. Guy and Smidge were helping her set up, as they had also eaten some toothpaste filled cookies, and they were eager to see their tall friend covered in the colorful cocktail of glitter Poppy had mixed up.

Passing the bucket up to Smidge, Poppy watched her attach it to their rig that would spill it all over Cooper when he walked through the door. Once they were certain it wouldn't fall by itself and ruin the prank, the three cleared away the step stool and trash and hid behind the corner as Poppy opened the camera app on her phone. Guy made the call to Cooper telling him to come quickly and now all they had to do was wait for him to show up.

However as they were so focused on the door, they didn't noticed their dreadlocked friend come up behind them, "Hi guys! So what'd you need to see me for?"

"Aaah!"

"Oh my god!"

"Cooper!" Poppy cried as she turned around, "You were suppose to come through the main door!"

"I was?" He asked before laughing, "Sorry!"

The trio sighed at their oblivious friend before a sudden cry and crash of a bucket falling came from around the corner. The cry had even sounded very familiar to Poppy as she peeked around the side to see a now thoroughly glitter covered Branch standing in the doorway. She couldn't help the snickers that escaped as she watched him growl and shake some of the tiny sparkles off, the bucket slowly turning on the floor.

The raven haired man glanced up with a glare as he heard her and yelled, "Poppy! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Sorry, Branch!" She said, walking over to him, still trying to contain her laughter as her friends giggled behind her, "That wasn't meant for you."

Branch scoffed and brushed more glitter out of his hair, "Oh yeah, the giggles really sell that."

"Really!" She exclaimed, "Although..." More snickering escaped as she gestured to him, "You're really making that work. Heehee!"

Glowering at the pinkette, Branch stepped up to loom over her, "Careful, Poppy. You don't want to face the wrath of the Prank King, do you?"

"Ha!" She laughed, giving him a disbelieving look as she crossed her arms, "You? The Prank King? I think not."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who won _all_ of our prank wars as kids?"

Poppy scoffed, "Pffft, please. We were kids." She smirked up at him, "You don't have what it takes to take me on, Bud."

"Oh really?" He smirked back.

"Really, really~"

Branch gave her a rather predatory grin, "Then bring it on, Princess."

**XXXXXX**

Poppy was on her highest guard for the rest of the day and into the next, she even spent the night at Smidge's just to make sure Branch didn't get the opportunity to prank her at home. She made sure to keep an eye out for him as she made her way around campus, making note of anything that seemed suspicious. She avoided him whenever she could and went as far as sitting in the front row of their shared class, he wouldn't be getting her to sit on any whoopie cushions or brownies. Was she going just a little too far? Maybe but the so called 'Prank King' wasn't going to get the drop on her! She was the Queen of Parody and she wouldn't be de-throned.

Approaching the end of the day, Poppy was confident that she had managed to thwart any attempts Branch could have made during at school. Now she'd just have to avoid him at their apartment, or at least make it very difficult for him to prank her back, a little more complicated but not impossible. She was happily making her way down a hallway, stopping here and there to talk to other friends, heading toward the door that would lead her toward the parking lot. Maybe if she got home before Branch did she could whip up a batch of cupcakes and then preemptively prank him before he got her? Hmm...but how to get him to take the treat if she did?

Taking a chance look out a window, she couldn't help but notice her roommate outside walking down the path, phone in hand. The pinkette stopped and tilted her head to the side, wondering what he was up to as he _never_ walked around texting or playing games on his phone like that. He always claimed it wasn't safe and people were bound to run into something! Watching him disappear around the corner, Poppy scrunched her face up in suspicion and hurried to catch up with him. The hypocrite wouldn't get away from her!

So focused on catching up with him, Poppy harshly pushed open the door and didn't notice the bucket falling on her head until it was too late.

Stopping in shock at being covered in some soft, sticky substance, the young woman lifted the bucket off her head and wiped at her eyes. She wondered briefly what it could be until the familiar sweetness filled her nose and she recognized it as vanilla frosting. How in the world did Branch managed to get this much frosting?! Blinking, she looked up to see her roommate standing a few yards away, smirking at her. He then bowed and saluted her before turning and walking away.

That little-! How dare he?!

"Ooooh..." Poppy growled, hands fisting, "Just you wait, Hawthorn. I'll get my revenge," She licked some frosting off her thumb, "And it'll be sweet."

**XXXXXX**

After a thorough shower to wash away all the frosting in her hair and starting a load of laundry, Poppy brainstormed for what she could possibly do to get Branch back before he got home. Humming as she looked through the cabinets for something to eat, she caught site of a lone can frosting. Hmm, Branch wouldn't suspect her to use frosting in her prank against him, would he? But what could she put it in...

Taking a look around, she'd have to choose something that wouldn't be obvious for a prank set up. Nothing in the kitchen, too obvious, and nothing in his room for now as he'd be too suspicious and check everywhere. Groaning, Poppy bounced on the balls of her feet as she tried to shake some idea out. Of course, rushing would make her sloppy but then again if she didn't figure something out soon, she may run out of time. Grabbing her phone, she decided to turn to the internet for inspiration and if that didn't help, she'd text the Pack. Her friends could always come through in a pinch.

Although it looked like that wouldn't be necessary as one of the first few suggestions would be perfect. Poppy grinned and cackled evilly, Branch was in for a surprise.

**XXXXXX**

It was a few hours later, quite a few hours more than Poppy thought he'd be out, when Branch came home. He dropped his keys in the small bowl by the door, glad he didn't have to worry about tripping over any of Poppy's shoes since they added the shoes rack and wandered into the kitchen. He looked around, trying to find anything out of place before glancing at the pinkette on the couch. She was seemingly just innocently playing a game on her phone but he knew her better than that. She'd had plenty of time to set up a revenge prank.

"I'm home..." He said, tone betraying his suspicions.

"And rather late too," She gasped dramatically as she looked up, "And it's a school night! Such a delinquent! Whatever were you doing?!"

He glared at her, unamused with her antics, "I was playing video games with Gristle. He's a sore loser and wanted a rematch. Now what did you sabotage?"

She giggled, going back to her phone game, "Tsk, tsk, Branch. You know I wouldn't tell you that. If I did anything that is. As it stands I'm waiting till you fall into a false sense of security before getting my revenge. Nobody dumps frosting on me without paying."

"Right..." He didn't believe her for a second but currently had no proof that she was lying.

As Poppy went back to her game, he subtly inspected the kitchen for any pranks laying in wait. Finding the cabinets free of fake spiders and the faucet free of plastic wrap and no fake gross food in the fridge, Branch concluded it was safe. Grabbing an apple, and inspecting it to make sure it was indeed real, he wandered into his room to thoroughly check for any tricks. Finding his bed and drawers empty of itching powder or sneezing powder, closet free of anyone waiting to jump out and his desk chair free of glue alongside anything else he could think of, he decided to trust that Poppy hadn't done anything to his personal effects either. Still, he didn't trust her to not have done anything in retaliation and he wasn't about to let her catch him off guard.

Unable to think of anything else to inspect at the moment, the raven haired man yawned and decided he'd have to place some tentative trust in Poppy for not having sabotaged anything yet. Also he was locking his door tonight, he didn't trust her that much to not sneak in and do something in the night. Quickly changing into some pj's, Branch made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. However as he opened the medicine cabinet for the toothpaste, he thought better of it and grabbed the new one from below the sink. He wouldn't put it past Poppy to have somehow messed with the opened one.

Squeezing some onto his toothbrush, Branch would have began brushing his teeth, if it had tasted right. Feeling the substance dissolve in his mouth and licking some off the toothbrush, he growled. That little witch! She went and somehow replaced it with frosting! Mint flavored frosting! Slamming his toothbrush on the counter he stormed out of the bathroom.

"Poppy!" She had the gall to start laughing as he came to stand in front of the couch, "Seriously?! The toothpaste?!"

"Hahaha! That'll teach you! I told you no one gets away with dumping frosting on me." She smirked before sashaying her way over to him and poking him in the chest, "Face it, Branch. You're fighting a loosing battle here. Because while you may claim to be the 'king', you're nothing compared to the Queen~" She leaned in close with a smug look, "And this is just the beginning."

It took all of Branch's willpower to not grab her and kiss that smug look off her face, for there was something insanely attractive about a smug Poppy, as he watched her go toward her room. And if she thought he was going to give up now, she was oh so wrong, this was only the beginning and Branch would be the victor. The Prank King would reign supreme.

**XXXXXX**

The next few days were filled with various pranks pulled on one another, starting the very next morning. Poppy really should have expected a retaliation from Branch for the toothpaste. The prank? The sugar jar replaced with salt. So when a sleepy, not awake pinkette came shuffling out of her room and started pouring herself a cup, she didn't suspect that the white granules she spooned in wasn't the usual. Until she took a sip that is. Her nose had wrinkled and as she made a disgusted face, Branch couldn't help but laugh and snap a quick picture. Poppy had glared and shook her head at him, claiming 'not cool' before finding the sugar to make a proper cup.

Her revenge was simple but a classic. A pie in the face. Spending a quick hour in the Home Ec. kitchens, Poppy whipped up a plain crust before filling it with homemade whip-cream. She even made sure it was towering as high as she could make it, since Branch loved his whip-cream. Waiting until he was distracted with studying, thankfully somewhere outside, she approached as casually as she could with a pie held behind her back. Glancing quickly to where Smidge was recording this for a vlog, Poppy asked if Branch knew there was something on his face. As soon as he turned to ask her what she meant, she cried 'This!' and smashed the pie right in his face. She and Smidge laughed joyously as Branch sputtered and cursed, jumping up and wiping cream off his face. He glared at Poppy and bit out that she was in for it.

Branch had to wait to get back at her as it was extremely difficult to catch Poppy off guard when there were pranks around. The opportunity was finally granted when Branch came home a little earlier from work than usual. Poppy was asleep on the couch, in the aftermath of an afternoon of babysitting, and was dead to the world. Grinning, he had quickly and quietly grabbed the can of whip-cream from the fridge. Sneaking over to spray it in her hand, Branch couldn't help but take a moment to gaze at her. She hardly ever seemed to slow down so for him to catch her asleep and unaware was a rare treat. She was just so beautiful, inside and out, he had to take his chance to take it in. If he had a heart he wouldn't ruin her slumber but she started this war and he wouldn't give up until she caved.

As quietly as he could, Branch had maneuvered one of her hands to cup the whip-cream before spraying a pile. He then stood over the back of the couch and tickled her nose with a feather he found in her craft boxes. Nose twitching, the pinkette lifted the cream filled hand up to get the itch. Coming awake with a start, she stared at her hand before spying a smug Branch standing over her. Pouting, she stuck her tongue out at him before getting up and claiming he was immature. He promptly responded he was just putting himself on her level with a smirk.

After some brainstorming, Poppy opted to prank Branch back by painting his bar soap with clear nail polish. She would have done the classic of some hair dye in his shampoo but the jerk had been hiding his from her. She was however soon rewarded with Branch storming out of the bathroom, sadly dressed, waving the soap in the air. Thankfully she had managed to dodge it when he threw it at her as she was laughing. He then claimed he'd get her back with something she wouldn't expect.

**XXXXXX**

That something was an unexpected find at the grocery store as Branch had been brainstorming the rest of the that week's dinner. Grinning from their small balcony as Poppy walked down below, Branch waited from the perfect opportunity to dump his bucket of balloons on her. Sure water balloons weren't too original, but water balloons filled with special watercolor dyes were. They would make his perky and confident roommate regret ever starting this prank war on him by, temporarily, making her into a walking rainbow for a few hours.

Watching as she stopped to talk to one of their neighbors for a moment, Branch quickly readied the bucket on the railing to dump it once she was done. Just as she waved the neighbor goodbye, the poet quickly shouted to her before pouring the bucket over. Multi-colored tiny balloons spilled out and rushed toward the ground where they broke all over Poppy and the sidewalk. Branch chuckled as Poppy stared up in shock at him before her face transformed into a look of rage and she stamped her foot. He saluted her and watched as she began marching herself inside.

"I can't believe you did that!" She shrieked about five minutes later as she came inside, "Water balloons?! Really?!"

"Hey, what can I say," He smirked as he shrugged a shoulder, leaning against the balcony door, "Can't really mess with a classic. Although I did put my own spin on it. Try not to drip too much on the furniture though."

Poppy huffed, chest heaving and Branch was eternally grateful she wasn't wearing anything that became see-through when wet, "I'll get you for this! Just you wait!"

"I'd like to see you try." He smirked as it took all his willpower to remain casual because he was quickly discovering an angry Poppy was just as attractive as a smug Poppy, "Maybe you'll even come up with something that isn't as lame as your last prank."

"Oh-ho-ho! You think my last prank was lame now, huh?" She crossed her multi-colored arms, "Then prepare to feel the rain, mister, because I'm gonna pour the best prank on you. Ever!"

"Water-puns? Really? What? Gonna throw water balloons on me too?"

"Oooh...Shut up!" She punched his shoulder before storming off to the bathroom. He was gonna pay _so much_ for this!

**XXXXXX**

Ok, so Branch had sort of called it and she was gonna return the water balloon assault but the difference was going to be that she had the Snack Pack on her side. Giggling maniacally, Poppy couldn't wait until Branch came down the pathway. Everyone was already in position, Cooper and Biggie were hiding behind some bushes on the right, while Satin and Chenille hid on the left. Suki was kneeling behind a tree and Smidge was beside Guy behind a bench armed with super soakers. Poppy herself was hiding behind a trashcan as she waited for visual before she made herself known to the target.

Creek had briefly tried to talk her out of this, insisting that this prank war had gone on long enough but Poppy hadn't listened. She was determined to make Branch admit she was the prank master. After that the guru had sighed and wandered far away from the splash zone to watch the incoming carnage.

"Poppy, target is incoming," Came Biggie's voice through the walkie-talkie, "Are you sure about all this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now everyone, hold position and wait for my signal. Heh-heh-heh, it's showtime."

Peering around the trashcan, the pinkette watched Branch walk just past where Biggie, Cooper and the twins were hiding before popping out. She casually wandered up a few steps before stopping as Branch noticed her. He frowned at her and the water balloon she held in her hand.

"So you are copying me. Psh, and I thought you were original." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, Branch, you simply can't mess with a classic." She smirked, "But you're not the only one who can add their own spin to something. I'm not gonna just throw a water balloon at you. I told you, I'm bringing the rain." She then grinned evilly before shouting, "ATTACK!"

"Wha-?!"

Branch didn't know what hit him as all members of the Snack Pack popped out of hiding and began pelting him with balloons. He tried to get away but was stopped as Smidge jumped in front of him and sprayed him from her water gun. He tried to find another way to escape but it was difficult to form any sort of plan as the small projectiles hit him. Their laughter surrounded him as they continued their barrage with Poppy's being the clearest of them all. Eventually though they ran out of ammo and it was finally over and Branch was now completely and utterly soaked.

He stood there, water dripping off him, clothes sticking to his skin, spitting water from his mouth as Poppy cheerfully skipped up. He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes to glare at her, "Seriously?!"

"Uh-huh, yep~!" She chirped, "Ready to admit I'm the Prank Master?"

Branch growled and stood up from his hunch to tower over her, "Never." He then marched off muttering, water logged clothing sloshing as he went.

**XXXXXX**

Branch was still seething later that evening when Poppy came home, happily bounding in through the door. His response to her greeting was a heated glare before going back to his homework, not wanting to hear whatever she had to say. He heard her huff, and he could just imagine the pout she sent his way as she placed her hands on her hips, before she went into her bedroom. If he was smart he'd just go knock and tell her what she wanted to hear and end this stupid war but his pride wouldn't let him. He was going to win and she was going to be the one to admit he was the master of all pranks. He just needed a chance to get her back...

His chance came not forty-five minutes later when she flounced out dressed to go clubbing. Ponytail swinging, Poppy said she'd be back later and to not wait up. Branch watched her leave before grinning slowly, she was naive to think he wouldn't set up a return prank just because he was pissed off at her. Or she excepted it and thought whatever he'd do wouldn't compare to bombing with water balloons. Well, he'd just have to pull out something diabolical then, wouldn't he?

**XXXXXX**

Poppy arrived home well after two am, giggling as she teetered on her high-heels coming through the door. Clumsily locking the door, she giggled again as she spun and weaved her way to her room. A few hours of dancing and singing at a club with her best friends was just what she needed. Plus the few drinks she had didn't hurt either. Prank wars were fun and amazing but it was exhausting waiting for Branch to admit she was the master. Oh well, she'd just have to meet his attempts for however long it took.

"_And if you knock, knock me over, I will get back up again..." _She sang under breath, opening her door before pausing.

She blinked a few times as it took her muddled brain a moment to process what she was seeing. Not only was her bed completely covered and made neatly in newspaper but it was surrounded by a sea of red plastic cups filled with water. Poppy stood there for a second, momentarily impressed how fast Branch had set this all up as she'd only been gone a few hours, before realizing she'd now have to clean some of it out of the way so she could go to bed.

She'd have to make sure to throw a pillow at her roommate in the morning for this.

Sighing, for all she wanted to do was flop down on her bed, the young woman began picking up cups. After a few passes back and forth to the bathroom, and briefly pounding on Branch's door to get him to come help, Poppy finally had a path to her bed. Finding the edge of the newsprint, she pealed it back, making sure to crumple it loudly in hopes Branch would hear. Tearing more off her pillows, Poppy could finally crawl into bed. However she noticed that apparently one other thing had been done as she tried to slip her legs under her blankets. She couldn't slide them more than a few inches.

Throwing her comforter to the side, she saw her flat sheet was folded in half. She couldn't believe it, not only had Branch made it entirely difficult to get into her bed, he had also short sheeted it! Crying out in frustrating, Poppy flopped dramatically down, uncaring that she was now laying the other way. She'd just sleep this way for the night. Grabbing a pillow, the pinkette made herself comfortable, thought's of how she'd make Branch pay for this swimming in her head.

**XXXXXX**

Poppy spent the next few days trying to plan something worthy to get Branch back with while also, hopefully, drawing him into a false sense of security. She had been brainstorming with Cooper that morning but still hadn't settled on the right prank. She needed something epic, something so out there that not only would Branch be impressed by it but finally, _finally_ admit she was the best prankster ever. If only she could figure out what that was...

Taking a quick glance at her phone's clock, Poppy noted that it was getting pretty late and she had yet to see her roommate since that morning. Wondering where he could be, it's not like he went out to party or anything of the sort, she hoped he was alright. That's when she heard the door click open and Branch come shuffling in.

She listened to him lock it before greeting, "Hey, Roomie. Where ya been?"

"Library," He grunted, not even looking at her as he dragged himself though the kitchen, "I hope you haven't set up some ridiculous prank because I am not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" Poppy asked, getting up from the couch suddenly worried. He'd seemed fine this morning.

Branch growled low in his throat, "Bad day."

And it had started out relatively well too but he should have known things would go bad. They always did. Work had been fine, Reed had even praised him on his ideas to help make the store more organized and efficient but that was the only high point. Branch had missed the first bus back toward the university and had almost missed the second. Then the library had a small power outage which was just enough for him to lose the progress on his English essay, which he then of course had to rewrite. Then he'd had a run in with _Creek._ That damned guru had decided to not only insult his choice of major and his choice of electives but had of course rubbed it in that if he continued to be a negative person, he'd never find anyone to be with. And of course, _of course_, he brought up Poppy during that bit and how happy she was to be with Creek, even if they weren't 'officially' dating yet. And the last straw of the day had been when he'd gotten a email from one of his teachers saying he had to _completely re-do_ an assignment for no apparent reason, other than to make him suffer.

Branch just wanted to go to bed and not deal with anything anymore. Even his well meaning and caring roommate, who was looking at him like she wanted to hug him. He held up a hand to stop her from speaking, "I don't care what you have to say right now, Poppy. Just tell me you haven't set up a prank. Or go get rid of it, if you have."

Poppy bit her lip, wanting so badly to hug Branch right now but knew he'd just yell at her if she did, "I haven't done anything. Promise. I hadn't thought of what to do yet."

"Good." He grunted before shuffling off to his bedroom.

"Good night, Branch." Poppy said after him.

He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a 'good night' back as he opened his door. He paused however, "Poppy..." He said, voice sounding like his was trying to keep it even, "Where the hell is my bed?"

"What?" The pinkette walked closer and peeked over his shoulder to find his mattress completely missing and a small piece of paper sitting on the box spring, "Uuhhh...I did not do this."

"Really?" He asked, giving her a incredulous look, "Then who did?!"

"Oh dear..." It just occurred to her that perhaps Cooper could have gotten the wrong idea when they were talking and took her nodding to his suggestions as confirmation to go ahead and execute it, "I-I think it was Cooper. We were brainstorming earlier and oooh..."

Poppy ran back to the living room and grabbed her phone, hitting Cooper's speed-dial as she walked back to stand next to Branch. She listened to it ring, bounding on her toes, and preyed he picked up. When that didn't happen and all she got was his voicemail, she groaned, "Cooper! Call me back as soon as you wake up! Please! You weren't suppose to go through with the prank on Branch yet. I love that you wanted to help but I hadn't decided if that's what we were gonna do."

Branch watched her hang up, scowling, "You're too nice, you know that?"

"Shush, mistakes happen."

He rolled his eyes, "Suure, mistakes." He then huffed and glanced at where his missing mattress should be, "Floor it is. Or I guess the couch."

"What? No." Poppy protested, "You are not sleeping on the floor. Or the couch. You'll be even grumpier in the morning if you do that."

Branch leaned against his doorjamb, crossing his arms, "Then what do you suggest? Hmm? Only two options I have."

It was Poppy's turn to roll her eyes, "You can sleep in my bed. There's plenty of room."

"I-What?!" Branch's eyes widen and his brain momentarily shut off as he blushed, she couldn't be serious?! Them? Share her bed?! Nu-uh! No way! Not happening! That was the worse idea in forever! There was absolutely no way he was going to sleep in _Poppy's bed, _"No! W-we can't do that! I-it's not-! No!"

Poppy rolled her eyes again, "Psh! On please, Branch. We're both adults here. Nothing's gonna happen. Plus we use to share all the time as kids."

"Yeah. When we were _kids!_ I am not going to sleep in your bed!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are~"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yep~!"

"No!"

**XXXXXX**

He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was ridiculous, him sleeping in her bed when he could just use the couch. But as always, Poppy had managed to get her way. He groaned as he watched her pull back her comforter and sit on the left side, patting the right side before turning to her picture frame of friends and starting her good night routine. Rolling his eyes as her, Branch eyed her bed like it was going to attack him before stiffly sitting on the edge. Maybe he'd just wait till she was asleep before sneaking out to the couch. Sure, he'd probably regret it come morning but it was better than being in the same bed as Poppy. There was no telling what could possibly happen if he let his guard down and he wasn't about to let his feelings get out because he got too comfortable.

"Hey, Branch?" Poppy said, calling his attention to her.

"What?"

"I...I just wanted to say sorry. For letting this prank war get sort of out of hand. Heh...I forgot how competitive we could be. Truce?"

He sighed wearily before glancing at her, "Truce."

She smiled, and dammit if he didn't want to lean over and kiss her, before she yawned, "Well...guess it's bed time. And you don't have to sit on the edge like that Branch. Just relax."

Yeah, right. Like he could relax while laying in her bed, surrounded by her scent and being just a few inches away from her. He didn't say that though and just threw a pillow in-between them. It was fruitless barrier but it was better than nothing.

"What? Afraid I'll bite you in the night, Branch?"

He shrugged, "Yes." He then tossed his own pillow down and laid down, stiff and as far on the edge as he could go."

Poppy shook her head, "And you say I'm ridiculous. You need to relax, Bud."

"I am relaxed. Now go to sleep...and stay on your side of the bed!"

The pinkette heaved a fond sigh before flipping her light off and slipping under the covers, "Good night, Branch."

Branch made a noise in the back of his throat, "Night..."

He didn't know how long he just laid there, trying not to focus on Poppy every time she shifted or sighed. Branch also tried not to find the combination of vanilla and strawberry shampoo relaxing as he waited for her to fall asleep but soon enough his eyes fluttered closed and his muscles lost tension as he fell into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXX**

Morning came and with it Branch's internal alarm rang to wake him up. He came to slowly, feeling more well rested than he had in years. Sighing calmly, he shifted to sink farther into his pillows, deciding a few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt. Poppy wasn't the only one who liked to sleep in. Then in dawned on Branch that his pillows were never this fluffy and the sun was coming in though the window at a different angle than usual.

And that's when Branch remembered just where he was sleeping. He was still in Poppy's bed and now that he was awake he became aware of a few things. One, he had turned in the night and rolled toward the center of then bed and two, Poppy had done the same. Now she was laying practically on top of him, head tucked into his neck, leg thrown over his and a hand lightly clutching his shirt. And of course his arms had once again found their way around Poppy's waist, holding her close to him.

Branch felt himself tense because this was not good! He couldn't let Poppy wake up and find them like this, it would be so awkward. Trying to keep his breathing calm so he wouldn't wake her up with his hyperventilating, Branch tried to shimmy out from under her. Poppy made a noise of discontent as he started moving though and mumbled out something that almost sounded like 'stay' as she clutched his shirt harder. Branch groaned quietly, heart beating rapidly in his chest because he couldn't stay here. Taking a deep breath, he tried to move again, carefully prying Poppy's fingers from his shirt and slipping out from under her.

Once free, he rolled out of her bed and backed up a few steps, breathing heavily. He watched her grab after him before finding a pillow and hugging it close, humming softly. Trying to calm his racing heart, Branch watched her for another moment, mentally kicking himself for allowing that entire situation to happen. He shouldn't have given in last night. But what was done was done and he managed to get up without waking Poppy. Now he was going to go take a cold shower and not think about just how adorable she was when sleeping, with her hair a mess and the way she clung to the pillow like it was someone special to her. A very, very cold shower.

**XXXXXX**

**Branch and Poppy are way too competitive for their own good and honestly could have done way more savage pranks to each other but at the same time I was trying to keep light hearted like the Prank Day episode, which honestly boils down to the frosting buckets and water balloons XD**

**Also, fun fact, all the pranks were pure set up so I could write them sharing a bed XD **

**Also yes, I do ship Guy and Suki. I've been slowly falling for it and decided to slip it in, however I headcanon that they have a rather open relationship as Guy is a lover of all and Suki is a go with the flow kind of gal.**

**And woo! This is the longest chapter yet! And it took extra long to write not only because of aformentioned RL stuff but also intermine writers block but it's done now and I'm actually pretty proud of it! And wow 10 chapters! I've neven gotten this far in a multi-chapter fic! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I totally meant for this to end fluffy but it had other plans and it went a little angsty. Other than that though this is just a short, fluffy filler chapter since the last one was so involved. But I'll tell you all this, the next chapter's gonna be fun. Heehee~**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Edit: -_- I always forget I gotta reformat a few things for . Sorry for the double posting guys!**

**XXXXXX**

Captain Starfunkles Roller Rink and Arcade was not Branch's ideal place to go, with it's old furniture and stained carpet. It was honestly a wonder how it was still in business with how unsanitary and unsafe everything appeared, but Poppy had insisted he join them. Actually she had dragged him here against his will the moment she saw he was going to decline Bridget's invitation. So now he was stuck sitting in a sticky booth with the Snack Packs various bags as they all skated around the rink.

Gristle and Bridget were skating side by side, holding hands and being sickening sweet with each other like they always were. Satin and Chenille were chatting with Biggie as they skated around the rink, Branch only catching a few words when Biggie tried to deny something about not having a crush loudly as they went by. Cooper and Smidge had been racing but it seemed the two had moved onto arcade challenges. And Poppy, Guy and Suki were performing spins and a tricks while making references to some show that had Guy calling everyone a 'Pork Cutlet Bowl'. Branch honestly didn't want to know. He had seen Creek skating along with everyone before he had rolled off somewhere to take a phone call.

Branch sighed as his eyes once again found his pink haired roommate out on the rink because try as he might he was unable to help himself from watching her. She just drew his attention to her no matter what she did. He loved seeing her amber eyes sparkle with joy and her bright grin as she was surrounded by all her friends. If only he could be a source of that happiness too... But he was darkness while she was a bright sun that filled each and every day with light and was way too out of his reach, no matter how far he tried.

Blinking out of his melancholy thoughts, Branch made a quick note on his phone to write that line down in his poetry later.

Meanwhile Poppy was laughing as she and Suki spun around holding hands before Guy came in and grabbed the DJ. It was so nice of Bridget and Gristle to invite them all out like this, she hadn't realized how much she missed roller skating. Letting Suki skate alone with Guy for a moment, she started a lazy loop around the perimeter of the rink as she took in all her friends having fun. Except of Branch, who was slouched in the booth looking bored. Rolling her eyes at her roommate she made to skate over to him to try and get him to join them when she noticed Creek coming back, sans roller blades.

Rolling over and grabbed the edge, Poppy flashed him a smile, "Hey. Where are your skates? Not tired already I hope."

Creek smiled apologetically, "Not exactly. A coworker just called and asked if I could take their shift. Seems they caught a bit of a cold."

"Oh..." Poppy's shoulders dropped, she had been looking forward to spending more time with him.

"Fret not, Sweet." The guru cupped her chin, "We'll have time together again."

"I know.." She gave him a sad sort of smile, "It's just you've been working a lot lately."

Creek smiled at her, "Yes, but it's a good thing. I'll be able to afford a new apartment in no time. And then _you,_" He booped her nose, "Get to plan my house warming party."

Poppy giggled, "Okay. Have fun~"

"I always do." He bowed with his hands folded, "Namaste."

Poppy watched him go with a smile before turning her sight back to Branch. Time to get back to her plan of try getting him on the rink. Exiting the rink, she rolled over to their table with a grin.

"Hey, Braaanch~!" She sang, "Come skate with us."

"No." Was his deadpan response.

She pouted before pulling out a childhood trick, "Please? For me?"

Branch glared at her, "Nice try. That doesn't work anymore." A lie, actually. It could still work but he be damned if he let it. "So why did Creek leave?" Not that he really cared, he was glad the creep was gone but Poppy had looked sad about his departure and that didn't sit right with him.

"Oh...He had to go to work but hey! It's alright! It happens." She shrugged before drumming her hands on the table, "Now stop just sitting here and come join us!"

"No." He crossed his arms, "I'm not skating. Plus someone has to keep an eye on your things. You never know when a pickpocket could come by."

"Branch. We're the only ones here besides the employees."

"Yeah and that server looked shifty."

Poppy threw her head back and groaned, "Branch, it'll be fine. Come ooooon."

Before Branch could respond a different music track began to play. One that had Poppy turning around and grinning at Suki, who had gotten into the music booth, "Oh my gosh! Yes!"

Guy held out a hand dramatically. "Come my little Pork Cutlet Bowl! Let us dazzle everyone!"

Poppy laughed and forgetting her mission, skated back to the rink as she began to sing, _"Can you hear...my heat beat. I'm tired of feeling I'm...never enough. I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true."_

"_There'll be no more darkness when you believe,"_ Guy took a turn, grabbing her hand and pulling her across the floor, _"In yourself, you're unstoppable. Where you're destiny lies, dancing on your blades, you set my heart on fire~!"_

"_Don't stop us now!"_ They sang together as Suki joined in, _"The moment of truth. We were born to make history! We'll make it happen, we'll turned it around. Yes, we were born to make history!"_

Branch watched for a moment as the three continued to perform, the rest of their friends cheering them on, before shaking his head. He buried his face in his arms and wondered just why he put up with these people, no crush on the most gorgeous girl was worth all this.

**XXXXXX**

Branch and Poppy arrived back at their apartment in the early evening, Poppy parking in front of their building. The rest of their trip had involved Biggie and Gristle taking turns at the claw machine and everyone, except Branch, chowing down on some the greasiest pizza Branch had ever seen. He was glad to be back because that had been a waste of an entire afternoon he could've been studying or better yet, preparing dinner. It was the thought about dinner that suddenly had Branch groaning.

"What is it?" Poppy asked, "Did you forget something at the rink?"

"No." Branch huffed, "There's nothing prepared for dinner because _someone_ dragged me out when I could've been marinating the pork chops from the freezer."

Poppy looked playfully offended, "Well _excuse me_ for trying to help you relax a little. And to not hurt Bridget's feelings."

"Bridget would've understood."

Poppy let out a exasperated breath and rolled her eyes, here he went, being stubborn again. Shifting in her seat to better face Branch, she flashed him a smile, "Then how about this! You go to the store and pick something up for dinner and I'll go finish up that laundry I...sort of forgot about..."

Branch sighed and held out his hand for her keys, "Fine..."

**XXXXXX**

Branch came home an hour later with a bag of taco supplies and a new reason to be irritated at the little market store close to their apartment. Their selection of tomatoes and onions had been horrible, so he'd had to waste more time running to the larger grocery store. At least the ground beef wouldn't take too long to cook and dinner would done before too long. Opening the door and wincing at the pop music blaring throughout their home, Branch turned into the kitchen to find Poppy dancing at the sink, washing dishes and-Was that one of his shirts?!

"...I-is that my shirt?!" He asked, cheeks turning red and hoping she didn't notice the way his voice cracked because he just suddenly couldn't handle her. She looked too damn adorable in his faded green shirt with the pine tree decal because it was a few sizes too big for her, one of her shoulders on display because the neck hem dipped to one side and it was just long enough to allow her shorts to peek out from under it. Branch couldn't help but wish that was all she was wearing before instantly berating himself for that thought. Poppy wearing his clothes was _not a good thing!_

"Oh!" Poppy jumped in surprise at his voice before looking a little embarrassed as she dried off her hands, "Um...maybe?" Branch raised an eyebrow at her and gave a look that said she should explain. "Look! I'm sorry, okay?! But I was doing the laundry and needed a spare shirt because reasons," She had spilt detergent over the shirt she had been wearing and Branch's had been convenient to wear back up to the apartment, "And it's really comfortable so I sort of wanna keep it!"

"You-I-That-No!" Branch stumbled, dumping the groceries on the counter as he flailed his hands around, "You can't just steal someone's shirt!"

"Yes I can!"

Branch really wasn't sure why but rather than try to argue with Poppy, he instead lunged at her with a growl. Poppy squealed and ran off, leading to him chasing her around the apartment. She ran to the couch hoping to put it between them but he followed her around it. She leapt over a bean bag before having to dodge another lunge. Branch in turn chased her in circles around the armchair before she attempted to keep it between them. They bobbed to and fro before Poppy tore off again down the hall, Branch hot on her heels. He caught her around the waist before she could run into her room.

"Give it back!" He shouted, tickling her like he had always done when this happened as kids.

"Never!" She laughed, squirming out of his hold and running back toward the living room.

Growling, Branch pursued and they made another round between and past their furniture. Poppy tried to go back though the kitchen, making another attempt to get to her bedroom but Branch cut her off. Chasing her back toward the couch, Branch attempted to grab her but she suddenly turned and he had to catch himself on the back of the chair before falling. Poppy giggled at him but was soon attempting to dodge him again as he lunged for her. However when Branch's arms found their way around her waist, the two found themselves falling into the other beanbag.

Branch lifted himself up, intending to scowl at Poppy and berate her for again for stealing things that weren't hers but stopped when he noticed how close he was to her. He'd fallen on top of her, legs tangled together and her face was _right there._ If he was braver, if he wasn't certain that it ruin everything and she'd hate him, truly actually hate him, he would just lean down and kiss her. He'd kiss her and tell her how much she meant to him and all the poetry he'd written about her but...But he wasn't going to. He was _never _going to do that.

Poppy giggled as Branch leaned up, he hadn't chased her in years and she had forgotten how fun it was. Looking up with a smile, Poppy made to say something teasing when she noticed Branch just looking at her. Tilting her head to the side, she waited for him to speak as she unconsciously raised her hands to his chest and wondered if his eyes had always been that blue. Wondering if maybe she should say something, Poppy didn't get the chance as Branch suddenly pushed himself off her.

"Right! I was gonna cook!" He cried, voice an octave higher as he hurried over to the kitchenette.

"Okay..." Poppy blinked, wondering what that was about before toying with the hem of his shirt, "I-I won't actually keep the shirt, Branch. I was mostly messing with you."

He didn't respond for a moment, just went about gathering up a pan, before barely glancing back at her, "It's fine. I don't care."

"But-"

"Poppy." He said, voice containing a hint of a bite to it, "It's fine."

"...Okay." She got up and headed toward the door before slipping a pair of sandals on, "I'm just...gonna get the rest of my laundry. Be right back."

"Sure." Branch grunted.

As the door closed, he hung his head and slumped against the sink. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why'd he say that is was fine when it most certainly wasn't?! Why did he have to be such an ass that he upset her enough to run away?! Why couldn't he just be a normal human being?!

Sighing, because Branch really didn't want to contemplate the answer to that, he stood and started cooking. Maybe the menial task would help distract him enough from his thoughts, at least until he could lock himself in his room. And as he listlessly started to push ground beef around the pan, a small part of him hoped Poppy would be willing to forgive him. He really hadn't meant to upset her. Branch sighed again and hung his head, he really was the worst.

**XXXXXX**

**Oh Branch, I don't think Poppy would have minded if you had kissed her. Confused for a little while but not minded XP But then we wouldn't get to the rest of my plans for this story if you had XD **

**Hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next one! It's a bit I've been excited to get to!**

**History Maker-Yuri on Ice**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's a bit I've been waiting to write! It fought me a little but I think it turned out in the end c: Also sorry for any inaccuracies for the main thing this chapter's about, I did what research I could but sometimes real life experience is better for things and well...I haven't gotten a tattoo yet XD Oops? Did I just give away what happens? Guess you'll have to read and find out ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

Poppy sat in the park one bright and clear afternoon a few days later, scrapbook laid out in front of her as she cut out decorative pieces of paper out. The last few days had been spent silently arguing with Branch by trading his shirt back and forth. She'd had given back, as much as she had really wanted to keep it, and the next day found it laying on her bed. When confronted, Branch reiterated that he had said it was fine if she kept it. Except it clearly wasn't as he wouldn't even look at her when he said it! So the two had been shuffling it back and forth and she was gonna make sure he kept it or so help her-! Taking a deep breath, she was out here scrapbooking as a stress relief after all, the pinkette tapped her phone to play some music as she mused what to do with the current page.

It wasn't long before she was pulled from her musings with a shout of her name, "Poppy!"

Looking up, she grinned at the sight of her friends coming over, "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Look who's here!" Satin crooned, pulling one teal haired, extreme sports expert over.

"Oh my gosh!" Poppy squealed, jumping up for a hug, "Ripley! Hey!"

"Hey yourself, Popstar~" Ripley greeted with a wink.

Ripley Turner was a twenty-three year old extreme sport enthusiast and an old high-school friend of the Snack Pack. She made a living off of blogs about all the various sports and activities she did and in turn got to travel the world. It was a rare event for her to decide to show up in Bergenville.

"What you doing here?" Poppy asked excitedly.

Ripley smirked and nudged Satin, "Came to see my favorite designer of course~" Satin blushed and giggled as Chenille rolled her eyes, "And her equally cool sister."

"Thanks, Ripley." The older twin said with a bit of sass before sitting by Poppy. Prompting Guy, Suki, Smidge and Biggie to do the same.

Before Poppy could ask anything else, Satin was bouncing up and down, "Oooh~! Show her!"

"Show me what?"

Ripley chuckled and turned to raise a bit of her tank up, "Check it!" She had revealed a new tattoo, one of many, of a pink scaled mermaid with teal hair cradling a large gem stone.

"Wooow." Poppy awed before grinning at the older woman, "Very nice."

The conversation moved on from there to some of Ripley's adventures and on goings. She had been surfing down in the tropics and was heading to the mountains next to do some free climbing. Of course, she first had to come to the Couture twins, or rather Satin, before speeding off to her next quest. Poppy insisted they have a little party and go clubbing before she had to leave to which Ripley happily agreed. It was after that, she and Satin went to go skateboarding leaving the rest of the group to chat.

Once they were gone, Chenille slumped on the table and buried her head in her arms with a groan. The rest the Pack chuckled sympathetically as Biggie patted her back. It was well known throughout their group how much Chenille put up with when the sporty woman was around.

"I love Ripley, I do! And I know Satin does too," She groaned, "But I am not looking forward to the post Ripley Departure depression."

"Don't worry, Chenille." Biggie consoled, "We'll help cheer Satin up, like always."

"Yeah, we've gotten pretty good at it." Smidge boasted, "Isn't that right, Poppy?"

"Yeah, uh-huh," Poppy distractedly replied, phone held steady in her hands as she looked at pictures.

Suki leaned over her shouldered and chuckled, "She's scrolling again."

"I'm gonna do it this time, you guys. I mean it!" Poppy had decided a long time ago she had wanted a tattoo and seeing the newest one of Ripley's had made her determined to finally commit to have an image forever etched into her skin. If only she could choose something! There were so many great choices! Hearts, butterflies, cats, pride symbols, fish, mermaids, she could even get one of her little troll-self if she wanted! She just couldn't decide and it was driving her crazy!

Guy laughed lightly, "We've all heard that one before. What are the choices this time?"

"Uugg! Too many!" And the pinkette folded onto the table to groan into her scrapbook, "Help me."

"Well..." Biggie started, looking pensive, "Perhaps you should first choose what category you'd want? Cute, fancy, abstract. Something with words maybe?"

"Yeah!" Smidge cheered, "You could get something with your fave lyrics!"

"With some music notes! Or a guitar?" Suki suggested.

"Perhaps maybe something immortalizing someone special?" Guy prompted, "Like Fuzzbert."

Poppy groaned again, those were all such great ideas! She loved music but deciding on favorite lyrics? She loved too many different songs to choose just one. She liked the music note idea but thought they'd really go best with some lyrics. She loved her cat but immortalizing him on her skin...didn't feel right. "I don't knoooooow..."

"Oh!" Chenille exclaimed, "Why not get one of those cupid hearts? With the arrow going through it?" She then giggled, "With yours and Creek's names in it?"

Poppy looked up at Chenille, blush dusting her cheeks, "Oh...That's...good..." She didn't hate that idea, "But...Creek and I aren't actually together yet. I donno if I should..."

"You so should!" Cheered Chenille, the rest of their friends nodding in agreement, "It'd be so romantic."

"And maybe then he'd finally ask out for real!" Added Smidge.

"And you could live happily ever after~" Cooed Biggie.

"Well..." Poppy bit her lip to keep herself from smiling too much. Smidge had a point, maybe it'd be the final push for Creek to finally ask her to be his girlfriend.

"You know you want to, Pops..." Needled Suki, elbowing her.

"Oh yes. You so do." Added Guy, smirking.

Poppy whined low in her throat before crying out, "Okay, okay! I do! I want to do that idea!" She giggled happily as her friends cheered, "Think you guys can help me keep it a secret until I get it? Oh! I should ask him to come with me when I get it!"

"Yes!"

"Totally!"

"Okay!" Poppy said with determination, "I'll ask Creek to come with me when I get my first tattoo but first...Help me design it?"

**XXXXXX**

"You're going to do what?!"

Poppy rolled her eyes at Branch's expected reaction to hearing she was getting a tattoo. She had brought it up while they did the dishes that evening. Although she hadn't told him what she was getting yet, she wanted it to be kept as secret as it could before she actually got it. Not that she thought Branch would go and ruin the surprise to Creek, she just wanted to keep the final design to herself until she got it. Plus Branch always got so weird whenever she talked about Creek and she just had a feeling he'd be even more adamant she not get it once he heard who she was getting it for.

Branch couldn't believe Poppy wanted to do something so ridiculous and irresponsible...Okay he could, she'd done things like that before but a tattoo?! That was permanent! It be with her for the rest of her life! Didn't she know all the risks involved?! Then of course there was the question of what if she changed her mind? She could never change it or remove it! It was a terrible idea.

"Poppy." He said seriously, looking her in the eye, "Don't you know what bad idea this is?! It's _permanent!_ You can never get it removed! What if the artist does a terrible job, hmm? What if you flinch and gets ruined? What if they don't sterilize the needles correctly and you get an infection?!" He waved his hands around, "This isn't like the time you drew cupcakes all over yourself and then hour later changed them to kittens! You can't change your mind once it's there! Have you thought of that?!"

Huffing, Poppy crossed her arms and stared at her worry-wort of a roommate, "Branch. I've thought about this for a _year_, this isn't a random decision made on a whim. Also the artist I'm going to is very well recommended so I doubt there's any reason to worry about it getting messed up or infected." She smirked at him, "And I am not going to change my mind. I know what I want."

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, "You say that now."

"I mean it," Poppy pouted, "Plus I can always get another if I _do_ want something different. So I'm getting this, wither you approve or not."

Branch frowned, "Fine. Just don't blame me when you regret this. I warned you." He then turned to go to his room.

"I'm not gonna regret this!" Poppy called after him after she stuck her tongue out at him. She wasn't, her design was perfect.

**XXXXXX**

A few days later found Poppy pacing and fidgeting across the street from the tattoo parlor she'd chosen as she waited for Creek to show up. While she was certain she wanted this, she couldn't help but be a little nervous about it. She had always thought having one would be cool and had gone back and forth with getting it throughout most of high school but just hadn't gone through with it. It honestly hadn't been since the last year that she had seriously thought about it and had been looking at ideas. And she knew this was going to be with her forever and that it could hurt but Poppy wasn't going to let that, or paranoid roommate's, stop her.

Checking her phone for the time and wondering where her not-quite boyfriend was, the pinkette sort of wished the rest of the Pack, or at least maybe Suki or Smidge, was there with her. They had all decided to make themselves busy with work or other obligations so she could be here with only Creek as to not get in the way of any official asking out. Poppy loved that they did that but she really wanted some company right now. For moral support.

She sighed and was about to steer herself into the parlor when her phone beeped. Jumping slightly, she pulled it back out to see a text from Creek.

_'Can't make it, Love. Apologies.'_

Oh...

Poppy unconsciously pouted, disappointed he wasn't coming but was sure he had a good reason. He always did. But now she was going to have to get her first tattoo by herself and she wasn't so sure she wanted to do that. But all her friends were busy... Well everyone except Branch, who was actually off today but was against her gong through with this. Biting her lip and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, Poppy decided to give it a chance anyway and poked at Branch's contact in her phone. If he said no, as he probably would, she'd go in anyway! She was Poppy Meadows and she never backed down!

"_What?" _Branch's bored voice echoed from the phone.

"Will you come join me?! Creek can't make it and everyone else is busy!" Poppy said in a rush, her nervous energy making her talk fast, "Pleeease, Branch? I'll do anything if you go with me! Bake your favorite dessert, cook dinner, not sing or play pop music for an entire night! I know you don't want me to do this but I really want a little moral support, please?!"

She waited with bated breath before she heard him sigh, _"Fine...Where are you?"_

Poppy jumped up and down, her bracelets jingling, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ooooh~ I'm so gonna hug you when you get here! No question!" Giggling a little she spun in place before telling Branch where she was, "See you soon~!"

"_Yeah, yeah..."_

**XXXXXX**

It luckily only took Branch about twenty minutes to find the place Poppy was waiting at, finding her dancing in nervous excitement. He still couldn't believe she was going through with this, tattoo's were a big deal! He hoped whatever design she had was something she wouldn't mind having forever because he had looked up just how difficult it was to change certain ones. He also couldn't believe he'd agreed to be her moral support. Where were all her wonderful friends? Shouldn't they be here to cheer her on with this horrible decision? They were probably the cause of this was happening in the first place and-No. No. Branch mentally scolded himself because he knew, deep down, the Snack Pack were all good people who just supported Poppy the same why she supported them. And if he continued down that thought path he'd inevitably insult them in someway this afternoon and that would upset Poppy. Which was something he didn't want to deal with today if he could help it because he hated feeling guilty.

Approaching her, he made to say something but she noticed him first and hugged him without warning, "Oh my glitter! Thank you again!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay! Get off!" He cried, pushing her away, "Let's just go get your horrible life choice over."

Poppy stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't be such a spoil-sport. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him across the street and into the shop.

A little bell twinkled as Poppy pushed open the door and dragged Branch inside before looking around with awe. Shops like this never stopped to amaze her since they could be so different from other places. A glass front counter sat on the right with the register, displays of knick-knacks and pictures of past and favorite customers on the shelves. All around the shop were displays of the varying designs that this shop offered and more pictures of amazing and complicated tattoos. There were also displays around the shop holding the choices for multiple different body piercings, something else this particular shop offered. Last but not least was a curtained off area in the back where the chairs and supplies sat, waiting to be used.

As Poppy and Branch looked around by the entrance, a tall, statuesque red haired woman with tattoos all down her arms and across her chest came out from behind the curtain, where a buzzing sound could be heard, "Hey. Welcome. What can I do for you today?"

"Hi!" Poppy enthusiastically greeted, hopping up to the counter with a grin, "I was looking to get a tattoo today."

The woman chuckled at Poppy's excitement, "Alright." She turned to the nearby computer and started typing, "Do you have anything in mind? Or are you choosing from our collection today?"

"I-um...I have a design." Poppy giggled, a light blush staining her cheeks as she pulled out the sketch Chenille had helped her draw. A large red heart with an arrow going through it and her name and Creek's done it fancy cursive. It even had a few colorful flowers and music notes peppered around for fun. She handed it over for the other woman to see.

The employee took a look at it with a grimace, "Ah..."

"Is-is something wrong with it?"

"No." She was quick to assure, "It's just...tattoo's like this can be...regretted later on more often than not. What if you and you're boyfriend," Her eyes flashed briefly to Branch, who was wandering the store, "Break up?"

"Oh!" Poppy waved a hand over her shoulder, "That's my roommate. As for my...boyfriend I don't think we'll break up." Well, once they were actually together that was, "He's amazing."

"Ah, well," The worker shrugged, "Customer's always right." She then placed the sketch by the scanner and continued typing, "Should be about fifteen minutes until the artist's free."

Poppy nodded with a smile before looking around the shop some more. Finding a book of examples on the counter, she began flipping through, interested in seeing what else could be done. Humming a little tune, she saw lots of interesting ideas, including some that she thought fit her friends perfectly. Maybe she could convince them to get a tattoo one day, they could even get matching ones! Flipping the next page, Poppy suddenly paused, eyes being drawn to a sun design, the wavy rays stretching outward. It almost looked like the sun symbol from Tangled and Poppy couldn't help but be interested in it.

"Excuse me?" She asked pointing to the design, "How much would this one be?"

The red head looked over, "About the same." She smiled kindly at Poppy, "Do you want a few minutes to decide if you'd rather want that one? I don't have to scan this yet."

"Um..." Poppy bit her lip before nodding. She had really wanted the one for her and Creek but now...she wasn't so sure.

Meanwhile Branch was looking around the various displays and wondering just why people got some of these images permanently inked onto their skin. Some were just plain weird and questionable. Then there were the body piercing choices, some of which looked extremely painful. Although he did see one particular little charm that had just sung Poppy to him and he was eternally grateful she wasn't getting a belly button piecing as he wasn't quite sure what he'd do with that knowledge.

Branch was about to turn and rejoin Poppy at the register when she came rushing over, grabbing onto his arm and looking torn, "What's wrong?"

"I...Well..." Poppy stalled before explaining, "I was looking through this book of choices they have upfront and I saw a design I really like and now I don't know what to get! Help?!"

Branch sighed, of course something like this would happen, this was why he told her not to do it. At least she was having this issue now before she was sitting down with the needle about to pierce her skin, "I thought you wanted the design you and your friends came up with?"

"Our friends. And I did-Do! I just..." She bit her lip and Branch had to focus hard on not wanting to cup her face and stop her from doing so, "I saw this sun design and it reminded of Tangled and I really, really like it cause I can _totally_ see it on me and I feel like it's calling to me but then if I do, I'll disappoint everyone by not getting the one we worked on!"

"Poppy." Branch said, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye, "As much as I disapprove of this, it's _your_ body. This thing will be with you forever, get something you _know_ you want. Your friends will understand and if they don't, it's their problem not yours. Get this sun if you want it so badly and wait and get this mystery design some other time."

Poppy opened her mouth to reply before really thinking about Branch just said. He did have a point, there wasn't anything stopping her from coming back and getting another one. And now that she thought about it maybe she should wait to get the one for Creek until after they were together. It could be an anniversary present of something! She smiled up at Branch, eyes twinkling, "You're right. I can always get the other one some other time. Thanks~"

Branch gulped and forced the blush threatening to rise down when she thanked him, "Don't mention it. Really." He pulled back and crossed his arms, "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Too bad~" She winked at him, "You just said it's my body and I can do want I want with it." And with a giggle, she went back to the front counter to confirm the design she wanted.

About ten minutes later the buzzing in the back stopped and a two men stepped out. One shook the other's hand before waving to the red head as he exited. The other man, one with even more tattoo's than the woman, was burly with short shaved haired and multiple piercings including one in his lip. While his outer appearance almost screamed 'bad guy' there was a kind look in his blue eyes. He grinned at the woman warmly, "Alright, Rita. Anyone else?"

Rita smirked and gestured to Poppy, "Right here."

"Hey! How ya doin'?" The man gave his hand to Poppy to shake, "Name's Alex."

"Poppy."

Alex grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets, "So getting a tat today, are you? First one?" At Poppy's nod he laughed joyously, "Then you came to right place. This way, little lady."

As she and Branch followed his toward the back, Poppy asked, "Would it be alright if we filmed a little bit of the process for my vlog?"

"Go right ahead! I'm always happy to share the artistry." Alex said, sitting in a rolling chair and pointing Poppy toward another chair as Rita handed him a few pieces of paper. He rolled over to sit in front of Poppy as she handed her purse to Branch, "So getting a sun today, huh?" The artist grinned as Poppy giggled and nodded, "Seems like a fitting choice. So what size were ya thinkin'?"

Poppy and Alex talked logistics about the tattoo for a little while, size and where she wanted it. They also spoke about how she wanted it colored and Alex suggested making it variegate from yellow in the center to orange in the rays with a dark red/orange outline. Poppy agreed with the idea so Alex had her turn in the chair and rest her arms on an arm rest while he marked out the position on her left shoulder blade. Poppy had already decided that's where she had wanted it and had worn a halter top to make things easier. Once Alex confirmed the place for it with Poppy he pasted the template on her skin, transferring the outline before rolling over to gather the needles and ink.

Poppy grinned up at Branch, who had been watching somewhat impressed at how thorough Alex was with his questions and suggestions, "Hey? Grab my camera from my purse and start filming? Please?"

Sighing, Branch rolled his eyes, "I still don't understand your need to vlog everything." But he still grabbed the smaller camera from her purse and fiddled with it to turn it on.

Alex rolled back over, bringing a tray with ink, wipes and the needles necessary for the process before attaching the first needle to the machine. He smiled and asked, "Okay, ready?"

Poppy took a deep breath and tried to relax her shoulders before holding out a hand to Branch. She looked up at him with pleading, amber eyes and after a second, he gave her his to hold tightly as he filmed with his free hand. At her nod, Alex turned on the machine and began drawing.

It surprisingly didn't hurt as much as Poppy had expected and she was pleasantly surprised when it was announced she had the first few lines done. The rest of the time Alex took to do the outline, he talked to her and Branch, asking questions on what they did and such. Rita eventually joined them, leaning against a wall and helping to distract Poppy from what little pain she did feel. Soon enough Alex proclaimed the outline done as he wiped away excess ink. Once done, he switched the needles and dipped it into the yellow ink before he began to color.

**XXXXXX**

All in all it took perhaps not quite two hours with the little waiting they did and the time it took for Poppy and Alex to talk about what she wanted before her new tattoo was done. Alex finished wiping all the excess ink off before pulling back and declaring it finished before pulling over a mirror to help Poppy see it. She exclaimed it was perfect and thanked him profusely before he bandaged it up and gave her a pamphlet on aftercare.

"Thank you again soo much~!" Poppy squealed, dancing in place but being careful not to jiggle her shoulder too much, it did hurt just a little.

"You're welcome!" Alex laughed as Rita cleaned up a bit, "If you have any questions or concerns just let us know. You can come in or contact us via phone or email. " He then winked playfully, "And, of course, if you ever want another you know where to come."

Poppy giggled, "Of course!" She then turned and started hopping out the door, "Come on, Branch. We need to make a stop for some scent free lotion."

Rolling his eyes, Branch nodded goodbye to the artists and followed Poppy out, "No need. I already got you some." At her surprised look, he shrugged, "What? I did some research and decided to save you a trip."

Alex chuckled as their conversation was cut off by the closing of the door and a bell twinkle, "Cute couple. Bet you anything he decides her tattoo was worth getting once he gets use to seeing it."

Rita laughed, "Yeah, 'cept they're not a couple. Apparently he's just the roommate."

"If he's just the roommate, than I'm three feet tall."

Rita shrugged, "Hey. Whatever their relationship, I'm just glad he talked her out of the tat she wanted first. Her and the apparent boyfriend's name."

Alex groaned, "Oooh, those are horrible. Nobody should never get those." He then chuckled, "Good on that guy then. That sun was much more appropriate for a happy girl like that."

"Agreed."

"So you'll help me take some pictures of my tat later, won't you?" Poppy asked as they walked down the sidewalk, "Please?"

"Anything else the princess demands?"

Poppy elbowed him lightly, "How about we order out tonight? Or stop somewhere? You did kind of do me a big favor by coming with me so... least I can do is give you a break from cooking. Once in a while at least, wouldn't want you getting rusty."

"Haha." Branch glanced at her before looking away. He would do pretty much anything she asked of him because of his feelings, not that she knew that, "And sure. We can stop somewhere."

"Yay! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and started happily pulling him down the street.

**XXXXXX**

**And there you go! Poppy now has a tattoo! Also give it up for more random OCs that came about! Anyway, not too much to say here other than I hope you liked it and to stay tuned for more~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter has emotions and I'm gonna say sorry now for what happens. Also I cried while writing said emotions and it's really hard to write when you yourself emotionally compromised XD I still hope you enjoy this though! (And don't worry, I don't end it on a bad note ;3 )**

**ALSO Just another big Thank you to all the lovely reviews you all have given this fic. It's means a lot to me!**

**XXXXXX**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? It'll be fun~"

It was late one Thursday afternoon about two weeks post-Poppy tattoo and she was currently standing by her car having just tossed her bags inside. She was heading home to Trollington for the weekend to see her dad and to show off her tattoo in person, she might even go see a few of her other friends that stayed in town. She had a box of presents for her dad that she previously set in the car, alongside some new feather toys and treats for Fuzzbert. Branch honestly couldn't tell if she was more excited to see Peppy or her cat. However it really didn't matter at the moment as she was currently still trying to convince him to come with her.

Branch crossed his arms and shook his head, "Still no. I'm going to stay right here and you wanna know why?" He smirked at her, "Because with you gone it'll be _quiet_ for once."

Poppy gave him a look that was cross between a glare and a pout before sticking her tongue out at him, "Rude."

Rolling his eyes, Branch crossed his arms, "Just make sure you have a full tank of gas on your out. I don't want to hear you got stuck on the side of the road. Do you know how dangerous that could be?!"

"It's a three hour drive, Branch. I'll be fine." She hopped over and smiled up at him, "But I'll be sure to text you when I get there alongside everyone else. Try not to worry."

Branch scoffed and turned his head away, he always worried it was practically his middle name.

Poppy giggled before suddenly springing a hug on him and squeezing him tightly, "Oooh~ I'll miss you! Try not to miss me too much!"

"Hey! Get off! Poppy!" He pushed her off with a glare, "What have I said about hugging?! And you'll be gone for like a day and a half, I'll hardly have time to appreciate you being gone let along do something crazy like miss you."

"Sure, sure~" She sang before skipping back over to her car, "I'll text later and see you Sunday. Water the plant while I gone~!"

Branch rolled his eyes again and waved halfheartedly at her as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he started wandering back to the apartment wondering what he could do without the having the constant whirlwind there. Maybe he'd actually have time to finish a book since she wouldn't be around to ask what he was reading or what was happening or just plain distracting him with the way her eyes sparkled with curiosity and the way she'd clasp her hands together as she begged him to tell her-He groaned. She hadn't even been gone five minutes and somehow was still distracting him. This was possibly gonna be a long weekend.

**XXXXXX**

Early Sunday morning came and found Branch nursing a hot cup of black coffee as he sleepily read through some new theories on how anyone could be a sociopath. Saturday had been uneventful, just as he thought, without his crazy roommate around to cause havoc. Although after sometime the peace and quiet he had been craving since moving in had gotten a little too much even for him and he blamed Poppy for that. He had gotten use to the noise she made, singing, humming, crashing in through the door with some newest scheme and he was loathed to admit it, even to himself, that he missed her. Even having some of his own music tastes playing hadn't been that same comfort as it once had been.

Sighing, the raven haired man switched apps on his phone, wondering if maybe there was something new from the woodcarver he liked to watch on Youtube, only to find a brand new vlog by Poppy uploaded only five minutes ago. He would never admit it, especially to Poppy, but he did follow her and he actually liked seeing some of the things she got up to, mostly for her gorgeous smile and her unbridled joy at whatever it was she was doing. However he was surprised to see this new one up, titled 'Adventures in Troll Town', so soon, he would've thought she'd upload later after she was home.

Selecting the video, Branch waited for it to load and a stupid ad to pass before seeing what she had done yesterday.

"_Hey there, my cupcakes~!"_ Poppy greeted cheerfully as she always did, grinning bright as she held the camera up to capture both her and Peppy in the lens, _"It's ya girl, Poppy, here and I'm back in my hometown for the weekend to spend some time with my dear old dad!"_ She gestured to him as he grinned.

"_Hello there, Internet people!"_ Peppy greeted, amber eyes he shared with Poppy twinkling with mischievousness and silver tinged red-orange hair still wildly untamed as Branch remembered. His mustache hadn't seemed to change either, still full and long, _"It's great to have my little girl home again."_

"_Aww, Dad~"_ Poppy cooed, side hugging him, _"I'm happy to be back. And you all-"_ She said to the camera, _"Stay tuned for all the adventures we'll be taking you on. Okay?"_

Suddenly there was a loud meow and Poppy turned the focus on the bright orange, fluffy cat sitting on the table, green collar contrasting brightly. Poppy reached out and started petting it, causing a loud purr to emit from her pet, _"And Fuzzbert says hello too~"_

The scene then changed and Branch unconsciously smiled as he watched Poppy play with her cat with a feather toy, her tinkling laughter filtering through the phone's speakers. Fuzzbert jumped and leaped after the toy as Poppy flicked it away before suddenly grabbing it. Poppy tugged gently, Peppy's own laugh coming from behind the camera, before she let it go and the feline ran off with it. Branch couldn't help the chuckle as he listened to Poppy playfully act offended to Fuzzbert for running away before she took the camera back from her dad and made to transition to another scene.

"_Hey all!" _Poppy said brightly as she walked down the street, Peppy beside her, _"We're here in downtown Trollington and it hasn't changed a bit!"_ She panned the camera around, showing off the brightly colored shops of downtown. Branch remembered walking down the street Poppy showed and thinking everyone needed to tone down their siding colors. He still thought that, some were just way too bright for his taste but his thoughts on that were interrupted as his roommate starting talking again, _"I can't tell you all how much I've missed this place and everyone but I suppose that's for most people who move away from home, huh?"_ It wasn't for Branch, not really, Trollington hadn't been home for a long time. _"Dad and I are actually heading to see some shops before stopping by our favorite cafe for lunch. And here's one now!"_

She turned the camera to show the store front of 'Sky Toronto's Party Supplies' before Peppy opened the door for her. Inside were shelves full of streamers, balloons, plates, cups, napkins, table clothes, candy and other various things one might need for a party. It was indeed a place Poppy loved, especially the confetti aisle. Branch watched as she toured around, exchanging comments with her dad and laughter at his jokes and as she was greeted happily by the few other people inside with hugs and smiles. There was even a brief interaction with the stores owner, Sky Toronto himself, the straight laced, stoic man saying it had been awfully quiet without Poppy coming in all the time and how wonderful it had been.

After that there was a montage of Poppy and Peppy playing around in various other stores. Dress-up in the local costume shop, some window shopping, there was even some browsing at one of the thrift shops and Poppy finding some things she deemed treasures. Next they were entering a little cafe, decorated with floral décor and tasteful pictures of scenery and the family that ran the business. A red head stood at the counter, which held lots of yummy looking sweets and snacks and smiled brightly as Poppy and Peppy entered.

"_Poppy!"_ She greeted joyfully, _"Long time no see!"_

"_Hey, Mandy!"_ Poppy called back, _"I'm here for the weekend. You don't mind if I film here do you?"_

Mandy smiled, _"Nah, go ahead. You want your usual?"_

Poppy laughed as she and her dad started toward a table, _"Yes, please! And whatever the special is today too~"_

"_You got it! And for you, Mayor Peppy?"_

Peppy chuckled, _"Surprise me!"_

The local woman giggled and gave a thumbs up before making to gather the ordered food. Meanwhile the father and daughter duo sat down and Poppy adjusted her camera to stand on the table. The pinkette talked to both her dad and the camera as they waited for their food. Soon enough Mandy arrived carrying a tray full of delicious looking food. Poppy got a large glass of what looked like raspberry sprite and a plate of chicken salad, full of chicken, tomatoes, cheese and dressing. Peppy got large mug of coffee and a plate with a large turkey and bacon sandwich. After thanking Mandy, the two dug in.

As they ate, Poppy gushed about how good the food was before recommending that anyone should come and try it. After a little more conversation with her dad, she announced she'd be back after they ate.

The next scene had Poppy standing in the park's gazebo as she explained her dad had an emergence call to take care of so she was going to do something she hadn't had the chance to since moving. Bringing her old ukulele out from behind her back, she giggled before taking a seat and starting to strum a known and famous tune.

"_I can show you the world~ Shining, shimmering, splendid,"_ Poppy's vibrant voice began filling the apartment and since she wasn't here, Branch allowed himself to get lost in it. He didn't actually hate it when she sang, he adored it really, it was sweet and melodious and had a strange way of calming him, at least when she sang more softer and calmly like she was now. But it was easier to tell her to stop than to let himself get pulled in and accidentally forgetting himself enough to let his true feelings for her show...or even worse, sing with her.

"_A whole new world~"_ Poppy continued, _"A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us 'no', or where to go, or say we're only dreaming,"_ Branch could see she was starting to gain a small audience as she played, kids and adults alike stopping to listen to the mayor's daughter. A few kids even came to sit next to her, _"That now I'm in a whole new with you~"_

"_Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling!"_ The kids started joining in. One of the little girls had her braided hair up in a ponytail, a gap in her teeth and headphones around her neck. The other had strawberry blonde hair in pigtails, glasses and was wearing a pair of lavender coveralls. The other kid, the only boy, had dark hair and purple shorts and was singing off key with everyone else.

"_A whole new world! A hundred-thousand things to see~! I'm like a shooting start, I've come so far, can't go back to where I used to be~"_ The quartet sang, Poppy grinning at the kids before leaning over and rubbing noses with the headphone girl. That was when Branch realized that was probably the niece Suki was always gushing about. Soon enough the kids tapered off and let Poppy finish the song by herself.

"_A world new world~ That's where we'll be~ A thrilling chase, a wondrous place~ For you and me~"_

After she finished the last note, the kids promptly jumped on Poppy with happy cries, hugging her as she laughed and hugged them back, the rest of the audience chuckling and clapping at the scene. Poppy starting to talk to kids was the last thing heard before it was cut off and replaced with Poppy smiling at the camera, now in the kitchen at her childhood house.

"_Dad and I are about to make some Meadows Family Specialty Chili and Cornbread. Mm-mmm~! I haven't had it forever and I can't wait!"_ She exclaimed, dancing in place as Peppy chuckled off camera.

"_Well come help me so it'll get done sooner, since you're so eager,"_ He teased lightly, placing a pile of ingredients on the island counter, _"You do remember the cornbread recipe, don't you?"_

"_Dad, please,"_ Poppy said, popping a hip out and waving her hand in the air, _"I never forget a recipe. Especially one of Moms."_

Peppy chuckled again, _"Just checking~"_

The two started to work in tandem, Peppy starting to chop onions while Poppy began gathering together the things she needed. Taking a large bowl from the cupboard, she easily measured flour and cornmeal into the bowl before adding in a bit of sugar. She began to tell the story to the camera of how her mom had created the recipe to complement her dads chili since he had a tendency to make it a little spicy. Peppy laughed and replied he hadn't made it that spicy since he was first creating the recipe in the first place.

"_Did I ever tell you the story of how I came up with this?" _He asked, going over to cook the ground beef at the stove.

"_Yes, Dad."_ Poppy replied, rolling her eyes at the camera because she knew he'd tell they story anyway.

"_I was entering a chili cook-off, The Great Chili Cook-off of 85', and I was determined to win. Now by the twentieth batch my best friend was sick of trying my experiments. Told me I had to find someone else to try it and that he would never touch of another bowl of chili in his life because of me. And he never did."_

Peppy continued his story, Poppy smiling happily as she mixed the batter and before the climax of the story could be told the screen went blank. Branch tilted his head and was about to poke his phone to see if it had died but then a sleepy, hair down, Poppy appeared on screen. She giggled tiredly before a large yawn came out of her mouth.

"_Sorry about that, Cupcakes,"_ She said, _"Camera battery died during that I didn't notice till now. Suffice to say the ending of Dad's story is since he added too many habanero peppers into the chili, Mom, who he'd only just met a week before, offered to make cornbread to help cut the spice of it. It soon became a tradition between them and the two dishes were never made without the other."_ Another tired giggle escaped, _"Dad actually stopped adding so many peppers about the time I came along. He still makes it a little spicy for my taste though."_

She yawned again before flashing a smile,_ "Anyway, I've got the rest of the video edited and ready to upload so you're probably already seeing this. Any morning fun Dad and I have will posted on my other social media."_ She giggled once more, _"Night, My Cupcakes~ Stay sweet."_

Then the video closed and the screen showed recommended video's for Branch, mostly more of Poppy's blogs, and he sighed before a large yawn ripped it's way out of his mouth. He supposed he should start brainstorming some ideas for dinner as she'd most likely be home sometime that afternoon. Draining the last of his coffee, Branch turned off his phone and got up to rinse his mug, while he had sort of enjoyed having the apartment to himself there was a part of him that was almost...eager to have Poppy home. Which was a new and funny feeling for Branch to have as he never thought, as much as he loved her, that he'd be eager for her wild and crazy antics.

**XXXXXX**

It was later in the afternoon than she'd thought she be home, that Poppy finally parked in her parking lot. She really hadn't wanted to leave but after her dad had reminded her college was important and that he was only a phone call away, she had hopped in the car. Well she hopped in after an extra long hug time with him and getting some extra cuddles from Fuzzbert. Then after a quick stop for some snacks, the pinkette had headed home to Bergenville.

Now back, Poppy stretched as she got out of her car before grabbing her bags and the thing she had for Branch. She had already texted the Pack, telling them she'd call once she was settled and that she'd see the tomorrow for coffee before school. Humming, she swayed in place as she waited for the elevator and wondered if her Branch had missed her at all. Although a part of her knew if she asked he just deny it, the grump. It wouldn't be that bad if he admitted he missed her, they were friends after all.

Then again, Poppy thought as she selected her floor number, maybe he'd show a little emotion besides sarcasm with what she was bringing him. It hadn't been a planned thing but maybe, just maybe, it would be something that he'd appreciate. And then he'd open up to her and they could be close like they used to be when they were kids! Poppy giggled at the thought as images of her and Branch singing together again entered her mind.

Skipping to her door at the end of the hallway, she opened it with a flourish, "Braaaaanch~! I'm hoooome~!"

"You don't have to yell," He said as he came out of the bathroom, "I'm right here."

Poppy stuck her tongue out at him, "Would it kill you to play along just once."

"Yes."

Rolling her eyes, she came around to the table, "My trip home was great and it was amazing, thanks for asking." She grinned cheekily at him, "And I brought you something." She then placed a medium-small box on the table.

Branch looked confusedly at it, not expecting her to bring something back for him, but more importantly it didn't look like some random snack or knick-nack one would bring for someone else. "What is it?" He asked wearily.

"Well...um.." Poppy fidgeted with a piece of her hair, "It's some stuff of your grandma's my dad had. Said he saved it after the accident and was keeping it safe so it didn't get lose in the shuffle of all the foster homes you went through." She bit her lip when Branch didn't really respond besides now staring wide eyed at the box, "He would have given it to you sooner but I guess you never responded when he asked to see you?"

"I-" Branch didn't know how to feel. Here was supposedly a box of his grandmother's things, things he had be sure were gone forever and that he'd probably never see again, but had actually been kept by Peppy. Things he could've had sooner but never got as he always avoided the mayor, and Poppy when he could, as he just wanted to be left alone. "I..." He gulped, trying to fight the sudden lump in his throat, "I'm...going to my room." He then grabbed the box and rushed to his room, closing the door firmly behind him and leaving a confused Poppy behind.

**XXXXXX**

Branch wasn't sure how long he sat on his bed after running away, just staring at the box. Here was pieces of his dear grandmother, someone who had been a constant well of support and love, who he _lost_, sitting in front of him when he never thought he'd any sort of memento of her. He wanted to know what was in it, wanted to know what Peppy thought he should have of hers but he just couldn't bring himself to open the damn thing. There was too much guilt in his heart at having ignored the help of the mayor, over how he could have these things sooner, over how he never went to see her grave or leave flowers, over how he never allowed himself to think about her!

Closing his eyes in distress, Branch shot his hand out, intending to just push the offending box away but knocked the lid off instead. He stared at the now open box, still unsure if he could even look at the things inside before taking a shuddering breath and reaching blindly for the first thing he could grab. His hand found what felt like a picture frame and he brought it out, eyes still closed. He fingered it lightly, tracing the edge before, after what felt like ages, opening his eyes to find his grandmother's picture staring up at him through the glass. Her hair was done in her signature bun, she was wearing her favorite heart shawl and her smile was the same soft and loving one she always ready had for him.

Memories of his grandmother swirled in his mind then, bringing up those feelings of sadness and despair he tried to repressed with them. His eyes burned as he couldn't help but regress to the thoughts he had when he lost her as he looked at her picture, how he'd never have her home cooking again, never feel her hugs again, never hear her sweet singing voice or her gentle chiding ever again! Branch clenched his eyes closed, unable to look at it anymore but it didn't matter, his grandmother's face was always in his mind and he whimpered without realizing. He missed her so damn much!

A sudden knock on his door had him snapping out of his spiraling guilt and he glared as Poppy shyly poked her head in, "Branch? ...You okay?"

"Leave me alone." He growled. He was in no mood for her and her nonsense right now.

Poppy frowned, it didn't feel right to her to just leave him alone when he was upset, "But-"

"I said-Go Away!" Branch yelled, curling up into himself as he clutched his grandmother's photo.

Poppy nodded, not that he saw, and started to close the door before stopping. No. She couldn't do that. Branch was clearly hurting and she couldn't leave knowing that. Pushing the door back open, she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "No. You're upset and I can't let you go through this alone." She missed Grandma Rosie too, she had always been like the grandmother Poppy never had and her death had been so sudden, "I miss her too."

Branch growled and tried to push Poppy off of him, he didn't care, she didn't know what happened and what he gone through, "Get off! Leave me alone!"

"No!" The pinkette held tighter, "You need to talk about this! You can't bottle it up forever! I know you miss her but that's no reason to hide your feelings!"

"I don't care! Go away, Poppy!" Branch cried, why wouldn't she listen?! He wanted to be alone!

"Let me help!"

"No!"

"Why?! Why not?!"

"Because you don't understand!" Branch felt tears threatening to fall but he tried to fight them, not wanting to do this in front of Poppy.

"Understand what?!"

Branch hiccuped before suddenly years of pent up emotion broke free and he sobbed, "It's all my fault!" He then doubled over his grandma's picture as Poppy's grip loosened and cried, "Now leave me alone..."

Poppy stared in shock as Branch broke down in front of her and felt her own tears prickle in the corner of her eyes but she blinked them back before slowly wrapping her arms around Branch once more. She sniffed, "That's not true, Branch. I-It was the drunk driver that ran into her..."

"It is! It is my fault!" Branch cried, shoulders convulsing as he bawled, "Had I only listened!"

Poppy slowly rubbed his back, trying to make sense of what he was talking about, "What-What do you mean?"

Branch tried, really tried, to rein himself in but that made him cry harder. It took a few false starts before he was finally able to choke out what happened. He and Rosie had been walking home one night from the store and he had been singing. Lost in song had been more like it as he had been dancing in and out of the street. His grandmother had told him multiple times to stay on the side-walk but he hadn't listened. Then when they had been about to reach the crosswalk, Branch had jumped back in the street, performing a spin and not seeing the weaving car approaching much too fast. The next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back with his grandmother's scream ringing in his ears and the smell of burnt rubber. When he had sat up, he saw the car, front smashed in from a light pole and his grandmother's motionless body a few feet away, groceries littered around her.

Poppy let a few tears escape as she continued to rub his back, she had never heard the full story story, just that a drunk driver had hit her, "Oh Branch..."

Branch heaved in, before more sobs racked his body, the years of repressed grief pouring out, "It should've been me...!"

As Branch's words registered with Poppy, she gasped, "Branch, No! Don't say that!"

"But it's true!" She just didn't understand, if it had been him then his grandma would still be here.

Poppy felt her own tears fall but tried to keep it together, "No! It is not!" She sniffled and hugged him again, burying her face in his hair, "Please... Please don't say that! Ha-Had it been you then-" A sob of her own escaped then, "Then you wouldn't be here and I-I-" A whimper and gasp, "I can't imagine a life without you, Branch. You're my best friend." She finally broke and started to cry.

Branch finally snapped out of his own sorrow at the sounds of Poppy sobs, "Poppy..."

"Please, Branch," She pleaded, "Please don't say that again! You-you're so-so important to me and I-" She gasped, "I can't even think about you-you being _gooooone!"_

It took a few seconds for Branch to respond, he...hadn't really thought about that. Of course he knew Poppy cared for all her friends, but for her to cry over the thought of him being gone when he certainly didn't feel worthy of that kind of privilege from her... He didn't know how to feel, "Hey...Hey, Poppy. It-It's okay..."

"No, it not!" She cried, tried to bury her face farther into his hair, "I-You-" She whined, unable to find the words she wanted, "You shouldn't talk like that! It's scary and-!"

"Hey, hey, come on..." Branch wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close in a one armed hug as he laid his forehead on her shoulder, "Don't cry, please? I'm sorry." He was still trying to wrap his head around her being so torn about him being gone because he was just a pathetic piece of crap that didn't deserve this ray of sunshine caring about him like that but he wasn't about to let her cry over him.

She pulled away from him and held his face in her hands, _"Please_, Branch," She sniffed, "Please don't talk like that! You're important and special and-and you-you" She choked back another sob, "You deserve to be happy. Not to-to wallow in guilt. Please. Please promise me, you'll never think or say it should've been you again. And _talk _me, please. We're friends, Branch, and I'd like to help however I can."

"I-" He didn't if he could promise that to her, not when he still felt so guilty about it but...but the thought of Poppy crying about him again made his stomach turn, "I'll try."

Poppy sniffed and stared at Branch before nodding, seeing in his eyes that he meant it and was satisfied that he'd at least try. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "Good."

It took another few moments for Branch to bring himself to hug her back but when he did, he buried his face in her shoulder again and took a shuddering breath, he had already made a fool of himself already with all the crying he'd done, so what was a little more? "I miss her so much..."

"I know," Poppy squeezed him before rubbing his back, "It's okay."

They stayed like that for a while, hugging on his bed, until Branch finally pulled away to wipe as his eyes. He kept one arm around Poppy and she didn't seem to mind as she rested her head on his shoulder, her own arms still wrapped around him. He picked up and held the picture of his grandma, feeling...feeling surprisingly lighter than he had.

"You okay?" Poppy asked quietly after a few silent moments of observing the photo.

"...Yeah..." He sighed, "Yeah, I think I am." And he meant that.

She smiled and hummed lightly, "Good. I'm glad."

They sat in silence again before Poppy shifted, "Mind if I peek at what else is in there?" She pointed to the box still sitting innocently at the end of his bed.

Branch took a deep breath, still feeling the effects of finally letting some of the guilt out and nodded, "Go ahead." He'd eventually look, he told himself, but maybe having Poppy beside him would help the hurt still searing his soul.

Stretching over and reaching inside, Poppy pulled out a large photo album decorated with large roses. Settling back beside him, Poppy leaned against him as she started to flip through it. Pictures featuring a young Branch and Rosie were prominent at first. He held her arms as a baby, as a small child sitting on her lap with a huge grin as she told him a story and as a kid not too long before he lost her. Eventually a certain pinkette, then blonde with fake pink hair streaks started creeping into the pictures. Sleepovers and eating ice cream on the porch, swimming adventures and a copy of that science fair he'd won. Poppy giggled at some of the amusing ones, like his poor attempt as a dragon costume when he was eight and smiled at the memories of the two of them hanging out all the time. Branch laid his head on top of hers and commented here and there.

"Oh my gosh!" Poppy giggled, "Look! Isn't that talent show we entered?" She pointed to a picture featuring them on stage, dressed nicely, microphone's in hand and singing proudly.

Branch snorted, "Yeah."

"Oh geez...What was the song we sang?"

"'September' and we were teased about it too."

"Oh yeah~" She giggled again, "And it wasn't so bad. Plus, if I remember correctly, we came in second, right?"

Branch chuckled, "Yeah. Would've come in first but we lost to Moxie's ballet routine."

"Right. Oh!" She pointed to another photo, this one featuring Branch with two stuffed animals, a walrus and a blue crocodile, "Look! It's Gary and Croco! Whatever happened to them?"

"Hmm," Branch hummed taking the album and he looked at the picture, "Croco, I think got lost during all the shifting I did through foster homes. Gary...I'm not really sure." He hadn't seen the walrus in years.

"Hmm..." Poppy sat back up and moved to look through the box again, thinking she may have seen an answer to the missing walrus as Branch continued to flip through the album, smiling softly at all the pictures of him and his grandmother. "Aha!" Poppy exclaimed, pulling out a faded and slightly dusty plush walrus, stuffing seeping out from a few seams, "Look who I found~"

Branch blinked before taking the old plush and gazing at it, he never thought he'd see Gary again, "Huh."

Poppy smiled at Branch, happy he hadn't slipped back into his usual default mode and was allowing her to be here with him as they looked through these old things. She then glanced at the photo he had pulled out first and took it gently in her hands, "Hey..." She said, breaking him out of whatever thoughts were going through his head, "I have a place we could put this...if you don't mind that is?"

Branch looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "Go ahead."

She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and out of his room, "Come on." She led him back out into the living room and over to her shelves of photos, or rather one particular shelf. One it sat only one photo alongside a few candles and fake flowers. Said photo was of a beautiful, blonde woman with a single streak of strawberry blonde, sparkling amber eyes and freckles across her cheeks, the same eyes and freckles her daughter had. Branch watched as Poppy shifted a few things and set his grandmother's photo next to her mom's.

"There." She stepped back to gaze at them before turning to Branch, "That okay?"

Branch nodded after a moment, shocked but honored Poppy felt his grandmother special enough to be sat beside her mother, "Yeah."

She grinned and bounced on her heels as she placed her hands behind her back, "What do ya say we order takeout for dinner? Maybe watch some movies? We've been on...one emotional roller coaster and I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Branch chuckled, trust Poppy to try and smooth anything over with food, "Sure."

**XXXXXX**

Some hours later, long after eating and watching movies, Branch found himself gazing drowsily at Poppy, once again asleep on him as they laid on the couch. He smiled at her, now that he'd had time to process everything, he was actually sort of glad she hadn't left him alone. He didn't think he could fall even more on love with this woman than he already was but she proved him wrong. And he hadn't felt this light in years, the guilt that had plagued him for years finally had let up. Of course he knew there was still some there, one explosion of feelings couldn't fix years of telling himself he was responsible for what happened but for now, he was okay.

And it was all thanks to the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Poppy merely sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest as Branch let himself fall asleep.

**XXXXXX**

**Wow this chapter was a bit of a roller coaster huh? First off, yay! Character cameos of Sky, CJ, Priscilla, Keith and of course Peppy! Then of course there was the whole scene with Branch breaking down, which as I said may be a little off in places (to me at least) but it's hard to write when you make yourself cry with your own content XD**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Song Credit:**

**'A Whole New World'-sung by Yuna on the 'We Love Disney' collection.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Writer's block kind of kicked my butt while writing this chapter even though I knew what I wanted to do. After the last chapter I thought we needed something a bit more fun and I hope you all like it. Poppy once again gets her not-boyfriend to do something he doesn't particularly want to do XD**

**XXXXX**

The day was bright and colorful as Poppy walked merrily down the sidewalk, whistling a perky tune. It had been about a week since Branch finally let some of his guilt and sadness out about what happened to his grandma and he was definitely making good on his promise of trying to be more open with her already. Which was fantastic cause now he wasn't hiding behind a mask of grumpy sarcasm! Okay, sure he was still sarcastic, that was just who Branch was, but he was trying to relax more with Poppy and was starting to smile around with her again. Real smiles! She had even heard a genuine laugh the other night when she made some random joke about bread. A little part inside her had swelled up in happiness at that because she hadn't heard a real laugh from him in years. Giggling cheerfully, she spun around, feeling incredibly pleased that everything was going so well at the moment.

Once her happy little dance was over, Poppy continued on her way towards Branch's work, hoping to catch him before he went on his lunch break. Having been told she wouldn't be needed to babysit today, she thought it would be nice if the two of them went out to eat. She could never convince him to join her with the Pack or to actually go somewhere for dinner, but maybe now he'd be a little more willing. Plus her favorite little cafe was only about two blocks down and around the corner, so it wasn't like they would be going very far. Maybe they'd even have time to browse that old book store that sat in between close by! She was sure he'd like that!

Skipping the last few feet, Poppy came up on the camping store's door with a giggle and smiled as the bell chimed, announcing her arrival. She looked around at all the fun camping stuff before catching sight of the brunette guy standing at the register. She remembered him as the one who had given her the application for Branch when she asked for.

"Hello there~!" She greeted cheerfully.

He blinked up from his phone and then smiled at her, leaning on the counter, "Oh, hey~ It's the cutie that picked up an application. Sorry to say the position's been filled but I've got an opening."

Poppy giggled, flattered that he felt the need to flirt with her, "I'm taken actually." Sort of, anyway, "But I'm sure you'll make someone very happy one day."

He sighed dramatically, "It's always the cute ones…" He then grinned, "So what can I help you with today?"

"Hey, Ash, who ya-" Denis came from the back and smiled at Poppy, "Oh, hey, Poppy. What are you doing here?"

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me you knew this cutie?!"

"I don't have to tell you everything."

Poppy giggled at the interaction between the two co-workers. She could tell they were good friends and hoped Branch had a similar relationship with them or, at least, would soon. It would be nice if he had some other friends to hang out with besides Gristle. She smiled at Denis then, "Hi. I'm actually here to see Branch. Is he available?"

"Sure is!" Denis then grinned before yelling down the aisle, "Hey, Branch! Your girlfriend's here!"

It was a few minutes until Branch's familiar dry tone came close, "What has Reed said about yelling in the store?! And what are-Oh..." Poppy waved merrily at him as he noticed her standing there. He then glared at Denis before saying through clenched teeth, "She's not my girlfriend! We're just roommates!"

"Uh-huh, suuuure." Ash drawled as Denis smirked and nodded

Branch groaned and rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and addressing Poppy, "Ignore them, please. What are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too." Poppy sassed, hands on hips. She then giggled and grinned at him, "I came to see if you've had lunch yet. I got let off from watching the Menthe kids so I thought maybe we could go somewhere."

"Uh...well..." Branch scrubbed at his hair, trying not to blush because his co-workers were watching and because Poppy looked adorable with her hopeful look. He didn't want to disappoint her by saying no but he also wasn't sure if that was a good idea. People, like Denis and Ash, might think it was date. "I...my lunch break isn't for another hour so..."

"Dude." Ash groaned, "When a hottie like her asks you out, you take it!"

"This is none of your business!" Branch snapped at him, "Stay out of it!"

"Branch, come on. Be nice." Poppy then swung her arms behind her, "And if you can't come, that's alright."

"What are you knuckle-heads up to out here?" Reed's voice suddenly came from the back. When he reached the small group, he smiled and nodded to Poppy, who waved back.

"Branch is denying going out to lunch with Poppy." Denis informed his boss, like a kid tattling.

Branch glared at him, "I can't help that my break isn't scheduled for another hour!"

Reed chuckled and patted Branch on the shoulder, "Branch, calm down. It's alright." He then grinned at him, "I'm more than willing to let you take an early lunch today. You're model employee and deserve it."

"I-uh…" Branch still wasn't sure how to feel whenever his boss complimented him, "That…"

"Please, Branch?" Poppy asked, clasping her hands under her chin, "I came all this way…"

He glared at her, knowing his work wasn't that far from their apartment. Branch then tried to ignore that hopeful, sparkly eyed look she was giving him and to not be broken down when she started to flutter them, knowing she was just doing it to be funny. He then groaned because damn it, he was weak, "Fiiiine…"

"Yay!" Poppy cheered before grabbing his wrist, "See you guys later!" She then dragged him out the door, the bell signaling their departure as Reed waved them goodbye.

Ash watched Poppy pull Branch down the street through the windows before commenting, "If they're not banging, Branch is an idiot."

"Quarter in the lewd jar." Reed said before crossing his arms, "And what have I said about teasing him?"

"Aww, come on, Boss." Denis grinned, "We were just having a little fun."

"Yeah." Ash agreed, "Just because Branch is your favorite doesn't mean we can't tease him a little. Guy needs to learn to not be such a stick in the mud."

"I have faith he will one day but until then take it easy on him." Reed then smirked, "And he's not my favorite, I just like him better then you two lazy bums. Get back to work." The tall man chuckled as the two employee's groaned dramatically.

**XXXXX**

Lunch was an awkward affair, or maybe Branch just felt awkward as they sat in the outside area of the place Poppy dragged him to, as he picked at the salad he ordered. This felt entirely too intimate even though they were in public and it certainly wasn't the first time they ate just the two of them. They've been living together for months! Yet it didn't feel this odd when in their apartment as sometimes he'd study while eating and she'd scrapbook or play on her phone. Here it felt as if they were on a date, and he swore the cashier thought that, with nothing to focus on but each other. Of course, he knew Poppy didn't feel the same as she had cheerfully taken pictures of her opened-face sandwich before digging in and talking like she always did about upcoming parties.

Poppy watched Branch as he played more with his food than ate it and look like he wanted to bolt right out of his seat. She wasn't sure what it was that was making him all fidgety, it wasn't like this was the first time they ate together but she wasn't going to let him behave like she was going to bite him or something. Swallowing her bite, she nudged his foot with hers under the table to get his attention, "So how's work today?"

Branch shrugged, still avoiding eye contact with her as he speared some lettuce, "Slow."

Poppy hummed and tried to think of a way to get him to talk to her, "You seem to be getting along with your co-workers! That's a good thing! Nothing worse than when you can't work together, right?"

"I guess..." He munched on a bite of chicken before continuing, "They can kind of be a bit much but they're not too bad."

Poppy stuck her lip out, she was hoping he'd elaborate, maybe tell a funny work story about them, but Branch was apparently determined not to say much. She'd try one more time, "The store looked a different from the last time I came in. Did you guys rearrange?"

"Oh." Branch finally looked up from his food, surprised she had noticed, "Um..sort of. I had just mentioned to Reed that it would be more useful if some items were closer or next to ones that they're usually paired with rather than how they were before. He then asked me if I had any ideas on how I would do it and we...sort of rearranged." He still couldn't believe that had happened, honestly, no one had ever really listened when he suggested different organization ideas.

Poppy watched as a small smile grew on Branch's face, he probably didn't realize he was doing it, and grinned, "That's great!"

"Um, yeah..." He stuffed a bite into his mouth before talking around it and looking off to the side, "Anyway, Shat's abouwt it."

The pinkette giggled and took a sip of her drink, thinking that was probably all she'd really get right now but was proud she'd managed to prod him to open up a little. She had to remind herself not to go too far right now, he was kind of like a scared cat, she supposed and she had to be patient. She'd get him to be able to talk to her again, she was positive! And then they'd be able to laugh and sing like before!

Poppy swayed happily in her seat at the thought before watching Branch again. She really was proud of him even he hadn't fully opened up with her. She then tilted her head to side, noticing the way the sun caught his hair and seemed to make it glow and that was when a wonderful, amazing idea hit her!

"Hey!" She exclaimed, setting her glass down hard on the table and gaining his attention, "Know what we should do?!"

"...What?" He didn't like the tone of voice she was using, it meant a crazy plan was forming.

"Now that you're trying to be a better person, we should dye your hair!"

Branch blinked at her, wondering if he heard her right. When she just continued to smile expectantly, he knew she was being serious, "Okay, first!" He held up a finger, "I promised to try to talk to you about...my feelings more. Second! No where in that did I say I wanted nor would I let you dye my hair. How did you even come up with that idea?!"

Poppy flapped a hand in the air, "Doesn't matter and come on! It'll be fun~ You'll be an official member of the Snack Pack then! Well..." She paused and titled her head, "Not that you weren't already but still!"

Branch wasn't sure how to feel about that, he supposed a small hidden part of him was...happy to hear she considered him a part of her closest friend group, another didn't want to be associated with the deranged club. He settled for staring flatly at Poppy, "No. Not happening."

"Aww, please?!" Poppy begged, "It'll be fun~!"

Branch sat back and crossed his arms, "No, it won't be."

Poppy pouted, he could be such a spoil-sport, always shooting ideas down without trying and she tried to think of a way to convince him to do it. She then smirked, maybe there was one way, "What? Are you scared?"

Branch puffed up at the insinuation that he was scared of a little colored dye, "No! I'm not scared!"

"Then what's the harm?" Poppy asked, "We could get the semi-permanent stuff that will wash out after a while. They even have dye that works on dark hair so you don't have to worry about bleaching it first!"

"I don't care what sort of dye they have, it's not happening."

He went to finish some more of his lunch, trying to end this ridiculous conversation when he heard Poppy say, "Chicken."

He glared up at her, "Excuse me?"

She shrugged and nonchalantly took a bite of her food, "You're chicken. Dying you're hair won't hurt you. You're just afraid you'll like it."

"No!" How dare she think he was chicken just because he wouldn't go through with her idea.

Poppy smirked before she started clucking, "Bwak, bwak, bwak!"

Branch slammed a fist on the table, making their dishes clink, "I'm not chicken! I just don't want to ruin my hair with all those chemicals! Plus I rather like blending into the background, thank you very much." He crossed his arms again, "Now drop it."

"Excuses, excuses. A little hair dye won't change your life but fine, whatever. I'll drop it...Chicken."

"Poppy..." He warned, that wasn't dropping it.

"Bwak! Bwak! Bwak!"

"Fine! I'll do it!" He shouted, gaining a few stares from other customers, "I'll prove I'm not chicken!"

"That's the spirit!" Poppy cheered, smile a mile wide for her plan had worked, "We'll go pick out a color when you're off work, okay?"

"Fine by me." Branch growled.

**XXXXX**

Branch was seriously regretting letting Poppy goad him into dying his hair as he stared at all the various brands and colors after she had come to pick him up and dragged him into the beauty supplies store. He was currently racking his brain on how to possibly get out of it which was rather difficult with Poppy watching him like a hawk with those big beautiful amber eyes of hers. She had pushed him toward the better products, probably foreseeing he'd tried to pick a cheaper, crummier hair dye but otherwise was letting him pick his poison. He watched her smirk out of the corner of his eye as he 'searched' through the options and frowned, she was enjoying this.

"Come on, Branch~" She sang, "We don't have all day~"

Maybe if he stalled long enough they'd be kicked out of the store and then he'd have more time to think of how to talk her out making him do this...

Poppy smirked again, watching as Branch struggled to find a plan to get out of this but she wasn't going to let him, "Bwak, bwak, bwak!"

Branch flashed a glare at her, "Really?!" He hissed.

She giggled and continued to cluck, flapping her elbows, "Bwak, bwak, Branch."

Branch growled and, keeping eye contact, grabbed a random box off the shelves before marching to the check out counter, "Let's get this over with."

**XXXXX**

The moment they got home, Poppy eagerly pushed Branch into the bathroom before digging around in the towels. She giggled happily, listening to him mutter and curse under his breath as he opened the box before pulling out an old and stained towel. Branch was frowning at the instruction sheet before she threw the towel in his face and started taking the bottles out. She was glad she had convinced him to let her help him in the car, he would probably over analyze every little thing if she didn't.

"Don't worry about the instructions, I've done this plenty of times." She flicked her hair for good show, "Now take off your shirt."

"What?!" Why in the world she need his shirt off for this?!

Poppy rolled her eyes as she turned to get something from the living room, "Do you want dye on your shirt?! Just take it off and put that towel around your shoulders!"

Branch sighed, he still couldn't believe he was letting this happen. Yes, he could just walk away now and tell her to forget the whole thing but he'd be damned if he gave her the satisfaction of him giving up and chickening out. His pride simply wouldn't allow it. So, Branch thought, bring on the hair dye, he'd prove to that beautiful, pink haired woman he wasn't afraid of it.

Poppy came back with a brightly painted stool and sat it down behind Branch. "Sit." She commanded with a smirk.

Branch glared at her before whipping off his shirt and wrapping the towel around his shoulders, "I don't see the point of the towel. I don't have long hair."

"Hush, it's the principle of the thing. That towel has seen every one of the Pack at least once get their hair dyed. It's only fair you use it too." And it was so Poppy didn't get too distracted by his naked chest. She was handling not thinking about just how wonderful it was most days but a little extra insurance never hurt.

Poppy quickly pulled out a pair of gloves from under the sink, the ones in the dye box were usually crummy, and then begin mixing the dye into the developer. She expertly shook the bottle while rubbing a hand through Branch's hair, messing the strands up even more than usual. He frowned at her as she did that and her response was to just giggle back. Once certain the mixture was shaken well, Poppy held the bottle over Branch's head.

"Ready?"

He huffed, "As I'll ever be..."

Rolling her eyes at his less than enthusiastic response, Poppy began applying the solution into his roots. She felt him shiver as the cold dye hit his head before she began to rub it in. She started to hum as she worked, moving around him as she squeezed more into his hair and massaging it in. Branch was mostly silent as she worked, only grunting a few times if she pulled a little too hard. In no time at all, Poppy had emptied the bottle and was now really working the dye into his dark strands, massaging and running her fingers through his hair.

Branch had admit silently to himself that it felt kind of nice having someone else comb through it for once, even if after this his hair would be blue.

"You know," Poppy spoke up as she rubbed her finger tips deep into his skull to work the dye in, "You chose a pretty good color for your first dye. Once it starts to fade it'll just look like your hair is sort of blue in certain lights."

"Hmm..." Branch hummed, "Thanks, I guess."

She giggled, "Not a problem." She played with his hair a little more before stepping back, "Alright. Now just let that sit for twenty-five minutes and then you can wash it out. Use cold water for best results and wait till the water runs clear before rinsing with the conditioner from the kit."

Branch sighed, he kind of missed having her hands in his hair, even if it made him want things that would never happen, "Fine..."

**XXXXX**

About an hour later Poppy was puttering around in the kitchen, trying to decide if she wanted to bake cake or brownies when she heard the shower go off. She couldn't help the excited squeal as she waited for Branch to come out with the big reveal. She was only slightly disappointed when he came out with the towel draped over his head but only just because he looked unusually bashful standing in the hallway.

"I..um...haven't looked yet.." Branch couldn't make eye contact with her right now, feeling embarrassed about being nervous about his new hair color.

Poppy couldn't help but giggle lightly, "Alright, let's go look together~" She turned him around and pushed him playfully back toward the bathroom but not before letting her hands linger for a moment on his back. She also couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate his bare back as he walked away. All that smooth, taunt, tawny skin was just as great to look at as his front. But before the pinkette's thoughts could go further she quickly shook them out of her head as Branch called back at her from the bathroom and she went to join him.

They stood in front of the mirror and Poppy smiled at his reflection, hand grabbing a corner of the towel, "Ready?"

Branch took a breath before nodding, "I guess..."

Poppy whipped the towel off his head in a quick motion before 'ooo'-ing at the new color. It was now a pretty shade of blue, something a bit more indigo than navy and she thought it suited him rather well. Branch blinked a few times and tilted his head before running his hands through it.

"I...guess it's not that bad."

"I think it's great!" Poppy exclaimed, spinning around and reaching up to fluff up his hair, "It's actually really fitting. It's got this sort of purple hue to it but it's still dark enough that at a glance I don't think people will notice it's dyed." She stood up on her toes to reach more of his hair, fingers threading though the soft strands, "I'm really glad you let me talk you into this. You look great."

"You goaded me into it but...I guess I don't hate it."

Poppy giggled and tried to reach more of his hair by stretching up more on her toes, cursing her short height of 5'3" before she suddenly felt herself falling forward. Branch caught her and now she was just inches away from his nose. One hand was still in his hair, fingers no longer combing through, just lightly toying with it, as her other one had landed on his shoulder. Poppy was once again taken back by just how blue his eyes were as she stared at him, not minding his hands on her waist a bit.

"Thanks..." She said softly.

"Not-not a problem..." He replied just as soft. Branch couldn't help but take advantage at what was happening, the air around them suddenly feeling heavier and charged, to try and count just how many freckles were on her cheeks. Not to mention her eyes -those beautiful, gorgeous, amber eyes that he could just fall in- were becoming hooded as she seemed to be leaning in.

"But yeah...that dye..really, really suits you.." Poppy wasn't sure why she was still talking low but she wasn't concerned as something else was telling her to lean in.

Branch hummed, unconsciously tugging her closer as he leaned towards her, his own eyes closing part way as he felt her breath fan over his face. Their faces were just spaces apart when suddenly Poppy's phone began to ring.

Surprised, Poppy flew out of Branch's arms, face flaming red and eyes wide. What had she just been about to do?! "I-uh...Should get that! Yeah!" She then rushed out of the bathroom.

Branch stood there, stunned, because there was no way he had just been about to kiss Poppy. No way at all! But he had, hadn't he? He groaned and scrubbed at his hair. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He should've pushed her away after she tripped not pulled her closer! What was he thinking?! No wonder she had flown away, she was probably repulsed by the thought and now she would be wondering if he liked her that way. He'd have to be more careful around her now, not let his true feelings show anymore because that would be bad. Very, very bad.

Poppy meanwhile was distractedly listening to Satin on the phone, stunned at herself that she had almost kissed Branch. What had she been thinking?! They were friends! Just friends! Yes, okay, she still found him insanely attractive but that was no reason to go kissing the guy! And she liked Creek! And she was certain he'd ask her to go steady any time now! She couldn't go around kissing other guys when she wanted to date him. It wasn't fair to Creek and it wasn't fair to Branch either. She had to keep a grip on herself, no more mistakes and no more almost accidents.

**XXXXX**

**You guys have no idea how much I wanted to abandon my outline and have them kiss there. But I still have some plans I wanna do so I had to tease you all instead XD Poppy is still in heavy denial/hasn't thought about why she's so attracted to Branch yet (Other than, yes, he's rather attractive) Maybe she will soon? Who knows? Well...I do but that would be spoilers if I told you ;) **

**Hope you all enjoyed and stay turned for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ANNOUNCEMENT**** 1: First off-I have more amazing fanart to show off! This time by Tealbull81! First Chapter 11's scene of Poppy claiming Branch's shirt as her own and Last chapter's almost kiss scene! (Okay, FF hates links please just go to Teal's tumblr and find their art and give it all the love.)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT 2: WE'RE GOING TO WEEKLY UPDATES! I've almost finished the last 2 buffer chapters (so pretty much I'm done writing this [Aaaahhhh~!] so I feel confident enough to change the update schedule! **

**I'll be honest, this is a filler chapter cause I needed something in between the last and next chapter. I could've cut it out, as this is suppose to be more slice-of-life like but this chapter kind of helps set up the next. Also more Snack Pack for those who love seeing them! Also writing dance scene's are hard!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway c:**

**XXXXX**

Pulsing lights, pounding beats and bodies twisting and turning on the brightly lit floor was just the scene Poppy loved to be in as she sat with her friends in their favorite club. She was currently dancing in her seat as the Pack gossiped around her as they all took a little break for some drinks and to praise Suki for her amazing DJ skills once again before she began her second set of the night. Poppy herself, however, wasn't part-taking in her usual drink, instead just nursing a coke, as it was her turn to play designated driver but she didn't mind, the clubbing scene was all she needed to let loose and have fun.

Chenille's laughter echoed around them as she leaned on Poppy, "You know what I still can't believe?!" She said in answer to whatever the current subject had been," I still can't believe Poppy convinced Branch to dye his hair!"

Poppy laughed and gently nudged the elder twin off, "It was more like I goaded him into it really! But it's nice, right?!"

"Totally!" Suki agreed, flashing a thumbs up before knocking back a shot and leaning on Guy, "Dude looks cool!"

"Now if only he'd act cool!" Satin commented.

The Pack nodded and Poppy gently pushed Smidge as she cried 'Oh yeah!', "Guys! Be nice! He's trying, okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah!" The twins waved.

Poppy frowned, never really liking it when they talked like that about Branch but before she could say something to defend him, Creek spoke up, "Come now, everyone! Positive energies! Let's change the subject to something more inviting, hmm?! Like I heard a certain pair of twins are being featured by the school?!"

The twins giggled and raised their glasses, "Hell yeah!"

They then proceeded to gush about how their teacher was going to set up a display for their designs and how the newspaper was going to interview them soon. The Pack all shared a congratulatory drink before they moved onto gossiping about some other school going-on's and classmates. There was even some gentle teasing toward Biggie and his upcoming date with Harper. The larger man blushed and tried to brush it off as nothing more than a simple dinner as thanks for some help the artist had given him but his friend knew it was bigger than that. Biggie had been nursing a crush on their mutual friend for a while.

Before more could be said on the subject, a familiar beat suddenly started to play and Poppy cried out happily, "This is my jam!" She playfully pushed Smidge to move before wiggling out of the booth, "To the dance floor!"

With a cheer her friends followed, Guy grabbing Poppy's hand and giving her a twirl across the floor. The pinkette took the center of the circle her friends then formed, starting to sing, _"I've had a little bit too much-Ooh, ooh, ooh- All of the people start to rush -start to rush by!"_ Poppy spun around and swished her hips, _"A dizzy twister dance, can't find my drink or man~ Where are my keys? I lose my phone-Ooh, ooh-ooh~!"_

Chenille and Satin replaced Poppy in the circles center, singing the next verse, _"What's...Going on, the floor?"_

"_I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore!"_

"_Keep..it cool, what's the name of this club?"_

"_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright-!"_

"_Just dance! Gonna be okay~ Da da doo-doo-mmm~! Just dance~! Spin that record, babe, Da da doo-doo-mmm!" _The Snack Pack danced around each other, twisting and dipping, shaking hips and spinning under one another's arms as they sang along with the music.

After the next verse and chorus, Guy grabbed Poppy again and spun her around, _"When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog!" _He then grabbed the twins with each hand and spun them into his chest, _"Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw~!"_ He spun them out before grabbing Smidge and spinning her under his arm, _"And I ain't gon' give up, steady tryna pick up the call!"_ Finally he grabbed Suki and pulled her close, swaying her side to side before dipping her, _"I'ma hit it, I'ma beat it and flex and do it until tomorr', yeah~!"_

Cooper danced behind the pair, singing half the lyrics of the next verse, _"Shawty I can see that you got so much energy!"_

"_The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round~"_ Guy sang as he spun Suki around and held onto her hips as she swiveled them.

"_And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me!"_

"_In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down~!"_

"_And dance!"_ Poppy sang brightly, raising her arms up high, _"Gonna be okay~!"_

The group of friends continued to groove on the dance floor, Biggie twirling Poppy around, Satin and Chenille swaying their hips and enticing some boys to come dance with them, alongside whatever wild and crazy moves Cooper added in. Eventually, after more singing and Cooper taking a turn as the center of attention, the song switched to another that had the Pack cheering and continuing on with their dancing. Suki left them after a few more songs to take her place back at the DJ booth and after playing one of Poppy's favorites, the pinkette had to take a quick drink break.

Laughing as she made her way back to the table, a fresh coke in hand from the bar, Poppy crashed into the booth before sidling up to Creek, who had stayed behind with their various purses. "Hi~!", She chirped breathlessly.

"Having fun?!" He asked with a smile.

"You bet I am!" Poppy cried with a grin before taking a gulp of her drink, "You should join us on the dance floor!"

"I will once someone comes over to switch! Save me a dance?!"

"Oh!" Biggie's voice suddenly sounded and the turned to see him approaching, "If you two want to go dance, I can watch everything!"

Poppy grinned, "Thanks, Big~!" She squirmed out the booth and hopped up to kiss his cheek, "You're the best!" She then grabbed Creek's hand and pulled him out into the crowd.

**XXXXX**

A few hours later Poppy had to giggle as she helped maneuver her now drunk friends into her car and Biggie's. Satin and Chenille were currently giggling over random words like 'flannel' and 'tweed', while Smidge was trying to challenge anything and anyone to an arm wrestling contest, even if didn't have arms. Suki had fallen asleep the moment she had hit the backseat of Biggie's van and Cooper has sprawled out next to her. Biggie was trying to get him to sit up so he wouldn't roll off in transit. Guy was the last get in but he was currently flirting with Creek and trying to convince him to come home with him.

"Now, Guy, I do believe you have a girlfriend." The guru said, trying to guide the silver haired man toward Biggie's open passenger door.

"Oooh~ Suki won't mind~" He ran a hand down Creek's chest as the other held on to his shoulder, "Weeee're...open like that!"

Creek grabbed Guy's hand before it got too low, "Come now, Guy. I love you-"

"I love you too!" Guy cried out before grabbing Creek's face, "Kiss me, you fool!"

Creek dodged the sloppy attempt and carefully pushed Guy toward Biggie, "Now, now, that wouldn't be fair to Poppy or Suki."

Poppy giggled as she stood by her car, the girls securely buckled in and still giggling away while Smidge was now staring confusedly at her phone, "Oh, I don't mind. You go ahead and give him a kiss if he wants it."

"Yas, Queen!" Guy cheered before glomping Creek and landing a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Mwah!" He then snuggled into Creek's neck and gave him a hooded look, "Come home with me~"

Creek grunted at the weight on his friend on him, "Not tonight, you're having a sleepover at Biggie's."

"Oooh~ Yes! I am!" Guy suddenly sprang up and glued himself to Biggie's side, "Biggie! My wonderful, Sweetheart! Take me home and ravish me!"

Biggie chuckled, use to the over-dramatics of his friend when drunk, "Only if you sit nicely on the way home and behave."

"Aaaw, boo... " He sighed dramatically then, "Fiiine, if you say so, Handsome." The glitter decked man climbed into the van and buckled up before casting what he thought was a seductive look at Biggie, "All set."

The photographer chuckled and closed the door, "One moment." He shared a quick goodbye hug with Poppy and Creek and whispered, "I'll lean the seat back and he'll be asleep in moments, don't worry."

Poppy giggled, "Let me know when you're home and have everyone in bed."

Biggie nodded and climbed into his van, buckling up and gently scolding Guy for trying to touch him. He then waved goodbye and pulled out of the lot they were parked in, Guy waving dramatically out the window not to miss him too much. With a light laugh both Creek and Poppy got into her car and went on their way to drop their friends at home.

Once Smidge was deposited into the gentle arms of a sleepy Milton, Poppy headed to take the Twins to their apartment on the other end of town. She was humming along to the soft the music playing from the CD she put in as her friends continued to giggle in the back. Creek looked over at her and smiled before reaching out and gently grasping her hand for a moment.

"Poppy?"

"Yeah?" She glanced at him for a moment before stopping at a red light, "What's up?"

Creek smiled at her, "Well it's just I heard that the new mini golf place opened early-"

"What?! No way!" She yelled in shock, she'd been wanting to go when it opened and to find it opened early ruined her 'Opening Day Golfing' Party plans, "Why didn't anyone tell me? I've been wanting to go soooo bad!"

The guru chuckled and patted her arm, "It's alright, Sweet. That's why I'm bringing up. I thought you and I could go next weekend."

"Oh..." Poppy blushed and shyly looked over at him, "Like...a date?"

He also gave her a side glance with a grin, "Perhaps."

Poppy squealed quietly, a huge grin taking over her face. Yes! A real date with Creek! Things were starting to happen and maybe afterward he'd finally kiss her! Realizing she hadn't answered yet and was starting to get swept up in her fantasies, the pinkette happily chirped her reply, "Okay~!"

Creek laughed under his breath, "I'll pick you up at one next Friday. You'll be done with classes, correct?"

"Yep! I only have the morning class, so I'll have plenty of time get ready."

"Excellent." Creek grinned and Poppy couldn't help the excited squeak that came out. She couldn't wait till next Friday!

**XXXXX**

Poppy arrived home a little later than planned, having spent some time sitting in her car with Creek at his place talking. She was so excited for their date, she didn't think she'd be able to sleep! But maybe she would as a huge yawn escaped her as she shuffled though the door. Shutting and locking it, she turned and was surprised to see a light still on. She thought Branch would've been in bed already.

Coming into the living room, she found her roommate asleep on the couch, one hand hanging off the edge and the other loosely holding a book. She couldn't help but to giggle softly as she wandered over to hang off the back of the couch. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that, face relaxed and breathing deeply. She didn't resist the urge reach out and run her fingers through his now blue hair and had to giggle again. She was still pretty proud of how she'd gotten him to do it.

"...Don' do happy..." Branch mumbled in his sleep as he turned his head toward her ministrations and Poppy almost thought he was waking up for a moment. But he just sighed and started snoring softly again.

Poppy leaned her head on her forearm, simply watching him sleep before another yawn of her own reminded her how tired she was. Humming, she ran her fingers through his hair again before standing up.

"Night, Branch..." She whispered before heading to her room for a good nights sleep, not thinking on how odd it was she was just watching her best friend sleep and running her fingers through his hair. Her last sleepy thought was how she wished he'd let her do that when he was awake but maybe one day.

**XXXXX**

**Yeah, added a bit of sleepy!Broppy fluff at end cause I could. Plus that's what we're all here for anyway, right? XD Also Poppy, honey, don't you think it's a little odd how much you want to run your fingers through his hair? Anyway! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Just Dance-Lady Gaga**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aaaahhhh! I can't believe I finally made it to this chapter! I've had the idea for this part since like the very beginning! Also, fun fact, I actually got this idea from watching so many mini-golf video's on youtube. Then I found that the mini-golf episode of TTBGO existed, had to watch, got addicted to the show and well that's it XD So I made a few references to the episode which helped flesh this chapter out a little/make it more fun!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**XXXXX**

Friday hadn't come soon enough for Poppy but now it was here and it was bright and sunny, perfect for an afternoon date. Poppy had hurried home after her class to get ready for when Creek picked her and now she sat on the table, swinging her legs back and forth as she played on her phone, waiting for him to pick her up. She grinned excitedly and giggled, completely pleased with the outfit she had chosen the night before. A white off the shoulder peasant top paired with her favorite teal blue skater skirt and mint green sneakers. Her hair was pulled up in a jaunty ponytail and she had even thrown on one of her flowered headbands. Everything was topped off with aquamarine stud earrings, heart pendant necklace, a light smattering of make-up and, of course, her infamous bangles. Poppy felt incredibly cute and hoped Creek would think so too.

Branch, meanwhile, was in the kitchen washing dishes and trying to keep his jealousy at bay, at least until Poppy left. All week he had heard nothing but how excited she was for this date and if he had to hear about how 'amazing' Creek was one more time, he was going to yell at her. And then possibly say something he shouldn't and reveal his feelings and then ruin everything and she'd hate him and-Branch stopped his thoughts there. He'd let them spiral once he was alone so for now he'd attack the pile of dirty dishes with as much as vigor as he could without alerting Poppy that something was wrong.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he rinsed the plate in his hands, wishing just once the universe would leave him alone. He knew he wasn't good enough for Poppy and no where near worthy of her love but somewhere deep, deep down he wished for it. He wished he could just tell her how he felt about her and he wished she'd return those feelings however he knew that would _never_ happen. And it was useless to wish for it. Nothing ever came from wishing except heartache. Branch growled quietly to himself and shook his head, he could wait another few minutes until Poppy left before moping around the apartment.

"Oh..."

Blinking, Branch looked up at Poppy's soft tone and watched as she suddenly deflated, shoulders sagging as she stared down at her phone, "Poppy?" She had just been so excited, what had happened?

Poppy stared sadly at the text she just got, even as she answered Branch, "Creek...can't make it. There's some emergency at his work and they need him. We're...we're not going." And she had been looking so forward to this date. Now it wasn't happening and she didn't know how to feel. Okay, yes she was sad but she couldn't be upset with him, things sometimes happened and it couldn't be helped. But she also wasn't sure what to do now, the Pack had all made other plans for the day because they knew she was busy and she wasn't about to ask them to just drop them because it turned out her plans fell through.

Poppy sighed sadly, maybe she'd just scrapbook for the rest of the afternoon...

Branch pursed his lips as he watched Poppy, how could that jerk just cancel on her? And he knew the rest of her friends said they be busy today which meant she wouldn't ask them to hang out and there had to be something he could do. Seeing Poppy sad...Branch just couldn't stand it and it was Creek's fault. Thinking what he could do, an idea hit him and he sighed, unable to believe he was going to suggest this.

Drying his hands, Branch turned the water off and threw the hand towel on the counter. He then walked over and grabbed his keys from the side-table by the door before facing Poppy, "Come on."

"What?" Poppy looked up, confused.

"I said, come on." Branch tucked his hands in his pockets and glanced to the side, unable to look at her, "...Do you want to go mini golfing or not?"

Poppy flashed him a sad but grateful smile, he was sweet to offer, "...It's alright, Branch."

He huffed and looked at her, "No, it's not. Now this offer isn't going to last all day. Do you wanna go or not?"

Poppy bit her lip as she looked at Branch before looking back at her text messages. She had really wanted to go with Creek and have the perfect date but...she supposed getting to go with Branch would still be fun. She had to quirk a tiny smile, thinking back on the times they used to go and how she'd always beat him. And it had been a long time since they played together. She glanced back up before jumping off the table, "Okay."

Branch gestured toward the door with his head, "Then let's go."

**XXXXX**

Poppy had still been a little subdued when they left but the closer they got to the new mini golf place, a few miles out of town, the more excited she became and by the time they were pulling into the parking lot she was bouncing in her seat, grinning ear to ear. The entrance building was painted a bright cheery green with various nature murals on the walls and large windows boasting about the new place and all their attractions. A large sign on top was that of a huge daisy with a grinning face and the name 'The Peril Patch' in blocky letters beneath. They could also see a bit of the course peaking out from behind the building.

Branch scowled up at the sign as he parked the car, "Why in the world did they name this place 'The Peril Patch'?"

"Oh, who cares?!" Poppy squealed, already unbuckled and climbing out of the car, "Let's get to golfing!"

Sighing, Branch followed her lead and got out of the car before trailing behind her as she skipped inside the building. Inside was decorated just as the outside with nature colors and big, bright fake plants attached to the ceiling and walls. There was the check-in counter up front and an arcade tucked to the left, music from games overlapping with each other and music playing from the speakers. Just past the counter was possibly the most surprising thing to Branch, a milkshake bar. Poppy cooed over it in excitement after he voiced his surprised, saying they'd have to get one on their way out before they went to purchase a round of golf.

After choosing their balls, baby pink for Poppy and dark blue for Branch, they went out the backdoor to see the main golf courses. Outside held more large, man-made flowers mixed in with the live landscaping all around which held the impressively large golfing range. The sounds of water from various fountains and waterfalls filled the air alongside the many cries and cheers of the few groups of people there. Two course's were advertised not far from the sitting area around a snack bar, the one on the right for an easy play-through VS the left one for a more difficult time.

Poppy hopped up and down as she took in the scenery, so excited at being at a new place and just in general at having an opportunity to do one of her favorite activities after so long. She'd really have to take advantage of this place more often now that it was here. Grinning, she started down the path that led toward Course A, unwilling to wait any longer to see what sort of holes and obstacles the establishment had in store.

Until Branch's voice called out, "What are you doing?"

She turned a raised an eyebrow at him, "Um, going to the golf course. Where else?" That's what they came here to do after all.

The blue haired man crossed arms with a scoff, "Since when do you go for the easy courses?" Poppy always, _always_ went for the more difficult option if there was one. The only times she didn't was if it was a special request from her friends.

The pinkette blinked at her roommate before smirking and striking a sassy pose, a hand on her hip, "Oh? So...what? You want me to kick your butt into next week? Cause I will if that's what you want~"

"Psh, I'd like to see you try. It's been _ages_ since you last played mini golf. I doubt you're that good anymore."

"Excuse you!" Poppy poked him, bright nail polish glittering in the sun, "I was the nine-time middle school champ, Mister! I have trophies that prove it!"

Branch scoffed again, "That was a long time ago, Poppy."

"Ooooh! I'll show you!" Poppy pouted up at him as she stomped her foot. She then gestured with her finger, "Let's make a little wager, hmm? You win, I'll do whatever you want. But if _I_ win, you have to come to Guy's party tomorrow night!"

Branch glared at her for a moment before a contemplative look came over his face, "Whatever I want, huh?" He then flashed his own smirk, "Even if it's staying home tomorrow and _studying_ for that upcoming test on Monday?"

Poppy crossed her arms and tossed her nose in the air, acting as if she didn't care about his terms, "If that's what you want." She shouldn't be worried, she was confident in her skills to take this boy down.

Branch stepped back, realizing they had been standing awfully close, and held out his hand, "Then it's a bet."

Poppy shook his hand with an evil grin, "Then prepare to lose, my man!"

**XXXXX**

After a short walk, the duo made it to the first hole of the more challenging course. It looked fairly simple at first but on closer inspection there were little hill bumps scattered throughout the green. Poppy decided she was going first and dropped her ball down on the indicated start spot. After adjusting it and making sure it would stay still, she held the club down, gave a little hip wiggle and hit the ball. The pink sphere rolled across the green turf, twisting around as it hit a few hills and rolled just past the hole.

Branch snorted and Poppy glared at him, "Oh, don't give me that yet. It's the first hole, still plenty of time for me beat you."

"Whatever you say, Poppy." Branch said, placing his ball down and gauging his angle on how to hit it.

Poppy rolled her eyes as she held her hands on her hips, "Oh, not this again." She remembered vividly how when they were younger, he'd always take forever to make a shot. Measuring angles and any other variable he thought was necessary. "Branch."

"Hush." He said, getting up and lining up his club. He took a few practice swings, switched his angle a few times, more practice swings and just when Poppy thought he was going to take his first real swing, he bent down and adjusted his ball.

She groaned, "Oh, come on, Branch! We'll be here all day if you take forever on each hole!" Did he not remember her advice on staying loose?! "I'm gonna sing the song if you don't take your hit!"

Branch groaned, hanging his head down, He did not need her to sing that stupid little song. "Don't sing the song."

"Oh, I'm singing the song!" The pinkette held her finger to her chin for a moment, "Now how did it go again...Oh yeah!" She cleared her throat before humming a tune and wiggling her hips and shoulders in a little dance, _"Go on loosen uuu-Uuup~ Yeah~!"_ She grinned at Branch as she began dancing around him, _"Don't you wanna have a little fun? Don't be afraid, it never hurt no one!" _She bumped her hip against his as he glared at her, _"It's only way to get it done. I'mma count to one. Let me see you loosen up! Nothing is serious enough to interrupt this good time~!"_

Branch waited until she was done singing and dancing around him with the stupid, adorable smile on her face before growling and just hitting the ball. It shot off and bounced over one hill before rolling off another and straight into the hole. He blinked before smirking at Poppy, "Hole in one. Not looking to good for you."

"Oh, please, Branch. It's too early for you to get smug." Poppy sashayed down the green and knocked her ball into the hole, "And, you know it was the song that helped with that shot. So you can thank me and it."

Branch rolled his eyes and grabbed their balls from the hole, tossing Poppy hers, "I will do no such thing."

**XXXXX**

The next few holes happened in much the same matter, Poppy hitting hers all willy-nilly and Branch taking his time to calculate his shots. Sometimes it worked out for Poppy as she managed to almost always come close to the hole, although she had yet to get her first hole-in-one. She must really be out of practice but she wasn't worried, Branch hadn't gotten any more after the first hole and so far their scores were pretty even. She had faith she'd be able to turn this game in her favor soon enough and then Branch would have to come with her to the party and maybe actually have a good time!

But then, Hole Thirteen happened.

Poppy really wasn't sure what had happened but she did know she hadn't liked it. The hole it's self was designed with two waterways you had to get passed and then the actual hole was inside a large volcano like hill. And this was where Poppy's score took a major hit. She had managed to make it over one waterway but then her ball had continued to roll and fell into the second, which meant she had to take an extra stroke after she fished it out. Then, after Branch managed to only clear both water hazards with a single hit and make it into the hole after only about three hits, she had just been unable to roll her ball up and into that volcano! She had tried and tried, she kept hitting it either too softly or too hard, but then after about six tries it finally went in. Although that was a total of eight for this hole which meant she was definitely losing.

She felt a little better at the next hole when the same thing happened to Branch. Her roommate growling every time the ball missed.

Finally they reached the final hole, a complicated looking one that had them not only having the choice between hitting it around the colorful raising and lowering flowers but also having to hit it across a small bridge over another stream. Poppy set her ball down and tried to gauge, just a little, how much she'd have to hit it to at clear the obstacles and get to that hole first. Branch meanwhile was tallying up their scores.

"Hmm..." He hummed before frowning, this wasn't good. Poppy had managed to somehow have one less stroke than he did, stupid fourteenth hole, so if she somehow managed to get a hole-in-one she'd win and then Branch would be dragged to some ridiculously loud party.

"All right," Poppy spoke up, club ready as she did her little hip wiggle, "Be prepared to be amazed by the master!"

"You haven't had a hole-in-one all day," Branch said dryly.

"That doesn't matter! I'm gonna blow through this hole, just watch!" And then she swung and hit her ball.

It flew down the straightaway, hitting only one flower that managed to give it a boost of power as it bounced up and rolled over the bridge. However just when it looked like it was going to fall right into the hole, it stopped. Poppy pursed her lips while Branch mentally did a victory dance, if he somehow managed to get this hole in one shot, they would tie! Which meant he had a chance of convincing her to not make his go to the party!

Dropping his ball down, he watched the moving flowers waiting for the opportune time to strike. Poppy rolled her eyes and was about to say something before Branch suddenly hit the ball. Like hers it flew down but his pin-balled around the flowers, which by some stroke of good luck gave it more power to roll across the bridge and knock Poppy's ball out of the way before falling into the cup. Poppy blinked, unable to comprehend what had happened as Branch cried out.

"Ha!"

The pinkette huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Alright, fine. I admit that was a pretty good shot." She then walked to the other side of the hole to tap her ball in only to have it roll around the rim to the other side. Pouting at it, she moved and tapped it in again, only for the same thing to happen once more. Growling a little she tried once more and it finally fell in.

Branch couldn't help but chuckle at the turn of events, "Looks like the champ has lost her edge~"

"What?! No! What's the final score?!"

Branch grinned and held of the score card, showcasing how he had a score of fifty-two and she had a score of fifty-four, "I win~"

Poppy fumed, she couldn't believe she had lost by one! There had to be a way for her to still win! "That-that doesn't count! There's still the Nineteenth hole!"

"That one doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!" She crossed her arms, "You're just afraid you'll actually loose." She grabbed their balls and then dragged Branch up the path that led back toward the main building and the Nineteenth hole.

Branch ripped his hand away from hers and crossed his arms, "This still doesn't count. You're just being a sore loser."

Poppy gasped dramatically, "Am not!" She dropped her ball on the starting mat as they arrived at the final hole. It was simple enough in design, it was a replica of the places mascot, the large daisy, with a hole right in the center of it's giant smile. Underneath it was a grate with varying scores, you'd get a two if it fell in the first slot and a three if it fell in the bottom. It also acted as the ball return, so they wouldn't have to worry about that.

Poppy smirked, confident she'd make this, because there was no way Branch would ever get another hole-in-one right after the previous one, and then they'd hopefully at least tie. A little wiggle of her hips and Poppy hit the ball only to watch it bounce off the face of the daisy and fall right into the three scored grate.

Branch couldn't help but snicker at her shocked expression, even if he also got a three, he's still win. Nudging Poppy out of the way, he placed his ball down and just to show up Poppy because he couldn't resist, he gave his own little hip wiggle and simply hit the ball. And to both their amazement, it made fell right into the hole, causing the flower to light up and sing.

Branch laughed and placed his hands on his hips as he grinned smugly at Poppy, "Ha! Still win!"

Pouting, Poppy crossed her arms before sticking her tongue out at Branch, "Yeah, yeah. You win..."

Branch rolled his eyes at her before grabbing her club, "Go get that milkshake you want. I'll return these."

Poppy's smile was back then, bright and cheerful, and she gave a little giggle, "Okay~ You want one?" Branch nodded after a second and then she skipped off ahead of him before turning around, "Good game, by the way!" And then she turned back and continued on her way, starting to hum along with the music playing around.

Branch watched her for a moment before shaking his head and following her.

As Branch went over to return their clubs, the pinkette happily went up to the milkshake bar and looked at the menu. There were so many yummy sounding choices she wasn't sure which one to get! She danced a little in place as she went down the menu, reading all different ingredients in each milkshake. Finally one stood out to her and she hummed as she imagined how good it would be. She then saw one she thought Branch would enjoy and grinned.

"Hello there~" An employee greeted, drawing Poppy's attention to her, "What would you like?"

"Hi~!" Poppy chirped, "I'll take one large Rainbow Unicorn shake, extra sprinkles," It was a mix of seven different ice cream flavors with three different syrups swirled in, "And one small Peach Dream, extra whip-cream, please!" She was sure Branch would like that one.

The worker giggled and nodded, "Coming right up!" She quickly mixed the two treats up, spraying a mound of extra whip-cream on Branch's and topping Poppy's with a cherry, "Here you are!"

"Thanks!" Poppy pulled out her wallet to pay, "They look great!"

"Thank you~" The employee giggled, "And I just gotta say, you and your boyfriend are adorable. I saw you two out there earlier."

Poppy blinked and felt her cheeks warm up slightly, "Oh...Ha. He's not boyfriend, just my best friend."

"Oh, my mistake then." The worker handed Poppy her change with a smile, "Have a good day."

Poppy nodded, trying to ignore the sudden feeling of embarrassment by taking a sip of her milkshake, "You too!" She and Branch? Dating? That was a silly idea. She quickly shook her head and skipped over to where he was waiting for her, deciding not to dwell on it. It had been a misunderstanding, no big.

She handed over his milkshake, to which he nodded his thanks, before they left through the front door. Poppy hummed happily as they walked toward her car, enjoying her milkshake. She took a glance at her roommate and smiled as she watched him take a sip of his as he looked ahead of them.

She then wrapped her arm around his and gave it a squeeze, the most of a hug she could give him without spilling the drinks, "Thanks for today. I had a lot fun."

Branch blinked at her before looking off to the side, cheeks turning pink, "It wasn't a big deal..."

Poppy giggled, "Still..." She glanced down, feeling suddenly a little bashful, "Thanks."

Branch took a deep breath, shoulders lifting before relaxing, "You're welcome."

They continued to the car, Poppy's arm still intertwined with his as she rested her head on his shoulder. Once they had approached it, Poppy glanced up at Branch with a small pout, "Do I still have to stay home and study?" She asked in a simpering tone.

"What?" Branch suddenly realized just how she was hanging onto him and he shook her off, cheeks blazing to life with a blush, "Yes! A deal's a deal!" He glared at her, "And I won our little bet."

"Fine..." She sighed before glancing at him again, "Can I at least play some music while we do? It's so boring without some background noise."

Branch rolled eyes and made to get in the car, "Fine. But nothing distracting! Pick something mostly instrumental if you really have to."

"Yay!" Poppy giggled, happy with her little victory, and slipped into the car, waiting for Branch to take them home. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

**XXXXX**

**Poppy, honey, I think you're in denial a little bit. It's okay, we know you like Branch and just haven't realized it. And hooo was that a exciting chapter! Mini Golf antics! And yes, I had to add in 'Loosen Up' cause it's one of my fave songs from the series XD**

**ALSO THAT FEEL WHEN SOMETHING DOESN'T WANT TO END NICELY!**

**Next time well...You'll have to wait a see XP (but it's not them studying, that's boring and I have no inspiration for it XD)**

**'Loosen Up'-TTGBO/Dreamworks**


	17. Chapter 17

**So while I'm pretty amused by the first part of this chapter (possibly because I know what was going to happen as I wrote it) it occurred to me that maybe not everyone will see it that way. I want to take a moment and tell you all I wasn't trying to be offensive or triggering in anyway. Poppy here is acting on her subconscious feelings without realizing it and (slight spoiler) nothing comes of it apart from some awkwardness because even I know that if something were to actually happen while Poppy was drunk it would be detrimental to her and Branch's growing relationship. So I hope you all can understand that and see this first part as something written more for the awkwardness it creates for amusement purposes and enjoy the Drunk!Poppy antics. **

**I also did intend to write Branch and Poppy studying/a 3am adventure but I didn't have concrete ideas for it, so it got scrapped.**

**XXXXX**

Poppy giggled as she stumbled down the hall to her apartment after waving goodbye to Biggie on the elevator. Having spent almost the entire weekend studying for that test, and then taking said test that morning, she had decided to go out clubbing to celebrate. Of course she would've had have more fun if all her friends would've made it but she, Biggie and Smidge had a wonderful time! And now she was home! Although she wished they could've stayed longer but it was late and she certainly had more than enough to drink. Plus Biggie and Smidge had things to do the next day, so as the good, wonderful, amazing friend she was, the pinkette had agreed to come home.

But she still wanted to dance.

Maybe she could when she got inside?! Yeah! She could dance some more and maybe entice that roommate of hers to join her! Poppy tripped and fell against her apartment's door with another giggle, thoughts of her roommate swimming in her head. Mmm, Branch~ He got hot! And now she couldn't really get the picture of him in a towel out of her head and all those yummy muscles just waiting to be tasted. And his now blue hair was really working for him! She honestly couldn't believe no one had snatched him up yet! But then if that happened she couldn't have him so maybe that was a good thing cause now she could do all the snatching! And tasting and kissing and-Poppy giggled, oh she was gonna make that boy hers! She just had to open the door...

Realizing she was pulling and not pushing, more giggles escaped as she pushed the door open with a little too much force and tripped inside.

"Poppy?"

Oh! And there was his lovely, sweet voice! The young woman hastily shoved the door closed and stumbled around the corner to the kitchenette, catching herself on the wall, "Branch~! You're awake!" And looking rather cute in his pajamas and with that confused look in his eyes. So adorable~

Branch blinked at her, not really all that surprised at seeing her come home as almost three in the morning, drunk out of her mind. He was a little surprised at her happy tone at finding him up though. Sighing, he set down his third cup of coffee and replied, "Uh...yeah. Couldn't sleep..." His stupid insomnia had kicked in and no matter what he tried he couldn't fall asleep, so he opted to get some homework done.

Poppy giggled before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Let's dance!"

Branch sputtered, caught of guard by her sudden glomp, "What?! No!" He tried to push her away but she wouldn't let go, "You should go to bed. You're drunk."

"Nah!" Poppy sang as she pulled away and grabbed his hand before trying to drag him into the living room, "We're gonna dance!"

"Poppy!" Branch groaned, trying to stop her by tugging on her hand, "It's too late for that! And-and...There's no music!"

The pinkette paused, considering his words for a moment before she glanced over her shoulder at him. She flashed him a hooded look, smirking before suddenly pushing her back against his chest as she began to sway her hips, "Who said we needed music?"

Branch stiffened, eyes wide and a blush blazing to life on his cheeks, "Uh...Poppy?" What was she doing? What was she _doing?_ _What. Was. She. Doing?! _

Poppy hummed, head leaned back against his shoulder, "Come on, Branchie-Boo~ Dance with me! ...And hold me like this." She then wrapped one of his arms around her hip, holding it in place and grabbed his free hand, bringing it up and cupping it to her breast.

Branch's mind promptly shorted circuited as the only thought to go through was how his hand on her boob. His _hand_ was cupping her _boob._ She was forcing him to grope her and all he could focus on was how he was touching her breast. Her very firm and perky breast. It also didn't help that her hips were still swaying to and fro, brushing against him in such a way that had all the blood not currently occupying his face rushing south. Finally realizing what was happening, he harshly pulled away with a cry, uncaring if it was too loud, and backtracked to the kitchen, "No!"

Poppy blinked, wondering why she was no longer being held with those strong arms of his before glancing behind her. It took her another few seconds to process his 'no' before she giggled and began sashaying her way back over to him. He was so cute when he was shy~

"Aww, don't be like that! We were having fun!"

"No! No we were not!" Branch cried, backing away from her until his back hit the counter, "Poppy, you're drunk!"

"Psssh! No I'm not." She flapped a hand at him, "I'm perfectly sober!" Poppy spun around with a giggle, wobbling on her heels before throwing herself at Branch and wrapping her arms around hid neck again, "Come on, _Branch,_ let's have some fun~!"

Branch tried to stand as still as he could, hands gripping the counter behind him and wrinkling his nose at Poppy's alcohol scented breath as she pushed herself against him, "No!"

Poppy whined and leaned up to his ear, trying to wrap a leg around his waist, "But I _want_ you."

Branch felt like his had just swallowed his tongue as he froze. While yes, in his darkest dreams he had always wanted to hear Poppy say that to him and he would give absolutely anything to hear her say it again, she wasn't in her right mind right now. She was drunk and had no idea what she was saying! He had to put a stop to this before something even worse happened.

"Poppy!" He shouted, pushing her away and glaring at her, "You're drunk and need to go to bed!"

She blinked, eyes unfocused before giggling and smiling at him, "Only if you come with me~"

"No." How many times did he have to say it?!

"Please?" She whined, pouting and sticking out her chest, "You can touch my boobs again...and more~"

Branch didn't think his face could get any hotter, she just didn't know what she did to him, but he couldn't, _wouldn't_, focus on that. Growling, he suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Looks like he'd have to get her into bed himself...which sounded so wrong given the current circumstances. Why couldn't she have just decided to run around the apartment claiming to be a queen?! He could handle her crazy antics more than this sudden want to sleep with him!

Poppy giggled and cheered as he picked her up and wiggled in his arms, excited for when he would take her hard and fast and make her scream until she was breathless! "Yes! Make me yours, Hottie-McHot Stuff!"

Branch groaned, why did she have to keep saying things like that?! Pushing her door open, he dropped her gently on to her bed, hoping against hope she'd fall asleep quickly as she usually did whenever she was drunk. However, fate was not on his side as Poppy managed to grab his neck and pull him down with her. Branch managed to catch himself before falling completely on top of her but now he was caught in her surprisingly strong grip.

"Poppy, let go!"

"Kiss me!" She cried, trying to drag him down.

"No!" Branch tried to twist his face away from her as she pulled, trying to think of some way to get out of this. He felt her hot breath fan over his neck when something came to him, "Poppy. Poppy, wait! I.." He really didn't want to say this but if it got her to let go... "I've got to go get something."

"Hmm?" She blinked before her eyes lit up and she giggled, throwing her arms up and releasing him, "Okay~!" He was such a gentleman, making sure they had protection. She shifted as he pulled back, arching her body in a way she was sure had him looking at her before casting a sultry look up at him, "Hurry back."

Branch was positive his face, and other regions, were going to exploded as he stared wide eyed at her before flying out of the room. He ran and clutched the kitchen sink in his hands, knuckles white as he took deep breaths, thankful his plan had sort of worked. Now he just had to wait and hope that Poppy would fall asleep without him there to focus on. Taking a steadying breath after a few minutes, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water before slowly creeping down the hallway.

Peeking around her doorway, Branch breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the pinkette passed out and sleeping soundly. Shuffling quietly into her room, he set the glass down on her bedside table so she'd find it in the morning, then he grabbed her trash bucket and placed it beside her bed on the off chance she got sick. After carefully and slowly taking her shoes off, Branch glanced at her and sighed, shaking his head, it was unbelievable just how much he loved this woman if this was the sort of craziness she brought into his life. But, he supposed, she wouldn't be her if she didn't do things like get drunk on a week night and come home to torture him.

Quietly backing out of her room, he closed her door before slumping against the wall, he never wanted to deal with _that_ again. At least now maybe he could try to get some sleep, there way no way he'd be able to focus on any school work anymore but first; Branch groaned and cursed his body for the reaction Poppy's actions had enticed, he was going to take a very, very, _very_ cold shower.

**XXXXX**

The next morning was bright and sunny, the light shining through the sheer pink curtains of the window above Poppy's bed causing the sleeping pinkette to groan and roll over in an attempt to escape the light. She whimpered as she curled up in a ball, squeezing her eyes tightly as she tried to grab a pillow to throw over her head to block the sunshine. She felt like her head was being split open by a sledgehammer and her mouth was full of cotton balls and that maybe she might get sick. She also had the uncomfortable feeling of having slept in her clothes, which had her shifting in attempt to get comfortable. Maybe accepting Smidge's challenge of a drinking contest hadn't been the best idea last night, as a large chunk of what they did was nothing but a blurry mess for her. At least someone had managed to get her home.

Carefully prying her eyes open, Poppy squinted at nothing in particular, wishing she could go back to sleep. But she was now almost painfully aware of how uncomfortable she was and she knew she'd at least have to crawl out of bed to throw on a nightgown. Slowly, she sat up, groaning as the motion really didn't help anything before blinking at her side table. It gradually dawned on her there was a glass of water and a few pills sitting there so she reached over sluggishly to take them. After downing the pills, Poppy slowly sipped the water as her nausea went away before carefully changing into one her soft nightgowns. Staring forlornly at her bed, the young woman decided that nature's call was more important.

Opening her door, she was met with the amazing smell of fresh bacon and the sizzling sounds of it being cooked. Shuffling out to her main living space, she was pleasantly surprised to find it in shadow due to the closed curtains and at her roommate at the stove, cooking what smelled like a full breakfast of sausage, bacon, eggs and even pancakes. Poppy couldn't help the moan that escaped as her mouth watered, all the delicious smells making her feel absolutely famished. Which was surprising with how nauseous she had been feeling not ten minutes before hand.

Branch looked up in surprise at her unexpected noise, "Poppy!" He squeaked, cheeks growing warm, before he winced and lowered his tone, "I...How do you feel?"

Poppy moaned at the reminder of her headache and leaned against the counter, "Like a cupcake ran over. What's with the breakfast?"

"Uh..well..." Despite last nights little...fiasco, Branch had known he just couldn't let Poppy suffer with a hangover by herself so he had done some internet searching on basic cures. While most either called for things they didn't have, even more alcohol, or were just plain weird, one had stuck out to him that a lot of people claimed really worked. A big greasy breakfast. So that's what he set out to do, although he hadn't expected Poppy to be up while he was still cooking, he could barely look at her without remembering her antics from early that morning. "I looked up home hangover remedies and a breakfast like this looked the most doable."

"Mmm...well it smells delicious. I'll be right back, okay? Gotta use the ladies' room."

When he nodded, Poppy turned to shuffled her way back down the hall, frowning slightly as she wondered why Branch seemed to not want to make eye-contact with her. He usually acknowledged her a little more...

**XXXXX**

After her bathroom run, Poppy buried her head in her arms at the table as she waited for Branch to scramble some eggs for her. While her head maybe felt a teeny, tiny bit better than it had when she woke up, it no longer felt quite like it was being split open, she still felt it pounding behind her temples and groaned. She was so going to back to bed after she ate.

Lifting her head as Branch sat a plate full of freshly cooked items and a glass of water, she smiled up at him, "Thanks."

He just made a hum of acknowledgment as he turned back to the kitchen. Frowning down at her food, poking it her fork, Poppy spoke up, "If...If I did something weird last night, I'm sorry okay?" She couldn't help how watery her voice suddenly was, "I...I didn't mean to and..." She sniffled, feeling her eyes feel with tears, "Please don't-don't shut me out again be-because of it. I-I've liked getting close to you again, like when we were kids."

Sighing roughly, Branch ran a hand through his hair, of course he was going to hold it against her, she had been drunk and hadn't known what she was doing. Still it was gonna be hard to look her in the eye for a while but he suppose he would have to try. Rounding the counter, he passing a Poppy a tissue, "Fine. I'll...I'll try, okay?" It would be tough, every time he'd glanced at her this morning he had felt himself blush as he remembered her actions and heard her voice telling him she wanted him. She forced him to grope her for godsakes! But, Branch also knew he couldn't let her continue being upset by what she didn't remember. "Don't cry now, okay?"

Poppy sniffed as she wiped at her eyes and nodded, "Okay."

"Now eat please, it should help the headache pills take effect." He said, going back to the kitchen to quickly eat his portion, "I take it you're not going to class today?"

"Nu-uh." She shrugged, "I'm just gonna take a nap after eating." Poppy then shoveled a bite into her mouth and groaned in delight, "Thish ish yummy~!"

Branch coughed lightly, cheeks pinking at her small moan, "Th-thanks."

Silence reigned as they ate, each focused on their food, well Poppy was focused on her food, Branch was more focused on willing himself to forget her antics last night before finishing his breakfast. As he swallowed he said, "I gotta head to work now. Will...you be okay today?"

Poppy looked up at him and nodded, fork in her mouth, "Yup. Not the first time I've had to take care of myself with a hangover, though it is the first time I've had such a great breakfast... Thanks again." She flashed him one of her bright smiles, which, paired with the tiredness on her face and messy hair just made him fall in love with her more.

"You-"He cleared his throat, "You're welcome." He grabbed his vest and key-ring on his way to the door, "...Call if you need anything."

"Will do~"

After he left, Poppy finished her food, taking her time not only because she still rather crummy but to also savor it a little before shuffling over to the couch. Grabbing the remote, she found some random cartoon channel, setting the volume on low and snuggled into the couch cushions, pulling the throw-blanket over her legs. Sighing as she closed her eyes, the action helping her head not hurt so much, the pinkette allowed herself to fall back asleep.

**XXXXXX**

A few hours later, Poppy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Yawning as she rolled over slightly as she rubbed the sleep from an eye and called for however to come in. Sitting up as the door opened, she was pleasantly surprised to see Biggie coming in, a few bags thrown over his shoulders. She smiled sleepily at her friend as he came over to her.

"Heya, Bigs. What cha' doin' here?"

"Hello, Poppy," The large man greeted, taking a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table, "You didn't show up at school today and weren't answering your phone, so I thought I'd come check up on you. You did drink a lot last night."

"Ahaha, yeah..." Poppy scratched at her cheek, "Were you the one to bring me home?"

He nodded as he set a cooler bag on the table, "And I brought some soup in case you were hungry. And..." Biggie then brought up another bag, one Poppy instantly recognized as he opened it and a blond stripped cat popped his head out, his little bow-tie collar jingling, "I thought you might like a furry companion. Since Fuzzbert is back in Trollington."

"Aww, thanks, Biggie." Poppy cooed, wagging her fingers to get the attention of Mr Dinkles, "I'm actually not feeling too bad now," Branch's breakfast had really worked, her head was feeling a hundred times better now, "But I really appreciate you coming over."

Mr. Dinkles made a merping sound before jumping out of his carrier and going over to Poppy, bumping his head against her arm and curling up happily in her lap. Poppy giggled as she began to pet the feline, smiling as he began to purr. She and Biggie spoke as he went into kitchen to warm up the food he brought, talking about last night. Poppy admitted she really didn't remember much past a certain point and that she had done _something_ that had made Branch act weird around her.

"I asked him not to hold it against me," She said, a bowl of Biggie's special chicken noodle soup in her lap, Mr. Dinkles curled up beside her, "And he said he'd try but...I must have really done something awful if he couldn't even look at me..."

"I doubt you could've done something awful, Poppy, it's you." Biggie smiled, his accented voice calming, "I'm sure whatever it was, was just something Branch thinks you'd find embarrassing and didn't want to make you feel worse this morning. I know you've been really happy and proud of him lately. I'm sure if you'd ask him, he'd tell you."

"I suppose..." Poppy sipped her soup in thought, wondering what she could've done that Branch thought she wouldn't want to know, he never had a problem telling her how ridiculous her previous drunk antics had been.

"Don't fret, okay?" Her friend said, patting her shoulder, "Everything always works out, right?"

She giggled and nodded. Biggie was right, things usually did work out, "Right."

"Now," Biggie grinned at her, "I have a question. A _certain someone's _birthday is soon, right?" Poppy had to giggle as he stressed 'certain someone' knowing he was talking about Creek, "What plans have you thought so far?"

Poppy shrugged, "Not much, I'm afraid. I haven't had a chance the last few weeks to break out the Planning Clipboard. Ideas are welcome."

"Well then, let's get started!"

**XXXXXX**

The rest of the afternoon was spent tossing around ideas for Creek's birthday. Anywhere from their usual brand of blow-out party, with glitter bombs, loud music and maybe even some fireworks to something more simple like a fancy dinner party. Poppy decided to try a figure out a theme then when they couldn't think of anything that seemed to really suit their calm and advice giving friend. After that they brainstormed themes, eventually settling on something they called the 'Wellness and Peace' theme. They thought incorporating all of Creek's likes into a party would be something he'd like.

Then it was onto some pre-planning of the music selection, food, games and decorations of course. Everything was looking like a great place to start and Poppy felt confident she could whip together a fantastic party for her boyfriend-to-be. Giggling, she told Biggie so, thanking him for his help for brainstorming with her as Mr. Dinkles happily sat on his owner's shoulders. Feeling a lot better than she had that morning, Poppy decided she felt well enough to bake, partly in thanks for Biggie being such an amazing friend for not only checking up on her but his help with ideas, and for Branch for his breakfast cure. Sure her head was starting to twinge again with the return of her headache but a few more pain pills were all she'd need to chase it away.

Almost a hour later, full of batter mixing and giggling as Mr. Dinkles chased a yawn ball, Poppy was pulling out a fresh batch of double chocolate chunk brownies from the oven. Taking a deep whiff of them as she held them up, Poppy hummed happily, a good warm, gooey brownie was just what this day needed. Setting them on a wire rack to cool, she turned to put the now clean dishes, courtesy Biggie, away when the pastel haired man's phone chimed.

Glancing at the device, the large man startled, realizing the time, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Poppy, but I have to go! I had almost forgotten about meeting with the photography club tonight!"

"Oh! No probs, Big!" Poppy said, turning to pull out a plastic container, "Go have fun." She set about cutting and placing three good sized brownies for him in the little plastic box as he gathered his things together, including coxing Mr. Dinkles back into his carrier, "Thanks for coming by to check on me and then hanging out."

"Of course!" Biggie exclaimed, wrapping her up in a big, gentle hug, "I'm so glad your hangover wasn't as bad as some others have been."

She giggled, "Same here."

She handed off the brownies and waved goodbye cheerfully as he departed, telling him to text her anything exciting. After that she grabbed a brownie for herself, alongside a tall glass of milk, and settled on the couch with her laptop, intending to edit her latest vlog a little before posting. Hopefully Branch would be home with some tasty dinner ideas soon and that he'd like the dessert she'd made. Giggling to herself, Poppy was positive he would, who couldn't resist a freshly baked brownie? Not even Branch was immune to that.

**XXXXXX**

**Branch is a good guy/best roommate for not only taking care of Poppy when she didn't feel good but making sure she didn't do something stupid while she was drunk, like kiss him. And Biggie is too good and pure for this world. **

**And see Poppy, this is why we don't get super drunk on a weekday. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! It's gonna be a good one! *Is excite!***


	18. Chapter 18

**AAAAHHHH! I've gotten to another chapter I've been dying to write! And while the part I was most excited for didn't come out quite like I wanted (Curse me for never writing things down when they happen five months ago) I still like the way that it happened. I'll admit, I'm a little bit mean to Poppy in this chapter but Branch helps make it better.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also Friendship Goals-When you and a friend have similar-ish ideas without talking to each other XD**

**XXXXXX**

The sky was cloudy but bright with a light breeze as Poppy happily walked back to the apartment, Planning Clipboard in hand. A bag a of fresh, blank invitations hung from her wrist, ready to be customized for the upcoming event. Creek's surprise birthday party was coming along and she couldn't be more excited. Of course, everyone knew Poppy always threw her friends' parties, ever since she was young, but the how, when and where was how the surprise came in and boy did she love to throw surprise parties. They were her jam after all! And she had to make sure this one would be perfect for Creek. She was _finally_ going to tell him how much she really felt about him and ask him to be her boyfriend. There was never any rule that said she couldn't be the one to ask and she was tired of waiting.

Poppy flipped through her list of party essentials as she hummed a love song, check-marking things off as she went. Suki had told her the music was set, a mix of songs to dance to and more mellow ones to set the atmosphere. Alongside some of Creek's favorite instrumental scores from movies. Decorations were all gathered, the usual collection of balloons, streamers, tablecloths and fairy lights, with some more unique additives to fit their theme. They had small Buddha statues to set around, lotus flower cutouts to hang up, scented and non-scented candles, a few incense burners and some pretty gem stones to sprinkle around. Next was the menu, which thankfully they had found a happy medium for, tasty but healthy snacks. They'd have various dips, hummus, guacamole and a Greek yogurt one Poppy found a recipe for, with a host of vegetables and baked chips. Dried fruit and nuts to nibble, fresh fruit parfaits, homemade fruit punch and some of Biggie's infamous deviled eggs. They'd also have a few more traditional party snacks and, of course, the six dozen carrot cupcakes Poppy was going to bake. She also had plans to make Creek a full sized cake too.

Last but not least, was the venue and Poppy couldn't be more excited for it. The university had the perfect outdoor area, trees and flowers surrounding an open area that could host tables and decent sized dance area. There was even a covered area, a pretty wooden pergola, built close enough where they could set out the food! Poppy had checked with the school and had luckily been able to rent the place for the night and she just couldn't wait! It would look so pretty all lit up with twinkling lights and candles. It was going to be magical.

Poppy nodded to herself, seeing just about everything checked off, the only things were whatever last minute details that always popped up and of course her present for Creek. She had thought about going along with the Pack's idea of just her being his present but she wanted to gift him something as well. Trouble was, she couldn't decide. She had seen a really pretty incense burner at the shop they got all the stones from but she also knew he had a tiny collection of them, so she felt like she could find something different. There was also the necklace she saw with the small charm of a mandala but Creek really wasn't big on wearing jewelry besides the friendship bracelet she had made him. She could just always find him a new pair of flip-flops, at least that's what Branch had said when she had been brainstorming out loud. Then it hit her! The perfect gift idea! She could make up a basket of all his favorite bath products! Creek always loved to talk about the benefits of good hygiene and Poppy knew long, hot baths were the only guilty pleasure he really allowed himself. It was perfect!

The pinkette made a note about her idea, listing what she'd need to get alongside a reminded to look up some DIY bath-bombs. She'd always wanted to try making some and that just seemed like it would help make her gift just a little more special. Giggling, she danced a happy jig, her excitement and inspiration overflowing before heading inside her building, an invite decorating storm was about to take place!

**XXXXXX**

Branch was not amused to come home to what could only described as an explosion of paper and glitter. Scraps of construction paper littered the floor around the coffee table, with said surface overflowing with Poppy's collections of craft supplies. Small buckets of shaped scissors, stamps, stamp ink and shaped hole punches were stacked across the far side, various ones Poppy had already used laying loose. Her extensive sticker collection was spread out around her, the folders she kept them leaning beside her on the couch, with a few empty sheets on the floor. There were various types of glue sitting in places and the table sparkled with the tell-tale sign of glitter having been spilled out of its container. A pile of invitations sat completed on the farthest corner, ready to be given out by a smiling Poppy, who was just finishing up another colorful piece of art.

"Welcome home~!" The pinkette sang, grinning up at him happily as he came inside.

Branch had to try very hard not to look away as she flashed that beautiful, happy smile at him. After her little drunk incident, it had been even harder to look at her without blushing but he had promised her he'd try not to act weird around her after that. But it could be so damn hard, she was just too gorgeous when she was in a good mood and it almost, _almost_, made him want to spill his guts about his affection for her. Add in he could now recall her saying she wanted him well...the last few weeks hadn't been that easy for Branch when he was alone with her. Especially since Poppy had spent a good portion of them planning out a party for _Creek._

"Hey." He finally said back, turning to go find something in the kitchen. What he really didn't know but he couldn't take the risk of just staring at Poppy, "I see you've made a mess of our living room."

"Oh shush!" Poppy giggled before throwing her arms out wide and shouting, "Art knows no bounds! And invitations won't make themselves!"

Branch rolled his eyes before mumbling, "Could always just get pre-made ones..." Even though he knew she would never, Poppy adored making custom invitations and, if Branch was being honest with himself, he liked seeing her creations. Even if he didn't show it.

Poppy gasped dramatically, having heard him, "Nonsense! I would never!" She giggled before perking up and flipping through her finished pile, "Speaking of..." She pulled one out and scurried over to Branch before thrusting out a colorful, sparkling envelope at him.

"Poppy..." He warned, of course she would try to invite him to the party she was throwing for Creek.

"Please?" She begged, eyes wide and she held out the invitation, "I know, I know. You 'don't do parties' but I _promise_ it's not gonna be a loud, crazy, super amazing one. It's gonna be a little more calm, no flashing lights but still a lot of fun one. Pleeease? You'd have fun~"

Branch doubted that. There was no way he was gonna watch her, and everyone else, fawn over Creek. "No."

Poppy predictably pouted before she gently shoved the small packet of paper into his hands, "Just think about it, okay? There's time to change your mind."

Branch wasn't going to but she didn't need to know that. He just took the envelope without fuss and made to go to his room, saying something about having some homework to finish. In reality he was going to add the newest invitation to his collection after opening it. He just hoped she passed on the glitter bomb this time.

**XXXXXX**

The day of the party arrived a few days later and Poppy could barely contain her excitement. She had spent all of the previous afternoon baking and frosting cupcakes, so now she had four dozen carrot cake cupcakes, alongside another two dozen of vanilla. The vanilla ones she had decided to bake at the last minute for some variety and so she could use sprinkles. Sprinkles made everything better. She had also baked up a vanilla bean cake just for Creek and now that it was cool, she just had to work her frosting magic on it but first she was heading to the university. She wanted to get a head start on the decorating before handing off the duty to Guy and Biggie.

Poppy took a look around the courtyard they would be occupying when she got there, grin wide as she pictured how wonderful it would look when they were done. Gathering all the supplies she would need, she stacked all of the streamers, paper hangings, lights, lanterns and all the other bits on a table, organized for easy handling. Then taking a roll of light purple crepe paper, the pinkette looked around for a good starting point, deciding to start with twisting it around the pergola's posts. Once finished with the purple streamers, Poppy grabbed a roll of a pretty aqua green to wrap around the alternating posts and from there started to hang long, twisted rows across the beams. By the time Guy and Biggie showed up, with Suki and her DJ equipment in tow, she had a good base of things started.

Her friends quickly jumped in to help her, so Poppy took a quick moment to film them while they worked before placing her camera back on it's mini tripod. They worked together efficiently after years of doing this and soon they had more streamers stretching overhead with lights intermingling. Suki had her DJ table set up under an awning where it would close enough to hear but out of the way so no one would trip on any wires and Poppy was standing on a chair hanging paper decorations when Smidge rolled in with Cooper. They had the coolers and bags of food with them, so Poppy directed them to store it all inside the small kitchen of the building the pergola was connected to. Said building was part of the Home Economics division and had a few kitchens, one of which they were allowed to use. Once everything was looking like Poppy had envisioned, she left the Pack to complete setting up the tables and such while she headed home to decorate Creek's cake and grab his gift.

Coming home, she wasted no time gathering up the ingredients for buttercream frosting, calling a greeting to Branch who was reading, and threw them all in her stand mixer. Carefully, she pulled the cake out of the oven, where she stored it for safe keeping, and divided it in two. Once satisfied with her frosting, she split it in half and dyed one lavender and the other mint. She then spent the next hour and a half making the cake look how she wanted it. It would have been quicker but she'd wanted to make sure that her crumb coat was fully set in the fridge before continuing, that particular cake recipe was always crumbier than others. She had just piped some frosting flowers around the edge and was piping 'Happy Birthday Creek' on top when she decided to ask Branch again if he wanted to come along.

"Are you _suuure_ you don't wanna come?" She said, focused on her cursive, "It's gonna be fun~"

"Yes, I'm sure." He grumped at her from his seat in her chair, eyes not leaving his book, "I told you the weather report said it was going to rain today and I am _not_ getting stuck out there in it." The other reason, of course, was because he didn't want to see Poppy hanging off of Creek and listen to whatever crap the 'guru' always spewed.

Poppy rolled her eyes, setting her piping bag down to gesture outside the window, "It's not gonna rain, Branch! It's sunny and clear," True it had been a little breezy but that was nothing, "The weather report has been wrong before."

Branch scoffed, "Still not going and don't blame me when you get rained out."

Poppy was just about to reply when Satin and Chenille came through the door, "Poppy!"

"We came to get you and save you another trip," Satin exclaimed, "Are you ready?"

"Just about!" She quickly added a few finishing touches to the cake before sliding it into a box and grabbing Creek's gift basket, "See you later, Branch!"

"You're gonna get rained on!" Was his parting reply.

**XXXXXX**

After arriving back at the venue, Poppy slipped the cake into the fridge for safe keeping until it was time to serve it before placing her gift with the other few. She then took in all of what the Snack Pack had done while she was gone with a grin. Tables were set up, the white tablecloths fluttering in the breeze, with candles and small flower centerpieces adding charm and whimsy. Some of the incense had already been lit so there was a faint aroma of lavender and vanilla in the air and the lights had just been turned on. Poppy was ecstatic with the way everything looked, especially with the setting sun starting to cast a pinkish glow over everything. Taking her phone out, she quickly snapped a photo to post later before turning to her friends.

"This look amazing, you guys!" She clapped before pulling them into a group hug, "I think Creek's really gonna like it!"

"Oh for sure," Guy agreed, smirking playfully, "You planned it after all~"

"Stop," Poppy giggled, "You all helped."

"But you did the majority of it," Satin said, wrapping her arm around one of Poppy, "But we'll admit, it needs one more thing..."

Chenille wrapped her arm around Poppy's other, "You to look amazingly stunning~! Come with us!"

Poppy laughed as she was dragged away to the nearest bathroom for a patent Couture twin style up.

**XXXXXX**

Almost an hour later, Poppy twirled in front of the bathroom mirror, once again impressed and proud of the fashion sisters. They had sewn a brand new dress for her that was a dark aquamarine in color and in the halter top style she loved. It had a sweetheart neckline and the straps wrapped around her neck, leaving her back bare for her tattoo to show. The waistline was cinched slightly under her bodice with a small decorative bow off to the side and it was knee length with a sheer overlay of sparkly organza. Her hair had been pulled up into a higher ponytail with the ends curled so they bounced when she moved alongside the tendrils that framed her face. Her make-up matched with glittery eye-shadow in the same color, light pink blush and strawberry pink lipstick. A matching headband with one silk flower and silver, strappy heels completed the look.

"Girls..." Poppy awed as she spun again, loving the way the dress spun around, "This is beautiful! Thank you so much~"

"You're welcome!" The chirped in unison.

"Now there's absolutely no way Creek won't ask you out tonight." Giggled Chenille.

"Yes! And we'll all make sure he gets a chance to!" Satin added.

Poppy giggled with a nod, "Right!" She then spun the face them with a clap, "Now let's get out there! Guests should be arriving soon and after that the birthday boy himself! You guys made sure to tell him to meet us here for something right?" It was a safe bet Creek already knew there was a party happening, Poppy was never subtle about that sort of thing but she still hoped it would be a surprise anyway.

"Guy texted him at lunch saying he needed to see him for some school thing."

"Great!" Poppy clapped, smile wide, "Then let's get out there!" This was gonna be awesome!

When they rejoined the rest of the Pack, Suki had started up the tunes as a few people had already started to show up. Poppy greeted them happily, trading hugs and thanks for coming. She got lots of compliments for how pretty she looked and was even pulled in to some selfies with Guy, since they were both looking gorgeously fabulous. As more and more people began to arrive, Poppy could barely contain herself as she eagerly awaited Creek's arrival, excited for when he'd come to see what they'd put together for him.

The sky was turning progressively darker as time went on, dark clouds moving in and blocking out the few visible stars and the slowly rising moon. Poppy couldn't help but bite her lip as she looked up from lighting a few candles. She hoped they would just blow away soon and that Branch wasn't right about the weather taking a turn for the worst. Her friends tried to assure her it would be alright, if it started to drizzle they could just take the party into the hallway of the Home Ecs building. She had nodded but a tiny knot of worry was starting to form in her stomach, especially when there still wasn't any sign of Creek.

She was trying not to let it show how much she was starting to fret, it wasn't like Creek to miss something without saying anything, when she felt the first rain drop hit her nose. She glanced up at the clouds as more drops began falling, the peppering of rain hitting the sidewalk echoing around her. She and the Pack quickly directed guests indoors before the rain got too bad, snacks and gifts being grabbed to save them from the water. Poppy hoped it would just a quick little storm, nothing bad enough to delay the party too long but as the rain began to fall harder and faster, soaking all their hard work, the pinkette couldn't help but be disappointed. It also didn't help that there still hadn't been any word from Creek.

Poppy looked down at her phone, hoping to see some missed notification or something indicating Creek had reached out but all that greeted her was her lock screen's picture. She tried not to frown, tried to interact with everyone but as time went on and people started to leave before the storm got any worse, she couldn't help it. It was so unlike him to not say anything, even if he didn't know they were throwing a party for him, he knew they wanted to see him so for none of them to have a message from him...Poppy didn't know what to think. Suki had suggested calling him but before Poppy could try, Guy mentioned he already tried that with the call going straight to voicemail.

Poppy sighed, thoughts and feelings a turbulent mess, "Let's just...call it a night then..." She didn't want to, she hated canceling parties but there was nothing else to be done with the weather the way it was and with the guest of honor missing.

"Pops..." Suki exhaled, reaching out to place a hand on her friends shoulder. She knew how much Poppy had been looking forward to this.

Poppy forced a smile at her orange haired friend, trying not to let it show just how upset she was, "It's okay, Suks'. It's getting pretty bad out there anyway."

Suki nodded slowly before pulling the pinkette into a hug. Poppy sighed softly and hugged her back, soon enough being engulfed by the rest of the Snack Pack. When they disengaged, Biggie and Guy helped Suki gather her equipment, Cooper went to look for something to store and carry the small pile of gifts, and Smidge went to break the news to the few remaining guests. Poppy peeked outside from the door, looking out into the storm and knowing that they'd have to come back in the morning to clean up when Satin and Chenille approached.

"What do you say to a sleepover tonight?" The younger twin offered, smiling hopefully at her.

"Yeah, yeah! We can give each other Mani-Pedi's, facials, watch trashy romance movies~" Chenille' chimed, hoping the allure of some girl time would help perk Poppy up.

"Ah..." Poppy stalled, not wanting to hurt their feelings but not feeling up to all that, "Thanks you guys but...I think I'd just like to go home..."

The twins shared a concerned look before nodding at Poppy, "Alright..."

"At least let us drive you home?"

Poppy quickly shook her head, "No, I won't let you guys do that. You live almost on the other side of town from where I do and I won't have you out in that for longer than you have to be. I'll just take the bus."

"But Poppy-" Chenille started.

"Guys, really, it's okay." Poppy really didn't want to try and explain that she...just didn't want to be around anyone right now. She kind of just wanted to cry really but she didn't want that happen in front of her friends, she was sure it wouldn't help them feel any better about this situation either, so she'd rather have it happen when she was by herself.

The twins frowned and huffed slightly but relented, not liking letting Poppy be by herself tonight. That was when Milton approached, an umbrella in hand, and smiling softly, offered to escort Poppy to the bus stop. She accepted and after another group hug, and promises she'd meet them tomorrow to clean up what was left outside, Poppy and Milton left to reach the bus stop before the next bus arrived.

**XXXXXX**

Poppy waited for the bus for possibly a little longer than she had to after she waved goodbye to Milton. She had been thankful he hadn't tried to talk her into going home with him and Smidge and had just shared a sympathetic smile before leaving her. She shivered under the awning as she sat there, thinking maybe she should've changed but unable to fix that now. The pinkette stared down at the ground as she waited, frowning at the cement as she hugged herself for warmth. She couldn't accurately describe just how she was feeling at the moment, disappointed that the party had gotten rained out and that all their decorating was now ruined; sad, upset, _hurt_ that the person this was all for hadn't shown up or even called! It was so unlike him too... And the more Poppy thought about it, the more she felt the prickling of tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry...not yet at least.

When the bus finally pulled up, she scrambled up the steps and, after disposing of some change, took one of the many empty seats. Poppy leaned her head on the cool glass and listlessly watched the scenery go by, wondering if there had been anything she could've done to change the night's outcome. Of course she knew she couldn't have controlled the weather but maybe she could've been the one to tell Creek to come or maybe even tell him they were throwing a party for him. That would've ruined the surprise sure but...maybe he would've shown up. Sighing, she really didn't know, she closed her eyes tightly to prevent tears from falling as the urge to swelled. She really didn't want to cry here on a public bus, she'd rather wait until she was surrounded by her many stuffed animals and could muffle herself in her pillow.

It was weird to see the streets of town so empty, she thought once the urge passed, the storm having forced everyone home or inside. Poppy watched the rain run in thick sheets down from the sky, the wind blowing it at an angle and sparing nothing from getting drenched. She sighed, wishing for nothing else that she was at home and curled under a warm blanket. Well...she also wished Creek had texted or called or _something_ because it was so unlike him not to and she couldn't figure out _why._ She knew he wouldn't allow his phone to run out of power or be turned off, it also wasn't like him to misplace it and he would never, _ever_, just not show up. He always made sure to let someone know if he couldn't make it or if something was wrong. Poppy had worried briefly if maybe he was hurt or had gotten sick but that was silly as he was always safe and was as healthy as can be. There was no way he couldn't have gotten sick, he was fine when she had talked to him that morning.

Sighing once more, the young woman just couldn't come up with a reason as to why he hadn't shown up. Looking out at the dark streets, Poppy noticed a few familiar shops and realized she was close to home, a few more blocks and she could go curl up in her room. However as she was picturing herself cuddling the stuffing out of Fuzzbert 2, the bus started to slow down, with no bus stop in sight. Looking toward the driver, Poppy saw him struggling with the controls before the bus came to a complete stop. The driver tried to turn the bus back on by turning the key a few times but nothing happened.

Sighing, he turned to face Poppy and the two other patrons, "Sorry, folks. Looks like we've run into a little engine trouble. We'll be stuck here until help comes." He then turned back around to make a phone-call for help.

Poppy leaned back against her seat, frowning, before thinking about what she could do. She _really_ didn't want to sit here... Glancing outside, she knew the thought in her head probably wasn't the best idea but she really just wanted to be home right now. Plus a little rain never hurt anyone. Getting up, she went to the front of the bus and asked if she could be let out here. The bus driver gave her a skeptical look, tried to tell her it would better if she just waited on the bus but she assured him she didn't live that much farther from where they were. Shrugging, he said alright and opened the door for her. Poppy said her thanks before rushing out and under a convenient shop awning.

Bracing herself, she continued to race under awnings and overhangs of shops until she was around the corner and out of sight of the bus. She then took a moment to lean against the side of the building she was by and stare out into the rain. Okay, so yes, this was a bad idea, to walk the rest of the way home in the pouring rain but she was already wet now. Closing her eyes, she let out a little whimper, finally breaking and letting her tears fall. Stepping out into the rain, Poppy let it wash over her, flattening her hair against her skull and ruining her make-up. She really didn't care all that much though, but she did hope the twins would forgive her for soaking the dress they'd made. The dress they had made for her to impress Creek, Creek the person they had been trying to throw a birthday party for, the person that hadn't shown up...Poppy let out another whimper as she thought about everything again, but just wound up more confused and hurt than she had been already. This night had been a disaster.

Finally reaching home, she went inside to the elevator and shivered as she rode it to her floor. She hoped Branch was occupied in his room or maybe even asleep because she really didn't want to listen to him lecture her. Digging out her keys with wet, shaking fingers, she unlocked the door and let herself in.

However the universe wasn't on Poppy's side at that moment as Branch was standing in the kitchen. He looked at her as she came in with wide eyes at her drenched state, hair and dress clinging to her, the flower on her headband dropping and creating a puddle from where she stood. She watched him open his mouth to say something but she held up her hand to stop him, "Please, Branch...just...don't." She sniffed and hugged herself, head dipping low, "You were right, okay? It rained, enough said, I don't need you to lecture me..."

Branch blinked at her, shocked not only at her coming home so early and admitting she was wrong but also at her body language screaming that something else was the matter. Wanting to ask what was wrong but not wanting to upset her more, he ran a hand through his hair, he was out of his element here, before growling, "Just...stay there."

He hurried to the linen closet and pulled out two of Poppy's biggest and fluffiest towels before coming back and finding Poppy had only moved to drip on the kitchen floor. Ignoring the way her dress clung to her curves, he wrapped one around her shoulders and after she took hold of it, draped the other over her head. He began to rub the towel over her hair, frowning when she didn't make a noise of complaint. Branch had figured she would be disappointed when the party was ruined by the storm but the way she was acting...something else had to have happened. This wasn't the usual Poppy he dealt with.

When she sniffed quietly under the towel, he couldn't help but ask, "...What happened?"

She was silent for a long moment, and he wasn't going to fault her if she didn't want to answer, when she softly murmured, "...Creek never showed up..."

Branch stilled, unable to comprehend what he just heard but also completely able to believe it. That absolute bastard! Poppy hadn't been subtle with her planning, never was when it came to something for her friends, he had to have known, but for him to not show up?! That was low, even for him. Wanting to go find the jerk and rip him a new one with the sudden, overwhelming urge of protectiveness, Branch's attention was brought back to Poppy as she sniffed again. Taking a deep breath, he'd contemplate what he wanted to do to Creep later, right now Poppy needed to be taken care of.

Carefully tilting her head up so their eyes met, he spoke softly, "Hey, listen to me, okay? Go take a warm shower, nothing too hot or you might shock your body. Then blow-dry your hair, okay? You shouldn't go to bed with wet hair and I am not dealing with you if you get sick."

Poppy blinked, taken slightly aback from Branch's soft tone but nodded anyway, "Okay." She then carefully stepped back and shuffled around him to head to the bathroom.

Branch watched her go, concern written clearly across his face before sighing roughly and running his hand through his hair again, there had to be something he could do to cheer her up, right?

**XXXXXX**

When Poppy emerged from the bathroom almost an hour later, wrapped in her comfiest pajamas and feeling...well not better, she was still pretty upset but the overwhelming urge to just cry had left, she was met with the sound of whip-cream being sprayed and the delicious aroma of hot chocolate. Wandering back down the hall, she found Branch by the counter, spraying a large dollop of whip-cream into his mug, one of hers sat next it with a smaller dollop flouting on top. Branch glanced up at her and almost dropped the can before smiling awkwardly.

"Uh, hey," He greeted, rubbing the back of his neck, "I-um..made some hot chocolate." He carefully held the mug out to her, "We were out of marshmallows though, so I hope you don't mind the whip-cream... I, um, also plugged your phone in and texted everyone you were home."

Flashing a very small smile, Poppy took the mug gratefully, "That's fine... Thank you."

"Ah...no problem.." Branch mumbled, feeling just a little uncomfortable doing this, he wasn't use to doing things like this, "I-uh..." He cleared his throat and tried again, "I also queued up a movie if you...felt like watching something..."

Poppy looked over at the TV and sure enough there was Tangled, one of her favorites, all ready to be played. She felt another small smile grow across her face before she took a sip of her drink and glanced at Branch, "I think I do actually. Thank you..." She paused before asking, "Do you...wanna watch with me?"

"Ah, well..." Branch grimaced, hating to disappoint her more, "I actually have to finish studying and writing a paper," He gestured toward the table that was covered in his text books, "But I'll be out here..."

Poppy nodded and shrugged, "Okay." She then shuffled over to the couch and, finding Fuzzbert 2 already there waiting for her, snuggled in to watch.

**XXXXXX**

Poppy watched the credits roll, a soft, content smile on her face as she leaned on Branch's shoulder. He had come over and watched the last few minutes with her which had made her glad. She twisted her head to look up at him, arm wrapping around his in a show of thanks and affection as she thanked him. While she still didn't feel better, she was starting to feel less sad.

"Not a problem," He answered her, not bothering to remove his arm as he watched the credits. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before asking, "Want to watch anything else?"

Poppy thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I think I do."

Branch moved then, getting up the switch movies, "Any requests?"

"Hercules, please."

The blue haired man nodded and loaded in the movie, joining the pinkette back on the couch before pressing play. She snuggled back into his shoulder, arm wrapping around his again and happily waited as the movie started, all while the storm raged on.

**XXXXXX**

When Poppy awoke later on, she knew it was later in the night; or early in the morning; and the storm was still going hard, rain and wind rattling the window. The TV was the only light source, casting a dull glow around the living room, the start screen for the movie still showing. She blinked blearily for a moment before realizing she was warm and that her pillow was moving. Glancing upwards, she found Branch sleeping soundly and that she was cuddled into his chest. Smiling, she shifted slightly before crossing her arms and resting her head on them, watching her roommate sleep.

He was the absolute sweetest, even if he didn't want to admit it, having done all he did for her when she came home wet and upset. Grabbing towels quickly for her and drying her off, making her hot chocolate, watching her favorite movies with her until they fell asleep in the couch, it was everything she hadn't known she'd wanted to be done. Sighing softly, feeling content and safe in his arms, Poppy was happy to fall back asleep but not before carefully leaning up and softly kissed his cheek and whispering, "Thank you."

She then happily snuggled back down, sighing blissfully as Branch unconsciously hugged her tighter to him.

**XXXXXX**

Morning came and with it's dull, gray light filtering into the apartment, woke the two on the couch. Poppy's eyes fluttered open before she yawned, noticing the storm had passed and was now just a steady pitter-padder of rain. She rubbed at her eyes as Branch shifted beneath her and let out a large yawn himself. He groaned slightly, not bothering to open his eyes and tried to sink farther down into the cushions.

"We've got to stop falling asleep on the couch..." He mumbled, uncaring that his arms were still wrapped around Poppy's waist.

The pinkette giggled sleepily, gazing up at him, "Want some coffee?" After Branch hummed his affirmation, she shifted to get up, placing her hands beside his head as she hovered above him.

Branch opened his eyes then to look up at her with a drowsy expression, "Hey...You feel better?"

"Yeah..." She answered quietly.

He smiled then, something small and sleepy, before unconsciously raising a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "Good...Like seeing you happy...Suits you."

Another soft giggle and Poppy gently nuzzled her cheek into his hand where it rested, "It suits you too."

Branch snorted before letting his hand fall away and his head lull backwards, grunting, "Coffee."

Poppy giggled once again and got up, letting her hands trail through his hair as she walked away to start the coffee machine. Humming the tune to 'I See The Light' softly, she filled it with some of their shared favorite brand before turning back to see if he had sat up, only to find he had instead fallen back asleep. Watching the steady rise and fall of his torso, Poppy decided to let him sleep a little longer, it was the least she could do after all he'd done for her. She would always be thankful for that and for having such a caring best friend.

**XXXXXX**

**GUYS! YOUR FEELINGS A SHOWING! **

**And, Poppy, gurl, you still don't see it yet? Okay, I did that on purpose but still XD Anyway! See told you Branch helped make it better! And Creek's a real creep not even texting to say he's not showing up but that was all planned and we're getting really close to the climax of this fic! I can't tell you how excited I am for that! I've been waiting to write these next few parts since January! **

**So I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aaah! We're getting close to a climax guys! I can't tell you how excited I am! But first we have a few more things to go through first, heehee~ Anyway, this chapter starts just a few hours after the last one ended and I also did not want to write a good portion of this for Reasons! But it had to be done.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

It was later that same day, the rain still falling steadily, that found Poppy stretched out on the couch with her laptop, replying to her viewers' messages. Branch had left her for work, grumbling about going out in the rain, not too long after breakfast and she'd had the apartment to herself since. She had talked to the Snack Pack individuality throughout the day, assuring them she was feeling better but was gonna hang around at home until the rain let up. Suki and Biggie had told her they had returned to the university and started cleaning up some of the decorations but others would have to wait until it was less wet to work. Which was fine with her, as much as she wanted to go clean up like she always did after a party, it was wet and cold outside. Even she liked to stay inside sometimes during rainy days. Humming a happy tune, she posted another response to an adorable fan who told her they couldn't enough of her vlogs, when a knock came to the door.

"Just a second!" She called, scooting her computer off her legs and untangling herself from her blanket. She then almost tripped but managed to catch herself in time. Giggling, she wandered over to the door, wondering who it could be. Opening it she greeted, "Yes-Oh...Creek. Hi."

The ombre haired man flashed her an apologetic smile, "Hello, Poppy. Mind if I speak with you for a moment? If I'm not intruding?"

"Of course!" She blurted out just a little loudly, opening the door for him, "C-come on in." She hoped he didn't notice how odd she was acting, she was actually a little shocked at it herself. Then again Poppy also wasn't expecting him to just show up after he failed to show up at his own party, especially after she had also failed to contact him that morning. She had thought maybe something had happened to his phone but in either case she was still...feeling rather hurt over what happened so she wasn't sure how to act now.

Closing the door, she scurried into the kitchen to see if they had anything to he'd like to drink, she was still going to be a generous hostess, "So...would you like anything to drink?"

Creek flashed another weak smile at her, "No thank you. Listen, Poppy..." He heaved a great sigh, "I've come to apologize."

"O-oh?" Poppy wrapped her arms around her, trying not to let it show how much just hearing that much made her feeling ten times better.

The guru came around the counter and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her, eyes flashing with guilt, "I've done a terrible thing by not showing up at your party last night..which I may have found out was meant for me."

"Well..."

"Now, now. Don't say it's okay." He grabbed one of her hands and held it gently, "What I did was completely inconsiderate! And I'm afraid I don't have a very good explanation."

Poppy was trying not to let too much of her curiosity show but she just had to know, "What happened?"

Creek sighed and ran a hand through his ponytail, "Well...you see some colleagues came by after we had our morning chat and took me out to a lovely little meditation ground just outside the city. While I had managed to get Guy's text before we arrived, fully intending to show up, we had then turned off all electronics before we began. We then lost tract of time I'm afraid." He looked at her imploringly as he continued, "We had then gotten caught off guard by that nasty storm and decided to stick it out there. And I would have called but all our phones had tragically gotten all soaked."

"Oh no!" Poppy gasped, That was horrible! How could she still be upset with him when all that rotten luck had happened? "Could anyone save their phones? I heard that if you put it in rice it might save it!"

Creek smiled at her and patted her hands, "You are too sweet." He cooed before sighing, "And while I've yet to hear anything about theirs, mine is currently sitting in rice at home. It's why I haven't talk to you sooner. I'll let you know if it's been saved."

"Alright," Poppy breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worried just for a moment that maybe, for some completely ridiculous, why-did-she-ever-think-that, moment that maybe Creek hadn't wanted to call or see her.

He frowned then, "It is not alright. I still performed a great injustice by not showing up or letting you know I wouldn't be arriving at what I assume would have been a wonderful Poppy-Brand party." He cupped her cheek, "You mustn't forgive me that easily."

"Creek," Poppy stressed, taking both his hands in hers, "It was an accident! You hadn't _meant_ to miss your party! You didn't mean to get caught in the rain or for your phone to have, possibly, gotten ruined! Don't apologize for something you couldn't control."

"You are simply the most generous person I know, Love," He complemented, "But I still must make it up to you."

"Creek, no," She shook her head, "It was your birthday party you missed. You don't have to make it up to me. You apologized for missing it!" And what a great deal better than made her feel, "That's all that matters!"

"Nonsense! I still missed something I'm sure you were excited to do for me. I insist you let me do something to make up for it," He paused for a moment, "You could even count it as my birthday gift if you want."

"I, well..." Poppy bit her lip, she still felt it wasn't necessary that he make it up to her since he already apologize but if he was insisting... "What did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps..." He shyly looked deep into her eyes, "A date? A real one."

Poppy's eyes winded and she felt her heartbeat pick up as her cheeks turned pink. A real date? With Creek?! Dinner, possibly a movie or maybe even dancing?! She bit her lip again to prevent the full grin that was threatening to take over her face. It was all she'd been wanting for, "I...Okay."

Creek grinned then, raising her hand to kiss her knuckles, "Fantastic. Tomorrow night?"

"Yes!" Poppy cheered before giggling shyly, "I mean...Yes, that sounds great."

"I'll pick you up at six then?"

Poppy nodded excitedly, barely containing her glee.

The guru chuckled at her before letting her hand go, "Now, that I have properly apologized and asked the lovely Miss Meadows out, I'm terribly sorry that I must leave now."

"Aww," Poppy whined, "Couldn't you stay a little while?"

"I would love to but I have a class I must get to soon."

"Oh! Right! Your Psychology class!" She giggled before walking him to the door and opening it for him, leaning on it with a smile, "Have fun~!"

"Ta-ta for now, Sweet~ I shall see you tomorrow evening."

Another giggle, "Okay!" She waved him goodbye with a big, excited smile, "Bye!"

After closing the door, Poppy let out the loudest squeal in her arsenal before dancing around the apartment. She had a date! With Creek! A real, honest, dress up nice, going to a restaurant date with Creek! She couldn't believe it! She was so excited! The pinkette paused for a moment, realizing she had to call the Snack Pack! They were going to flip! Squealing again, she dove for her phone where it was sitting on the coffee table, elatedly starting a group call. This was going to be so great!

**XXXXXX**

Branch curled up in bed facing the wall the next evening, trying and failing to block out the sounds of Poppy and the Snack Pack. They were all currently helping her get ready for her date with Creek and he couldn't _stand it._ When he had heard about it from the pinkette herself he could only stare in disbelief, because not only had she forgiven that sleazy, condescending bastard but she also believed that, quite frankly, terrible excuse he had fed her! Branch knew he had to be lying! Stuck out in the woods during that storm? With conveniently wet and unusable cellphones? Ridiculous! But it's not like Branch had any _proof_ Creek was a lying weasel. And now he had to listen to Poppy, oh so excited and cheerful Poppy, get ready for a date with another man. He couldn't have even gone and hid at Gristle's! He and Bridget had their own date planned and Branch wasn't going to intrude on that. So, he was stuck here pressing a pillow hard into his skull to block out the noise and hope something came along that would just swallow his heart whole so he wouldn't have to feel like this anymore.

He cursed every known thing he could think of for making him fall in love with that beautiful, bright, generous, excitable, outgoing woman in the other room and for not giving him the courage to tell her. Not to mention there was absolutely no way she would _ever_ return those feelings. Why would she? He was nothing but a miserable, irritable, reclusive, gloomy good for nothing! He honestly deserved to go live in a bunker in the woods so maybe now would be a good day to start looking into it. There was no way he was sticking around to watch Poppy and _Creek_ date, and then move in together and then get married and have five kids, all whom would be overwhelmingly positive and-!

Branch growled and tried to buried himself further into his mattress. Maybe if he was lucky he'd suffocate and save himself from any more heartbreak. Then again the universe hated him so that probably wouldn't happen, as much as he'd like it to.

He heard a big commotion then, delighted cries and squeals of 'He's here!' and Branch had to scowl, they were acting so ridiculous over this. It wasn't like Creek was some big time celebrity or anything, he was just a crumby jerk who had somehow charmed Poppy into liking him. Branch didn't trust the guy to not hurt Poppy in someway, if he was honest. Yes, watching Poppy wind up with the hippie would be horrible but watching Poppy get her heart broken would be equally so and something in Branch's gut told him Creek would find someway to do just that.

And he couldn't say anything about it! Poppy and the Snack Pack would just stick up for the creep and said creep would just say something that sounded 'oh so wise' in the ears of his friends that would make Branch seem even more crazy and paranoid than he already was! It made Branch sick just thinking about how Poppy was so strung up by that smooth-talking bastard that even if he did somehow get up the nerve to tell her she shouldn't trust him, or at least question him a little, it would probably just come out as a jealous ramble and that was more than Branch was willing to chance. Even if he did somehow find the courage to say something he would probably just wind up outing his own feelings and then it would all be over! Because Poppy was honestly his reason for living most days and if she rejected him well...there really wouldn't be any point.

Sighing roughly, Branch sat up and scrubbed at his hair, pulling it as he clenched his hands, Why?! Why did he have to be in love with the most lovable woman ever?! Why couldn't he be a normal human being and be upfront about his feelings no matter what the outcome may be?! Growling, Branch curled in on himself, questioning so many things that were wrong with him and was so wrapped up in his misery that he failed to hear someone knocking on his door. It was only after the third or forth time that he focused in on someone calling his name.

Glaring at his door, he did not want to deal with any of Poppy's friends right now, he barked, "What?!"

A pause before Suki's voice floated in from the other side of the door, "Chill out, Dude. Just me." She paused again, maybe waiting for a reply from him before continuing, "Pops just left and we're all about head out too. We were gonna catch a movie and well...You wanna come?"

Branch blinked, unbelieving they _really_ wanted him around before frowning, there was no way he wanted to go anywhere right now, "No." And that was that.

"Well...Alright." Suki responded, sounding unsure, "Text if you change your mind."

Not likely, Branch thought as he listened to them leave. Then when the door closed and silence reigned he buried his face in his knees, once again left alone with his thoughts.

**XXXXXX**

Poppy giggled sweetly at the story Creek was telling her about some amusing misunderstanding at the spa he worked at as he walked her home. This night had been just as she always wanted and she couldn't be happier. When he had picked her up earlier, the guru had brought a small bouquet of red roses, which had made the Snack Pack 'aaaw' in delight. Poppy had blushed and accepted them gratefully before asking Smidge to please put them in a vase. They had then said their goodbyes before Creek had whisked her away for a romantic night.

He had opened and held open the taxi's door for her before whispering the destination to their driver, stating he wanted it to be a surprise. She had playfully pouted and tried to ask where it was but he refused, before turning the subject to some new meditation technique he had heard about. Something he thought Poppy and the Snack Pack might be willing to try. After a medium length drive, they arrived somewhere on the other end of Bergenville at possibly the fanciest restaurant Poppy had ever seen. She had felt a little overwhelmed and under-dressed at the sight of such an upscale place but Creek had assured her she looked lovely and that the twins had once again designed a perfect dress for her. As they had entered, Poppy couldn't help but marvel at the place's décor, all of it a mixture of gold, white and red, and Poppy almost took out her phone to snap a picture before Creek had stopped her, saying it probably wasn't very appropriate for such a place.

After checking with the maitre d' for their reservation and being led to a table, Poppy had still been gawking at the place when Creek had gently chided her for it. Blushing and apologizing for it, she explained she just couldn't help it, it was so much more than any place she had ever been to. Creek had smiled charmingly then and said only the best for her. They had ordered not too long afterward, some fancy French dishes Poppy'd had a little trouble pronouncing before gently clinking their glasses of champagne together. It had gotten a tiny bit 'First Date Awkward' while they ate, mostly because Poppy had been trying not to talk too loudly over the soft violin music. Creek had told her to just be herself and to relax when she mentioned it but the young woman had still felt a tiny bit like she had to tone herself down. It was after possibly the most delicious desert Poppy had ever had, and she'd have to try to recreate it one day, that they left for another cab ride to the local movie theater.

The movie had been fun, some amusing new Rom-Com that Poppy had really enjoyed before Creek had taken her for a walk throughout the nearby park. They had talked and just wandered, lit up by the parks lanterns and moonlight before Poppy had yawned. That was when Creek had insisted it was time to end their date and that he walk her home. Now they were riding the elevator up to her floor and Poppy would be lying if she said she wasn't wishing for a good night kiss goodbye.

Creek escorted her to her door and she turned to smile up at him, "I had a really good time tonight~"

"It was entirely my pleasure, Love~" He replied, reaching up and cupping her cheek gently in his hand, "I hope we can do it again soon?"

"Yes!" Poppy cheered before blushing and giggling as she twirled a lock of hair around a finger, "I mean-I'd like that a lot."

Creek chuckled, shaking his head at her exuberance before he started to lean in. Poppy gasped softly and closed her eyes, trying to hold in her excited squeak, as she tilted her head back and waited for his lips to meet hers. And when they did it felt...well it didn't feel like Poppy had always thought. Yes, his lips were warm and soft but...she had always thought her stomach would flutter like there were butterflies in it and that maybe there would be some sort of spark. But there wasn't and it made Poppy feel...like it was...like it just wasn't _right._ She tried not to frown as he kissed her with all these sudden and odd emotions running through her but Poppy honestly wasn't sure _why_ she felt like this suddenly. She had always thought when Creek finally kissed her she wouldn't want him to stop but that's all she wanted him to do now.

When he did pull away, Poppy ducked her head down, hoping to hide her emotions as she worried her lips between her teeth. She wasn't sure why she felt like this but she didn't want to hurt Creek's feelings cause it wasn't his fault, maybe she was just having an off night? No, that wouldn't make sense as to why she felt so...not right about kissing Creek, she'd been dreaming about it for years after all. And she wasn't a stranger to kissing so why did she feel so odd?

"Have I truly made the princess speechless?" Creek's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh!" She looked up and hopefully smiled something convincing enough that he couldn't tell something was off, "It-uh...It was nice!"

He smiled at her, well smirked was a little more like it, and leaned closer again, "Perhaps, if you liked it so much, we could...continue this inside?"

"Um-Oh..." Poppy really wasn't sure _how_ to feel about what he was insinuating with the other feelings coursing through her currently, or just why her stomach suddenly _squirmed_, but she did know she...didn't want that, "I uh...Branch is probably home so uh...that might be a little awkward, don't you think?"

Creek had a definite smirk on his face now as he leaned in and caged her against the door, "Aww, we'd be quiet."

Poppy wasn't sure where this sudden change in personality was coming from or if she liked it but she also knew she didn't want to do what he did, "N-not tonight." She hoped he would take that answer and go back to the Creek she knew and the one that didn't make her feel all funny and squirmy.

"Very well," He sighed as he flashed her a much more relaxed and Creek-like smile, finally leaning away and stepping back, "I shall see you tomorrow then?"

"Y-yeah." The pinkette was still reeling from whatever it was that just happened as she nodded, "S-see you tomorrow..."

Smiling, he leaned in to kiss her once more before taking his leave. Poppy watched him go, heart still hammering but not in a good way, before slipping inside the door. She slumped against it and sighed forlornly, that hadn't exactly been how she had thought their date would end. The kiss, yes, the rest and the odd feelings making her stomach churn...not so much. Poppy let her face fall into her hands as she tried to make sense of all of it and why she felt so much better now that he was gone when Branch's voice cut through her thoughts.

"So how was the date?"

She jumped with a screech and whipped around the corner to see Branch leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee, "Branch!" She cried and try to force a smile onto her face, "Wha-what are you doing up?!"

He shrugged and looked down at the liquid in his cup, "Couldn't sleep." Which was true enough, his insomnia had kicked in, but she also didn't need to know that he may have also been waiting up for her. Purely to know she got home safely, not because he was a damned jealous bastard who couldn't help but be curious about her date. "So?" He prompted again, "Your..date?"

"Oh!" Poppy exclaimed, forcing her smile bigger in the hopes he'd ignore how fidgety she was and how much higher her voice became. She was still trying to figure out how to feel about the last bit of her date, which Branch _did not _need to know about, "It-It was great! Yup! Super wonderful!" She grinned, hoping it looked less crooked that it felt as she shuffled by him, "Creek was handsome, I was cute, he was a gentleman, I was charming. There was dinner and a movie and a walk in the park! Super romantic! But anyway-" She gave a fake yawn, "Boy, am I tired! Gonna go to bed now! Night, Branch!" And she all but fled to her room.

Branch blinked and watched her disappear down the hall, wondering just what the hell that was. Yes, he may be jealous, he knew that, but he also knew Poppy. He'd known her longer than anyone! So he knew that wasn't proper Poppy behavior just now and those were not genuine smiles from her and it wasn't just him looking for a reason to suggest Poppy break up with Creek. Something had made her not gush in detail about it like he had excepted, something had happened on that date to make Poppy act weird, he just...didn't know what.

**XXXXXX**

**This chapter had too much Creek in it for me but had to be done -_- Also poor Branch and Poppy. I promise that's sort of the last time I'm really mean to Branch, obviously there's still a little more to go but it's all gonna work out, trust me. As I said, we're getting close to the climax! Anyway for now, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here's the next chapter guys, it's short but I think it works best that way. (Also I've never been too concern with chapter length XD) I rather proud of myself for getting this and the last one done within a short amount of time, I love when muses, motivation and time actually work out! Anyway without further ado...**

**XXXXXX**

The next few weeks _should_ have been some of Poppy's happiest in her opinion, she and Creek were finally dating, but she couldn't help the strange feelings coursing through her. It was fine whenever they were with the Snack Pack, it was almost normal to how it had always been just with the additive of Creek casually putting his arm around her in some way. Of course those instances were still a little infrequent, it seemed he was always working or getting called away whenever the gang got together. He still found time to take her out on dates though and that was...when things felt bizarre. He hadn't quite freaked her out like last time since, she could _almost_ talk herself into thinking she had made all that up, but it still felt like...he was pushing for something. And it still felt unbelievably uncomfortable whenever he kissed her. Rather than feel giddy and light, Poppy almost always felt icky and almost...guilty? Poppy really wasn't sure what was going on, she had never expected to feel like this, especially about Creek, and she didn't know how to talk about it. She didn't want to worry her friends, they were all so happy for her, and she didn't want them to think Creek wasn't being any less then that perfect boyfriend but...she needed to talk to someone.

Branch wasn't an option, he'd been kind of closed off again and even weirder whenever Creek was mentioned or around, so as much as Poppy _really_ wanted to talk to him, he probably wouldn't want to help. Which made Poppy sad and a little hurt but she'd deal with that afterwards. She knew she should talk to Creek about this, he was her boyfriend after all, but something in her gut told her that was a bad idea. Poppy had tried talking to Bridget but she had chickened out at the last second and changed the subject. Which was so unlike her! All this confusion and weirdness was making her so not herself! She wished her dad was here, she needed a good hug and some of his advice on what to do. Too bad he was really, super busy with something, else she'd try calling again.

Sighing roughly, the pinkette let her head fall into her arms at the bench she sat at, hidden away in a corner of the quad. She really needed to get these feelings sorted out and soon! Everyone would start to question her funny behavior and worry and that was the last thing she wanted! So wrapped up in her head, Poppy didn't see her best girl friends coming over.

"Doing a great impression of Branch there, Pops'."

"What or who do I have to hit?!"

Poppy bit back a sigh before lifting her head up and forcing a smile up at Smidge and Suki, "Hey, guys. And no one, Smidge. I'm perfectly A-Okay~!"

The two other women exchanged a look, silently communicating before sitting opposite of Poppy. Suki reached out and placed a hand on her arm, flashing a sympathetic look at the pinkette, "Pops'...You don't have to hide anything from us. You know we'll help with whatever it is."

"Yeah!" The shorter woman agreed, crossing her arms, "It's pretty obvious something's wrong, you are no good at hiding it, so spill!" Smidge soften her gaze, "We wanna help."

Poppy bit her lips and looked away, scrunching her shoulders, "I-it's nothing, you guys. Really." She really didn't want to tell them what was wrong.

"Poppy." Both the DJ and athlete stressed.

Poppy groaned and buried her face in her arms again, "Okay! Yes! Something's wrong!" She whined low in her throat, "I just...don't really wanna talk about it..."

Suki exchanged another look with Smidge, they weren't going to let their friend suffer like this anymore. She got up and gently pulled Poppy up, "Come on, Poptart, let's go talk at Smidge's, okay? I think you really _do_ want to talk about it."

"I-" Poppy heaved another sigh before slumping against Suki's shoulder, "Yeah...okay."

A quick ride to Smidge's later and Poppy found herself on the turquoise haired woman's couch, clutching a pillow in her lap. Said woman flopped next her after instructing Suki on where to find Milton's calming tea blends. She watched Poppy fiddle with the pillow's lace and scowled, whatever was eating at her best friend must be really messed up if she couldn't even tell them about it. It hadn't been obvious at first but eventually they had all noticed a tension in her shoulders and her grins had seemed a little less genuine. They, well Biggie, had questioned Branch, since they lived together, but even the dark blue haired man hadn't known _what_ was the issue. Smidge sort of thought maybe he was lying, or at least had an idea since he was always so paranoid about things, but Milton had advised her not to go pushing for an answer like she had wanted to.

Growling to herself, Smidge clenched her fists, the moment she found out what was wrong she was gonna set things right! By force if necessary! She was about to start questioning Poppy when Suki came into the living room with tea. She waited until the orangette was seated before exclaiming, "Alright, Poppy, spill!"

"Smidge." Suki reprimanded, even thought she was just as worried, "Let's just let her speak when she's ready. Take your time, Pops'."

Poppy sighed, and boy had she been doing that a lot, before bringing her knees up and hugging them to her chest, "I just...don't know how to explain it..."

"Okay..." The half Asian woman took a moment to think, wondering how she could help Poppy talk about whatever it was, "Is it...your dad? Is he okay? Not sick or injured?" Peppy's health was usually good first question, the two were incredibly close and if there was on thing Poppy could be worried about it was her dad.

"Oh god, No!" Poppy gasped, "Dad's fine. It's..It's not about him." She wouldn't be having a hard time, well this hard a time, talking about it if it was.

"Is it Branch?!" Smidge asked, a fierce look in her eyes, "Did he do something again?! Cause if he did, I'll go tell him where he can shove it!" She pounded her fist into her other hand.

"No!" The pinkette stressed, "It's...Okay, yeah, he's been a little distant again but it's not Branch." She rolled eyes, thinking about the other times where she and Branch had argued or had differing opinions, "Plus, I'm usually not afraid to rant about when he's being difficult, right?"

Suki and Smidge nodded to each other, knowing that she was right. Poppy usually had no qualms about letting her frustration show at her roommate's sometimes crabby behavior, or ranting about how difficult he could be somedays. But that hadn't happened in a while since the two had started getting along again, so it once again left the two questioning what was bugging Poppy.

Suki sighed and finally voiced the question she really hoped wasn't the source of the problem, Poppy had seemed so happy, "Is it...Creek?"

At the sound of his name, Poppy visibly deflated as her eyes became unfocused and she buried her face in her knees. It took a few moments but then in a tiny, muffled voiced, she said, "...Kinda, yeah."

Her friends eyes widened and Smidge reached out to put a hand on Poppy's arm, "But, you two are finally dating! You've been waiting years for this!" She squeezed Poppy's arm, "Aren't you happy?"

"I should be!" Poppy suddenly cried, throwing her arms in the air and startling her friends, "But..." She curled up on herself again, face uncertain, "I just...I don't _know."_ She sighed roughly, squeezing her knees tightly, "I can't even...I don't know how to explain or describe what it is and I don't want to accidentally say something that's not true but I just-" She whined and swayed back and forth, torn up by all these confusing feelings.

"Just...just try to tell us, okay?" Suki suggested, "And we'll keep any opinions to ourselves until you're done. Right, Smidge?"

The shorter woman was frowning but nodded, "Yeah."

Poppy stayed silent for some time, trying to wrestle her thoughts into some sort of coherent order. Finally she raised her head and breathed heavily before speaking, "I just...I really did think I'd be over the moon when we started dating and...and it's not like he hasn't been the perfect boyfriend but..." She sighed, her shoulders rising and falling, "I just feel...all...like I..._shouldn't _be doing this. Not with him. Which is crazy! I've had a crush on him since like middle school and I was so _certain_ that I wanted to be his girlfriend! But every time he kisses me, I just feel all-" She squirmed on her seat, trying to convey what she was feeling by movement, "All uncomfortable! It's weird! I thought my heart would flutter and stuff but it doesn't! And our first kiss?! I wanted him to _stop!_ Not keep going! And-and I don't usually mind when he wraps his arm around me when we're with you guys but when we're by ourselves? It just makes me feel...crowded? And-" Her word vomit slowed down as she looked at her feet, trying to find the right words, "And I think he, maybe, sort of, has been trying to..." She bit her lip, not wanting to admit this part but a part of her knew she had to, "Has been trying to...pressure me into sleeping with him...?"

"Oh hell no!" Smidge cried, shooting up and just about storming off before her friends stopped her, "That is not okay!"

"Smidge, stop!" Poppy yelped, grabbing her arm, "Please, don't! I-I could be wrong! I just said it _seems_ like he is!"

The athlete huffed and plopped back down harshly, face set in a dark look, "Well for his sake I hope he isn't! Friend or no, I'll rip him a new one if he has been! No one should pressure that onto anyone!"

Poppy nodded as Suki said, "Thank you, Smidge." Before drawing Poppy's gaze back to her, "Pops'...You know you gotta talk him. It is possible, maybe, he doesn't realize he's doing it, it's Creek we're talking about after all, but you gotta tell him about this stuff. He won't know to stop unless you do."

"I know..." Poppy sighed, "It's just...the only time we really get to talk alone and in person is when we're on a date and I don't want to...ruin that time, you know? He's still been so busy with work and...I just don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Poppy." Suki stressed lightly, "I know you hate hurting people feelings but you gotta talk about this stuff or it won't get better. And..." She sighed, hating to bring this thought up, "I really hate bringing this up cause I know how long you've wanted this but maybe...maybe you and Creek just aren't ready to be in a relationship yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Maybe it's just not the right time, you know? As you said, he has been awfully busy even if he does take you out and...and also sometimes...romantic relationships between friends just...don't work out." She smiled warily, "I mean, _how_ many times have Guy and I broken up?"

Poppy supposed the DJ had a point, she just had never thought about the what if of her and Creek not working out, "I guess..."

"I know it's hard to think about but maybe breaking up with Creek might be the right thing to do right now. There's nothing saying you can't try again later."

"Yeah," Smidge said, "And we'll be here for you with whatever happens, but you gotta talk to him first!"

Poppy sighed, knowing they were right, "Yeah. Okay, I'll...I'll talk to Creek as soon as I can."

"Now!" The tiny woman exclaimed, pushing her face close to Poppy's, "Wanna see something cute?"

She giggled softly, feeling better than she had after talking it out, "Always."

Smidge got up and scurried off to the bedroom only to return shortly with a sleepy-eyed, fluffy puppy, one arm in a cast. The other two cooed as she explained it was Milton's current foster patient and it needed a lot of interaction with others to get it use to people. Poppy and Suki were more than happy to volunteer, letting the adorableness of a baby animal brighten their day after the heavy conversation they had all just shared.

**XXXXXX**

Unbeknownst to them however was the subject of that conversation wasn't where he had claimed to be. It was easy to claim he was busy with work, or had some emergency to attend to, when in fact he was actually at home, laying in bed, the air heavy with incense, with a beautiful woman by his side. He hadn't set out to sleep with his more easily persuaded clients at the spa he worked at when he had moved to Bergenville but it quickly became an easy way to expend some of that pesky sexual frustration. A few flowery words on how it would help them relax was usually all it took. Now he had a constant stream of woman coming to him for all matter of 'help'. And it helped him in his little plan to string Poppy along as long as he could. She was honestly so naive, the entire lot of them were. But that didn't matter quite at the moment, his guest was currently adjusting to drape herself over him.

Now, she wasn't one of his usual clients, she was actually someone he had met one night at bar, who he actually had things in common with. She was mature and witty, saw the world not through rose-tinted glasses but for what it was and had understood his need for a more...sophisticated peer group. She was busty with long, dark hair and had a little devious side to her, exactly his type. And she didn't mind his little side business either. "So," She purred, tracing a finger down his arm, "How your little plan with the Bubblegum Princess coming?"

Creek frowned up at the ceiling, a contrast to the relax smirk he was just wearing, "Frustratingly difficult. I would have thought after stringing her along as long as I have she would have easily fallen into bed with me but she keeps spurning my advances." He huffed through his nose, "I may have to just cut my losses now as I'm not sure just how much more I can take."

"Awww~" His companion cooed, "After all the time you've put into it? Just gonna give up? I thought you wanted to hurt her."

He shrugged, "While I may not have gotten my ultimate goal, it still will." Maybe, once upon time, he would have felt guilty about this when he was as foolish and naive as Poppy, but things had changed. Whatever real, pure feelings he had for Poppy were long gone and she was nothing more than a goal. An annoying one at that, so he truly didn't feel too bad about giving up his long term plan.

The dark haired beauty giggled, "Whatever did she do to you~?"

"Absolutely nothing. That naive little girl just needs to learn that the world isn't as nice as she thinks it is." He had learned that lesson early on and it was what had turned Poppy's endless enthusiasm and zest for life into the annoyance it was today. It really was too bad she insisted on being such a child, she was gorgeous and would've made an excellent thing to show off. Alas, but that was life and Creek had to cut the dead weight of his childhood sooner or later.

**XXXXXX**

**Yeah...Don't hate me? I have a perfectly good reason for putting in that second part but I can't quite talk about it yet but you had to have seen Creek being a creep coming right? Also Smidge and Suki are good friends! Not that the entire Snack Pack aren't, I just felt Poppy would have felt more comfortable talking with only a few of them (I also didn't want to have to write everyone since I didn't want that scene overcrowded.) Anyway, next chapter's gonna be a dozy! See ya then! -I JUST REALIZED THIS WAS THE 20TH CHAPTER! HOLY CRAP I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS FAR ON A MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC! AAAHHHH! Thank you all soooo much for reading and giving this story love!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Edit: I've decided to spam you all with the last three chapters! Enjoy and I'll see you all at the end!**

**21 chapters, wow, just wow, I'm just...kind of in awe of myself cause I actually did something this long. Anyway, I don't know all what to say here except Hooo Boy are you all in for a ride! Our climax chapter has arrived and boy oh boy is a dozy! At least I hope it is as the second longest chapter in this fic XD**

**Anyway! Without further ado...I'll see you all at the end of the chapter!**

**XXXXXX**

Poppy got a chance to talk to Creek two nights later, or rather she would have had he not kept changing the subject every time she brought it up. They were in Bergenville's museum tonight, a special display on royalty through the ages being featured, surrounded by gentle chatter. Poppy had a good appreciation for art but a museum, if she was being honest, wasn't really her idea of a 'date-night' location. It also really wasn't her ideal place for this conversation but she was at least trying to tell him she wanted to talk about something serious. She was seconds away from dragging him to some place they could talk when he wrapped his arm around her and guided her over to look at another piece.

"Exquisite, isn't it?" He said, gesturing to the beautiful gold crown adorn with rubies in the case they stood in front of.

"Yes." Poppy looked up at him, "Look, Creek, I-"

"You would look stunning in a crown, Love." He wasn't even looking at her as he said that, just the jewelry on display.

"_Creek."_ She stressed, actually starting to feel just a little annoyed with him, "I really, _really _want to talk to you about something serious."

He sighed, looking forlorn before turning his gaze to meet hers, "Yes, I can tell. You haven't been subtle." It was honestly just a little annoying, he was trying to enjoy what little time he had left to toy with her feelings before breaking up with her. She could be so frustratingly stubborn when she wanted to be, especially if it was about some asinine party, "I just thought we could enjoy the rest of the exhibit before talking 'seriously'. This is a date after all."

"I..." Poppy knew she had to firm about this, Smidge made her Cupcake Promise she would, but she supposed if this would possibly be the last date with Creek, for a while hopefully, then she could at least give him that much, "I guess so..."

"You guessed right~ Boop!" He tapped his finger against her nose lightly, "Now, how about we enjoy the rest of our date, hmm?"

Poppy nodded, though she really wasn't feeling all that into it. She had been hoping he would see how important this was to her, he was usually so good at seeing her feelings, but she supposed she could wait until the drive back to her apartment to talk. The thought of possibly breaking up with him still made her stomach clench, she hated hurting people's feelings especially Creek's, but it didn't clench as much as when he leaned down and kissed her. Plus she had promised Suki and Smidge she would voice how uncomfortable she got because it was important she communicated with him. And, she had to remind herself, this could all be for nothing! They could talk and work this out and then everything would be fine! Yes, everything could be amazing again and they would have the romance Poppy had been dreaming of.

**XXXXXX**

Poppy sighed dejectedly as she leaned against the door, closing it. She let her head fall backwards and rest on the wood as she thought about the mistake she'd made. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Creek after all and now she was regretting not being a little more direct with him. And she hardly _ever_ regretted anything! He had gotten a call from his upstairs neighbor saying they had accidentally flooded their apartment. Poppy listened as they told Creek it would be a good idea to come home and make sure it hadn't leaked down into his place. Poppy had offered to come help, to even call the Snack Pack if the damage was bigger, but Creek had denied her. Almost harshly too before he sent her home in a cab. It hadn't been until she was on the way up that she got a call telling her things were mostly fine and they'd talk about what she wanted soon but he was tired and was going to bed. After a lackluster good night, the pinkette had stepped inside and slumped against the door. She hated feeling so out of sorts, she had always been so sure of her feelings and now…now she wasn't.

It wasn't until Branch's voice floated from around the corner did she snap out of it, "Everything okay?"

Taking a breath, she stepped around the corner to find her roommate at the table, text books spread out around him, "Yeah…" She smirked slightly as she rested her arms on the back of a dining chair, "Studying again, I see."

Branch rolled his eyes before standing up, "Well excuse me for caring about my grades. We all can't just get by on sugar and good luck. Besides midterms are coming up." He crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her, "So…You sure you're okay?" He had to tread carefully here, as he really wanted to ask how her date had been, hearing how dejected she had sounded when she came in but he didn't want to risk upsetting her.

"Oh, yeah. Totally!" She grinned slightly before sighing, "Creek just…had to leave a little early cause he got a call from a neighbor saying there'd been a tiny emergency. So I had to come home by myself." She also hadn't gotten to talk to him about his odd, pressuring behavior but Branch didn't need to know that part. If she knew Branch, he'd get all protective about her and possibly call Creek to start a fight or something. She hung her purse on the chair she was hanging on before walking by, "But I'm all good, yup! Though I think I'm gonna go get ready for bed and play on my computer for a bit."

"Alright…" Something in his gut told Branch that wasn't all there was to it but he didn't know how to ask without it seeming like he was prying. He didn't want to start an argument with Poppy right now.

"…Hey, Branch?" Poppy paused, before shyly half turning toward him, "Can…can I have a hug?" She knew this could end with him saying no but she felt she really needed one right now and none of the Pack was here. And, if she was being honest, she wanted one from her best friend.

"Uh…" Branch was a little confused and caught off guard by her request, she'd never really asked before, "Sure?"

Suddenly she was wrapping her arms around his waist and tucking her head under his chin and Branch was taken slightly aback by how quickly she had come to him. He slowly and carefully wrapped his around her and he felt her heave a sigh of relief as she relaxed. Poppy hummed happily, face half buried in his shoulder, feeling better already wrapped in his warm embrace. Branch's hugs were still the best, they'd been her favorite to receive when they were kids, and she glad it felt the same, strong and comforting. This was exactly what she'd needed after her little hiccup tonight. Branch looked down at her with concern, wondering just what was going on with her lately as he subconsciously rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Hey, Poppy?" He asked softly. He needed to be careful here.

"Hmm?" She hummed, making no move to pull away from him. Not yet at least.

"Are you…really okay?"

"Yeah…" She finally looked up at him, smile soft, "I just need a 'Hug Time' with my best friend."

Branch snorted at her old childhood term, "Whatever you say…"

"Really! I'm fine!" She chirped before snuggling her face back into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, neither really wanting to move, before Poppy spoke up, "Hey, Branch?"

"What is it now?" He asked, sounding annoyed but lacking any real bite.

She giggled before lifting her face, "Wanna come study with the Pack and I tomorrow at the park? We're doing some pre-midterms prep and I…I'd really like you there." She felt a blush crawl over her cheeks and hope it was light enough to blend in with her make-up.

Branch groaned lightly, studying with all of them could be disastrous, "I don't know….Are you asking because you actually want me there or because I know the curriculum?"

"Um…both?" She grinned cheekily at him, "Come oooon, it'll be fun~" She did want him there, everyone together would be fun but she also need a little bit of help with the stuff she didn't quite remember and knew Branch would help her. "Please? I'll make you those super fudgy double chocolate brownies you like~"

He groaned again, only it sounded more dramatic than anything, and he mentally cursed Poppy and her knowledge that he had a tiny chocolate obsession, "Fine. But!" Here he pulled back enough to look her in the eye, "You've got to promise to actually pay attention to what I tell you. No whining."

She giggled as she pulled away and swung her arms around her back, "Deal~ Gonna go find those PJs now!" Then, without really thinking about it, she quickly kissed his cheek, before scurrying off to her room, leaving a shocked and blushing Branch in her wake.

**XXXXXX**

The next day held a bright blue and sunny sky as Poppy happily skipped through the park, a picnic basket swinging from her arm and a bored looking Branch trailing behind her. Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it! She was gonna have fun with her friends, well as much as they _could _while studying, she was gonna enjoy the fresh air and sunshine while they sat outside and she was going to talk to Creek today! He had told her this morning he'd be joining them so she was going to take advantage of that and pull him away for that important conversation they needed to have. Yes, part of her was still worried and didn't want to in case it did ruin her day but she knew she had her other friends silently supporting her and she wasn't going to let anything stop her anymore! Plus, there was always a chance things would work out and everything would be wonderful between her and Creek afterwards.

Poppy was so determined that today was the day nothing would go wrong, she failed to notice a few of her friends already sitting under a tree until they called out to her. Blinking and then laughing, she skipped over and happily claimed a spot on the blanket laid out as Branch approached more casually. He took his backpack off his shoulder as he nodded to Biggie, Cooper and Suki. Poppy had already set aside the picnic basket and was rummaging around in her own backpack, tossing text books and other various supplies in a pile beside her before she happily greeted her friends.

"Hi, guys~!" She chirped, eyes crinkling with how large her smile was, "Where's everyone else?"

Suki leaned back against the tree, stretching her arms out, "Guy should be here any minute, said he wanted to stop and grab something first."

"Smidge is actually here already," Biggie chimed in, pointing to the pink and yellow duffle bag sitting nearby, "She just went for a quick run to get her pumped up for studying."

Branch rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't that just make her tired and not want to study?"

"Surprisingly, no." Poppy hummed, sorting her pile to find her glitter covered, teal notebook, "It actually does help her stay focused."

"For a little while at least!" Cooper laughed.

"Hey!" That familiar deep voice shouted, "Are you talking about me?" Smidge came storming up, hands on her hips and a water bottle in her hand.

Poppy giggled, "Nothing bad. You know that. We love you, Smidge."

The short woman then smirked and fell beside Cooper, "Damn right you all do!" She then sent a suspicious look Branch's way, "You're not gonna be a fun sucker today are you?"

"Haha," Branch breathed, "Very funny. I'm here to help Poppy."

"And eat the brownies I made!"

Branch glared at her and she merely giggled before flopping against him, laying her head on his shoulder, a move she did to everyone, as she addressed Smidge, "And Smidge, you know how helpful Branch is. Don't be mean."

"Who said I'm being mean?" Smidge blinked before grinning, "I gotta give him a hard time."

"No, you really don't."

"Yes, yes she really does!" Poppy, Suki, Biggie and Cooper all chimed together before giggling.

Branch rolled his eyes again but let the subject drop as he shook Poppy off his shoulder and reached for his own text book and a notepad. Poppy engaged in conversation with the Pack members there and he simply let the sound of her voice wash over him as he flipped though his work. It really could be so soothing at times and having her sound as happy as she did today made him feel a little bit glad he had agreed to come along. She had been so odd lately that it was nice to see her acting normal again and he could see her friends thought so too. He was...slowly learning the Snack Pack wasn't all bad, just a little too extroverted for his taste, and still absolutely insane but not bad. They cared for Poppy a lot, which he_ knew_ of course, but seeing it was a little different, he guessed. Not that he was going to tell anyone any of that of course.

Branch was brought out of his thoughts when Guy came strutting up with Couture sisters, exclaiming how fabulous he was and that they could all be in awe. Rolling his eyes, Branch looked back to his notes as Poppy rushed over to hug her other friends before they all sat down. There was some talk about what their various tests would include and what they needed to study for, when said tests would be occurring during the week and some brief gossip on how some fellow students were once again going out after breaking up for fifth time. Cooper also asked Poppy if Gristle and Bridget would be joining them and when Creek would be around.

"Well I told Bridget she and Gristle were more than welcome to join us but she said she had to work today and that Gristle was already studying with some of his business buddies. Oh! That reminds me!" She turned to Branch, "She said she'd probably call or come over this week for some help with her Calculus again before her test."

Branch nodded, eyes still skimming his work, "That's fine. Kind of figured she would, remind me to pick up some jasmine tea before that. She'll most likely get nervous about it, tends to be pretty bad before important tests, but having her favorite tea calms her down."

"Got it~" Poppy sang, adding a note in her phone before addressing Cooper again, "As for Creek, he said he'd be able to join us this morning but he didn't say when he'd come...But I'm sure it'll be soon!" She hoped so anyway, she wanted to talk to him as soon as she could so all this uncertainty surrounding their relationship would be gone.

"Hey." Branch's voice cut her thoughts as he tapped her text book, "Pay close attention to chapters thirteen and fourteen, there's some pretty important information in them."

Poppy giggled, "Okay~"

The group settled then, most going over notes or re-reading material that they needed. They weren't necessarily quiet, the Snack Pack rarely ever was, but all conversation was hushed in a way that blended in with the ambient sounds of the park. Even the music Suki eventually played was soft enough not to bother but loud enough to enjoy and motivate. Branch felt himself almost relaxing, well as relaxed as he allowed himself to get anyway, but he had to remind himself to still be alert for when the person he couldn't _stand_ showed up. And he thought that phony 'guru' would have by now. But as he glanced at Poppy, who had an adorable concentrated looked on her face, she didn't seemed too worried that he hadn't joined them yet.

An hour like this passed, Branch was amazed at the level on concentration the entire group had for something that wasn't singing, or parties, or anything other than school work, when Poppy loudly dropped her notebook to the side and stretched her arms high in the air, "Is it too early for lunch?"

"Yes." Branch deadpanned as some of the other bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, Pops', let's give it another hour before we have lunch." Suki said with a smile before turning back to her Japanese text.

Poppy pouted slightly, shoulders slumping, "Aww, but I want a snack."

"How can you be hungry?" Branch shook his head, "It's been an hour since we started."

"Hey! Reading and trying to remember information takes a lot out of a girl!"

"I could go for a snack!" Cooper suddenly spoke up, voice cheerful, "I haven't anything since that pancake on a stick this morning."

Chenille hummed, "And I suppose a snack doesn't sound too bad. Maybe a fruit bar?"

"Ooooh~!" Poppy cooed, "Yes!" She knew there was an ice cream stand not too far where they could get one. She stood up and grabbed Branch by the arm, hauling him up too, "Come on, Branch! You can come with me!"

"What? Why?!"

"Cause I'll need help carrying all those treats with me, duh." She looked back at the Pack, having a good idea their answers to her next question, "Anyone else want a fruit bar?"

There was a resounded cheer of 'Yes', 'Yes, please' and 'I want cherry!' from them all, Cooper wanting cherry, that had her giggling as she pulled Branch away and toward the path. He grumbled and snatched his arm away from her but otherwise followed. They were just about the turn to go find the ice cream stand when the familiar, ombre haired guru came up the opposite way. Poppy stopped and grinned, waving cheerfully at him as Branch rolled his eyes, he didn't sign up for this. He was just about to say he'd go on ahead of her when Creek reached them.

"Hey~!" Poppy greeted, glad he was finally around. It felt like it was all too long since the entire Snack Pack had been able to spend time together, "The other's are right over there. You can go join..." She tilted her head to side in confusion, "Hey...where's all your stuff?" She would have thought he'd have brought _something_ to study.

"Hello, Love." Creek greeted, stopping to flash an apologetic smile at her, "I'm afraid I can't join you today after all. I just got a call from work saying they need me to come in right away. I am truly sorry."

"O-oh..." Poppy's shoulders fell and her smile turned upside down. She had hoped for once Creek wouldn't have to go rushing to work for something and she'd be able to see him outside of their dates. And now her chance to talk to him again was slipping her by, "I-I see..."

"Now, now, Love. Chin up!" He bolstered, "There will be plenty of time to see each other soon. I promise. But work is important you know." Creek smirked inwardly, taking some sort of pleasure in watching Poppy deflate before his eyes. What he didn't count on though was the spectator to their little exchange.

Branch watched as Poppy's entire countenance and mood shifted right before eyes, going from her usual cheerful self to disappointed and sad. Creek had to have known how let down Poppy would be when he announced he couldn't stay. Branch couldn't help but frown himself before glaring at Creek and that was when he saw it. There was a smug, self-satisfied look swimming in Creek's blue eyes even as the rest of his face tried to look sorry for what he was doing. And that just made Branch's blood boil. How dare that no-good, preaching, bastard take pleasure in hurting Poppy's feelings!

And just when the crestfallen young woman was about to say something, Branch spoke up, probably against his better judgment, because he wasn't going to let that fake hurt Poppy anymore, "You don't deserve Poppy!"

Poppy and Creek looked over at Branch's words and Creek raised an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Branch growled, stomping over to stand between the two as he continued to rant, letting out not only weeks of having to watch Poppy be unhappy with her relationship with Creek, for Branch could see that was the most likely cause for her unusual behavior now, but also _years_ of watching her fawn over the snake and not having to courage to tell her how _he_ felt, "You don't deserve her! You're always ditching her and making up excuses! It's like you never even consider her feelings! If I had to bet you don't even have to go anywhere, you just said that to upset her! Hell! You probably only see her as piece of ass and were going to break her heart once you pressured her into sleeping with you!" Branch knew, somewhere beneath the rage and jealousy bubbling inside what he just claimed could be untrue but he _just didn't care_, in the end it didn't matter because Creek still didn't deserve a sweet and caring girl like Poppy.

Creek pursed his lips, his own cool glare directed at Branch as he ranted, surprised he had hit the nail on the head. Oh well, it wasn't like he wasn't going to do it soon. So why not confirm his little suspicion while also getting his own little piece of revenge? Branch has always been a bit of thorn in his side and it wasn't like Poppy was going to return any of Branch's feelings anyway, "So what? Things happen." He chuckled darkly, "And you're certainly one to talk. You sound as if you're in love her!"

Branch felt his heart rate pick up and sweat begin to bead on his forehead, panic beginning to set in at having his feelings called out but then he clenched his fists, he wasn't about to let Creek have the last laugh about this, "...So what if I am?" He ignore the gasps of the Snack Pack who had all gathered around them, he ignored whatever look Poppy could be giving him, "I know I'm a miserable person with too many issues to count and she's sunshine personified. I know I'm too cautious and paranoid for the beautifully, vibrant person Poppy is but at least I know she deserves someone who treasures her completely and will actually respect her!" He stepped forward into Creek's space, glare intensifying, "I _know_ I'm not worthy of her but at least she knows now that you aren't either." And then before anyone could say anything else, he stormed off.

Poppy, in stunned silence, watched Branch storm off, her thoughts in a whirl. Branch loved her? Branch was _in love_ with her? Branch, her very best friend since they were kids, who grumped and grumbled about everything, who was paranoid about natural disasters and freaked out about things when he didn't need to and was always prepared for the worst, who-who...Who, despite all that was always there for her, who never truly pushed her away, who made her feel better when she was homesick by making her favorite dish -and used his grandma's old recipe to do it-, who kept her company while she got a tattoo, who took her mini golfing when the guy who was suppose to couldn't. Who made her hot chocolate and watched all her favorites movies with her late into the night when she was sad and upset over that same guy. Who hadn't ever really stopped being that reliable, strong, caring boy she knew as a kid. Who-Who-Oh...

_Oh!_

Who she was also in love with_._

Poppy felt like an idiot, she'd been so blinded by her crush, and she knew that what it was now, she _hadn't noticed_ just how much she actually cared for Branch. Someone who had always, _always_ been there, supporting her even when he thought it was a bad idea. Or if he felt her or someone else would be in danger, he'd offer a different solution that could still be fun. Creek...Creek never did that. He'd support her, sure, but he had never really _approved_ of some of the things she or the Pack did and she could see now how he always tried to persuade or change her to be something different. Branch cared for her the way she was...Creek didn't.

Poppy looked at Creek then, despite the revelation singing in her head and telling her to go after Branch, she had to-to know exactly how Creek felt about her. "Creek-" Her voice cracked a little, "Is...is that true? Were...were you going to break up with after-?"

Creek looked at her then, something cold that didn't look like the friend she'd known all these years, before rolling his eyes, "If you must know...Yes. I was."

Poppy gasped, feeling like she'd just been hit the gut at the confirmation. Even-even he didn't want to be something romantic, she had thought they'd always been friends. She felt tears starting to prickle as she croaked, "W-why?"

He shrugged, looking none too apologetic, "Because I've gotten tired of this game. Your little sunshine and rainbows act had gotten to be quite the bother and I have no need for such a childish woman such as yourself. Perhaps if you had taken my advice and matured a little but alas you continue to stay naive. It's time to stop seeing the world through that sugar filled lens of yours and grow up."

Poppy couldn't believe what she was hearing, could hardly even process that Creek, that shy new kid she had invited into her friend group way back when, who she had thought was always such a wise and kind soul had said something like that to her. Poppy felt a sudden and strong urge to do something then, something she normally would never have thought of doing-She punched him. She punched Creek in the face knocking him to the ground. And as she stood over him, tears finally running down her face and ignoring his shocked expression she said something she never thought she'd ever say, "Don't you _ever _speak to me again. I-I don't ever want to see you again." And then she fled, hoping to catch up with the man who truly held her heart before he did something stupid.

**XXXXXX**

Branch hastily stuffed items into a bag as quick as he could, letting the panic now coursing through his veins control him. After he had stormed off he had let the feeling of having to flee, to run and never look back, to take over and had rushed back to the apartment to pack. Poppy knew how he felt now, knew he was in love with her and he had no desire to hear whatever gentle let down she had for him. So he was going to leave, he didn't know where yet, his thoughts were far too chaotic to think of a proper plan right now, he just had to get out of there, to save Poppy the awkwardness of kicking him out. There was no way she'd want to continue to be roommate's after the fiasco he had just caused. Maybe he'd stay with Gristle and Bridget? Or maybe even a hotel room until he found a place? He didn't care, he just wanted to get away before Poppy inevitably showed up. He'd fine some way to get his text books back later.

In his haste, Branch knocked over the box of invitations he had pulled from under his bed, spilling the contents over and onto the floor. He looked at all those wonderfully crafted memories of Poppy wanting him to join in on whatever fun she had planned and frowned. He doubt there would be any more now... No more seeing her lovely smile light up the room, no more hearing her adorable laughter, no more of her beautiful singing or sharing rare quiet mornings sipping coffee... Shaking his head, he gently kicked a few aside and grabbed more of his clothes, he didn't have time to be thinking about any of that. He needed to leave. But then he heard the door fly open and knew his time was up. Still he kept shoving things into his bag, ignoring the way Poppy called his name before rushing down the hall.

Poppy froze in his doorway, breath heaving as she watched him toss things into a bag. She gasped, trying to catch some air after having ran all the way home before croaking out, "You're leaving?" He couldn't be, he just couldn't!

Branch paused at the sound of her voice but didn't turn around as he nodded, "Yes." He knew if he turned, looked into those big amber eyes of hers, he'd crumble and loose any nerve he had. But he _had_ to leave, it was better for both of them.

Poppy made a high keening sound in the back of her throat before she flung herself at Branch, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his back, "No! You can't!" She wasn't going to let this happen, he had to stay, he just _had_ to! "Stay!"

"Poppy..." He sighed wearily. He couldn't, it would be too painful.

She whined, tears leaking out and soaking into his shirt as she squeezed him as hard as she could, trying to prevent him from leaving, "Don't go! Please!" She had to get him to stay and to listen to her, to let her explain how stupid she was.

Branch's face twisted, he hated that Poppy was crying and he was the cause but he had to leave her. He wasn't what she needed, "I have-"

"Don't I get to decide who's worthy of me or not?!" She finally shouted before sobbing in his shirt. She felt him tense under her arms but didn't let that stop her, "I'm stupid! So, so stupid and I'm sorry! I-I-" She gasped, trying to catch her breath before whining once more, "I was so blinded by my-my stupid crush that I-! I didn't even notice my real feelings and-and-!" She sobbed harder into his back, words starting to become almost unintelligible, "And now it might be too late but please! Please, please, please, don't goooo! I-I-" She made another high keening noise before crying, "I love you!"

Branch felt all the air in his lungs leave him, unable to believe what he just heard. That couldn't be true, could it? Poppy...Poppy couldn't-She loved him? He unconsciously squeezed one of her hands around him as she continued to sob, broken 'pleases' and 'I love you's falling from her lips. Branch felt like his entire heart and lungs were going to burst and he tried taking deep, gasping breaths to calm down. Poppy loved him? All his brain could do was repeat that over and over as he tried to process hearing those three little words. And she-she was still crying and he couldn't let that continue.

"Hey..." He said gently, carefully prying her arms away, which caused her to sob harder before he turned around and allowed her to cling to him again, hands clutching his shirt tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, come on. It-It's okay. You can stop crying..." God, he hated it when she cried and she didn't seem to hear him either as she continued to cry into his chest. Branch carefully and slowly rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to figure out something, anything, to make her stop crying. That's when it hit him, there was only one thing that could possibly get Poppy to stop and listen, the one thing he never allowed himself to do in front of another person. Something he had _promised_ himself to never do where anyone could hear him.

He sang.

"_You with the sad eyes... Don't be discouraged.."_ Branch held her close and rested his head on top of hers, letting his voice wash over them, _"Oh, I realize, it's hard to take courage...In a world full people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small..."_

Poppy hiccuped in surprise, tears still flowing as she paused in her distress. Branch...Branch was singing? To her? She blinked more tears away as she sniffed and turned her head a little to listen to him. He really did have such a beautiful voice.

"_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing. This world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear," _Branch felt her calm down but continued to sing, rocking them softly from side to side, _"Just call me up, 'cause I'll always be there."_ He pulled back just enough to gently tip her chin up so their eyes met, _"And I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors..."_ He paused and took a deep breath, heart beating rapidly in his chest, even if she did already know, _"And that's why I love you."_

Poppy sniffled and wiped at her tears but smiled softly up at Branch, who was looking at her with such a caring look, love shining so clearly in his eyes it really was a wonder she had been as blind as she had. "I love you." She blurted, unable and unwilling to stop herself, "And I'm sorry I was so, so _stupid_ that I just didn't _see_ it before! And-"

"Poppy." Branch breathed, hand coming up to cup her cheek and gently brush away a stray tear. He stared at her for a moment, still having a little trouble believing her, before cracking a tiny smile and leaning his forehead against hers, "You're not stupid. You could never be." He sighed, "I hid my feelings from you, I...I thought that was the only way. I'm too boring and paranoid and-and _gray_ for someone as bright as yourself. I didn't think..."

"Didn't think I'd return your feelings." She finished for him and he nodded against her head. Oh, her poor Branch. She really should have seen it sooner. "How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How...How long have you been...?" She had to know so she could start making up for all the time he spent thinking she'd never love him back.

"Hmm...Few years. I think honestly since we were kids but I didn't actually _notice_ till sometime in high school. You were laughing about something, and...and I donno. I just realized I wanted to hear that laugh, see you smile and sharing that wonderful light you have for the rest of our lives. And then I realized you'd never return my feelings so I hid them and tried to push you farther away but _someone_ was too damn stubborn to take a hint." He tried to glare at her but it lacked any real heat.

She giggled, "It's because you were my best friend. I couldn't let you be unhappy." She had realized that it was probably her feelings that had kept her from ever abandoning him. Not that she'd ever do that to a friend but Branch...Branch had always been special. "You're special to me, Branch. Always have been, I just..." She ducked her head down shyly, blush suddenly staining her cheeks, "I just now know _why_ you're so special." She glanced back up, "I've always loved you."

Branch breathed another sigh, as unbelievable as it was to hear Poppy say she loved him, every time she did he felt lighter than he had in years. Nuzzling his nose against hers, letting actions lead him, he closed his eyes and softly said, "I love you too," before he leaned in and kissed her.

Poppy gasped lightly as his lips touched hers before she sank into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her eyes fall shut. This. This was how she thought a first kiss should feel like. It was soft and gentle but her heart was beating quickly and as Branch tilted his head just a little and deepened the kiss as he pulled her close, she felt a spark light and she didn't want him to stop. Eventually it did, the need for air pulling them apart but Poppy didn't let that stop her from smiling widely as she gasped. She giggled before it morphed into full blown laughter and she hugged Branch tightly, nuzzling against his shoulder. He stumbled lightly before holding onto Poppy tightly as he felt his own laughter bubbling out.

She pulled back, happiness overflowing as she grinned brightly at him, she was just so happy! "I love you~!"

Branch chuckled, shaking his head fondly at her, a smile happy smile of his own on his face, "I love you too."

Poppy laughed again, feeling so much lighter than she had the last few weeks. No longer confused about her feelings for Creek, no longer worried about losing her best friend, she was happy and loved and she couldn't ask for more.

**XXXXXX**

It was later, after the euphoria had died down and the two had talked about some important things, that the Snack Pack had come to check on Poppy. After watching the entire scene, Branch's confessions, Creek's confirmation that he was going to break up with Poppy, Poppy's punching and subsequent kicking the guru out of her life, they hadn't quite known what to do. Smidge had managed to pry herself away from the group to give Creek another good punch before telling him to get lost and it was after that the group of friends had wanted to go after the pinkette. Biggie had then suggested that they wait and give Poppy time to talk to Branch and it was only after getting a text from said friend did they come over to the apartment.

They came baring their traditional post break-up fair, take-out, ice cream and a few bottles of wine and were only mildly surprised to find Poppy and Branch curled up on the couch. Most of the surprise was mostly from finding Branch not completely embarrassed that Poppy had claimed his lap as her seat and was making no move to leave. There had been a tiny squabble over how he was going to eat with her in his lap afterwards Poppy agreed to sit next him until he was done. Everyone had gotten a summary of what happened, Poppy begging him to stay and their confessions with Poppy happily exclaiming he even sang to her so she'd stop crying. It was only after food, some laughter and Poppy reclaiming Branch's lap did the mood turn just a little somber as they all reflected about Creek.

Poppy admitted, with a little nudging from Branch, that yes she was still pretty upset over what Creek had said to her. To know he thought she was childish and naive hurt and it hurt even worse to know that the friend he _had_ been was gone. And as the Pack all nodded and agreed, it was Branch who told them that it was okay to miss that version of him, the version that had once upon a time been their friends and that it was okay to be upset over the person he had become. He also assured Poppy that she wasn't childish or naive, she was vibrant and held more love for the world than anymore he had ever met and that made her so, so beautiful. She had blushed and as the Pack cooed at them and Branch's pretty words, his face had turned bright red before he hid it in Poppy's shoulder. Giggling, she asked her-no, their friends to not tease her new boyfriend too much as she ran a hand through his hair. That of course brought up the question by Cooper if they were in fact dating and Branch brought his face out of hiding long enough to make a sarcastic reply. That elected another round of giggles before the Snack Pack decided Poppy was in good enough hands to be left alone. They still had school in the next day after all.

Poppy cheerfully waved them all goodbye, promising they'd try again for a large group study sessions again but only after a long and large group hug, one she made sure to pull Branch into as well. Afterwards it was just the two of them and after the crazy, emotional roller coaster of a day they'd have, the pinkette claimed she just wanted to go to bed. Branch had chuckled, his own emotional exhaustion catching up on him and agreed, even it was still considered early. His new girlfriend, and didn't that just speed his heart rate up thinking of her like that, had snorted before grabbing his hand and dragging him halfway down the hall. It was then she paused and, uncharacteristically shy, asked him if he'd come cuddle with her. She didn't want to go to bed alone.

Blushing bright red and feeling another urge to run and deny her, Branch had stood his ground and nodded stiffly. He wasn't going to allow her to be alone if she didn't want to be.

Now, they were just laying on Poppy's bed, Branch carefully spooning her against him with his face buried in her hair and surrounded by her scent. As nerve wracking at this was, even if she did know his feelings now, Branch also felt an overwhelming sense of calmness that he didn't try to fight off. Holding Poppy close was all he ever dreamed of and he could do that now and, honestly, he was still having a little trouble believing it.

"Hey, Branch?" Poppy spoke up quietly.

"Hmm?" He hummed against her neck. He had thought she had already fallen asleep with how quiet she had been.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts before asking, "Are you okay with this?"

"'This' as in me cuddling you? Or 'this' as in Us?"

"Mm...both?"

He sighed and gave her a gentle squeeze before voicing his answer, "It's a little nerve wracking. I'm...I'm not use to this stuff." He tugged her a little closer, "But...I really am willing to try. I can't promise I won't mess up or won't get annoyed at you anymore but I'm gonna stay right here for as long as you want me."

She giggled softly, "No relationship is perfect, Branch. I know there will be times I'll probably drive you up the walls or vise versa but I know whatever happens...We'll have each other," She carefully turned around so she could gaze into his eyes, "And I'm gonna want you here for a very long time. I love you and I truly don't want anyone else."

Branch breathed out a deep sigh and nodded before carefully nudging his nose against hers, "I love you too."

A sleepy giggle was his only reply before Poppy gently kissed him and cuddled up close with her arms wrapped around him, ready to fall asleep with his steady heartbeat in her ears. Branch weaved his fingers through her hair before placing a kiss on top of her head and easily falling asleep beside her.

ONE WEEK LATER

Morning, one week later, after much studying and plenty of exams, Poppy sat on the kitchen counter wearing one Branch's shirts -the very same she had claimed as her own- and her hair up in a messy bun. She was fiddling with her camera settings before she filmed a quick little update vlog for her viewers. The past few days had been so crazy with last minute cramming, work and trying to fit in a little bit of romance that Poppy had gone almost silent on all social media so she figured a quick little video was the perfect way to catch them all up. Happy with her camera set up, she pressed record and held it up with a big grin.

"Hey there, My Cupcakes~!" She greeted happily, "How are you all doing? I know I've been a little MIA this past week and that's because _a lot_ has been going on." She gave a little giggle before continuing, "Mostly it was university. Midterms are no fun, let me tell you. But there's also been a few more...personal changes happening. Nothing too...well I won't say major cause it _is_ kind of major but some of it's good!" She took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell them all about what happened a week ago. "First off is...well..." Another sigh, it was still hard to think and talk about but she knew she could do it, "Creek and I broke up. Now I know that's gonna be a shock, believe me I'm still coming to terms with it..." She took a moment to glance to the side, trying to figure out a way to explain before just going for it, "But yeah...turns out he was cheating on me!" And wasn't that a shock to find out. They only found out because some of Bridget's classmates had told her they knew of a 'great way to de-stress' and when she had asked they had explained about how this masseur helped them all relax by giving them sexual release. Bridget had of course denied them, reminding them she had a loving boyfriend, but they had still recommended it before dropping Creek's name. Poppy tilted her head from side to side as she went on, "He also kind of admitted he was going to break up with after I slept with him..."

She took a breath before flashing another smile at the camera, "But it's okay! Really! Yeah...it still hurts to know that someone I cared for wasn't...who I thought they were but I've got the Snack Pack by my side so I'm alright. And please! Don't go commenting or starting anything on any of his social media, I know you all care but I just want to let this pass." She sighed before swaying side to side, "And now for my other news. My really, really great, wonderfully fantastic news." She bit her lip to try and contain the smile threatening to break free before giving up and grinning at the camera, "I have a new boyfriend~!" She giggled before getting a grip on herself to continue her explanation, "Now, I know, I know it's only been a week since my break-up with Creek and some of you might think it's too soon but..." Here she paused, twirling a stray lock of hair around a finger as she looked off camera, "Is it really too soon if I just realized I was in love with him for a lot longer than I noticed?" She giggled again, unable to stop herself, "And he _loves_ me, you guys! And I can't tell you guys just how _happy_ that makes me! I feel like I'm floating and I don't ever want to come down." There was a snort somewhere off camera and Poppy flashed whoever it was snorting a look before she smirked and turned back to the camera, "And I _can't wait_ to tell you all about the poetry he writes! It's so romantic~" She giggled when whoever made a growling like sound at her before hopping off the counter.

"Now, I'm sure you're all curious who it is that could possibly capture my heart." She walked around the counter, keeping the camera at such an angle all anyone would see was her until she sat down on none other than Branch's lap, who sleepily glared at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and hiding his face in her neck. "Ta-dah~! Bet some of you didn't see that coming! And for those of who did...well you were right!" She giggled, ignoring the way Branch squeezed her closer, "I really can't tell you guys how happy we are. And yes! Mr. Grumpypants here has admitted he's happy!" Another giggle because she just couldn't stop, "So you'll be seeing a lot more Branch now, wither he likes it or not," He snorted against her neck but otherwise didn't comment, "And well...I guess that's it!" She gave one last big grin to the camera, "Hope you all have an amazing day and stay sweet~!"

After closing off like she always did and turning off the camera, she'd post it soon, she laid it beside Branch's empty cup of coffee and settled into his embrace, "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Branch grunted before lifting his face up and leveling what could almost be a pout at her, "You're not really going to include me in more of those things are you?" The few she did were torture enough.

"Oh, I am!" She said brightly, "As my boyfriend, it's your duty to appear in them and," Here she shifted so she could hold his face in her hands, "I told you I was gonna show you off as much as I can. You're amazing and I want the world to know it. I want _you _to know it."

Branch felt a blush crawl up his neck and cheeks before looking away. Poppy saying things like that, complements and praises, to him were still so new. Although he wasn't sure even when they weren't, that he still wouldn't blush and feel a weird sort of mix of embarrassment and pride.

"I also promise I won't actually tell anyone about your poetry yet. Not until you say I can." She smiled softly, "We'll just keep what you've said and written between us."

Branch nodded, a little too overwhelmed again for words before looking back at her. It was still hard to believe this beautiful, generous, perky and amazing woman was finally his. He had never thought it could be true but now it was. And she thought he was worth showing off and praising and constantly reminding him just how talented and attractive she found him until he believed her and-Branch sighed softly before leaning up and carefully kissing Poppy. Thinking could be a later thing, "I love you."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his soft hair,"I love you too~"

They stayed like that for a few quiet moments, both content just wrapped around each other. Branch nuzzled against her neck carefully while drawing nonsensical shapes with his thumbs where they rested on her waist. Poppy was happy to just be held by him, surrounded by his warmth and scent, not at all wanting to move. It was only then after a few calm minutes that Branch spoke up quietly, voice muffled slightly in her neck.

"...You're sure last night was okay?"

Poppy giggled gently into his hair, she should have seen that he'd ask about that sooner or later, "Yes, Branch." Last night pent up frustration and hormones had finally taken control possibly sooner than either was expecting but Poppy hadn't really minded. She pulled back to hold Branch's face in her hands once more as she addressed him, "I meant what I said last night. It was _more than_ okay. Sure, no first time is perfect but it worked out, yeah? I enjoyed it."

Branch blushed and cast his gaze to the side, frowning slightly, "And it...wasn't too soon?" They had only been together for a week after all, he didn't want her to think that was all he had wanted. But finally being able to kiss Poppy, to hold her and make her sigh had well...done things to his already weak resistance against her.

"Branch," She said, softly but firmly, making him look at her, "I told you last night it was okay to listen to your heart instead of your head for once and," Here she gave soft huff of a giggle, blushing lightly herself, "I'll go at whatever pace you want. If you want to continue the pace from last night-Okay. Rather take it slow from now on and wait until the time is right to try again? That's okay too." She reached up and started combing through his hair, "Whatever it is you want to do, I'll agree." And she meant that, she'd gladly go however fast or slow he wanted, not wanting to push him into doing anything he wasn't ready to. She'd try to encourage him of course, on certain things, but she had learned after living together for the last couple months that she'd have to practice on her patience a lot more, especially if she wanted this to work. Which she wanted more than anything.

Branch sighed and nodded, still looking a little unsure but taking Poppy's words to heart. He hugged her close again, face once again cushioned against her neck, before suggesting softly, "Maybe...Maybe something a little in-between?" He wanted to wait a little longer to sleep with her again, romance her, prove he really was worthy of her and take her out on a real date before anything else happened.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Like..." He gulped and was glad his face was hidden, this was just a little embarrassing to say out loud, "Like maybe...bed sharing?" God that sounded so ridiculous but Branch had discovered quickly just how _easy_ it was to fall asleep with Poppy next to or in his arms. He really couldn't remember a time it had been that easy and...waking up next to her, to see those pretty amber eyes flutter open and for her to smile so softly at him, there was no way he could go back to sleeping alone.

Poppy giggled, unable to help herself, her Branch really was an adorable cutie, "Fine by me~" Plus she liked being able to cuddle up next to him, she loved her menagerie of stuffed animals but Branch was so much better at cuddling back.

Branch breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he was holding, of course Poppy would agree, she loved being able to hug and cuddle, before he suddenly stood up, Poppy cradled in his arms. She laughed at the sudden change in position, holding on with her arms wrapped around his neck, "Where are we going?!"

"Back to bed." He grumbled, about to take full advantage of being able to hold his girlfriend, "It's too damn early to be up." Especially when they didn't have to be. She had pulled him out of bed, more or less, to film her little update and now that it was over, he was going to go sleep and taking her with him.

Poppy laughed but otherwise didn't argue, letting him cart her off back into her room, more than happy to allow him a few more hours of sleep cuddled up to her. She hugged him tightly, smile bright and cheerful, and thought life couldn't get more wonderful.

**XXXXXX**

**I told you it was a ride! It certainly was to write it at any rate XD Wow oh wow, lots of happened huh? Most of which Broppy happened~! Finally...I really can't tell you guys just how much I've been waiting to write most of this chapter, like I've had that confrontation scene in my head since I started planning this fic in January! (Also having buffer chapters has saved my butt on this, especially when I had writers block or didn't feel like writing XD)**

**Okay! So, few things to address, was Creek a little sudden with his break-up and Poppy a little OOC afterwards with her punch/kicking him out of her life, maybe but I was trying to slightly mirror the whole 'He's selling us out' scene in the movie and Poppy's upset so I think a little OOC-ness is expected (Also she did sort of try to strangle Creek in that scene so I think the punch was justified a little). For the confession scene-I meant for the afterwards to go a little differently (I did intend to actually write out what they talked about) but the muses took over so I thought just a little summary worked better. As when the Pack came over, They did apologize to Branch for being jerks/never giving him a chance really back when they were kids/in high school, something I meant to include but just never happened much was the Pack getting to know him a little as he became use to being around them (Also yes, Smidge did give the whole 'If you hurt her...' speech before they left). **

**And the One Week Later stuff, I debated putting it here or separate but decided I wanted it here cause I still have 2 more chapters to go cause while it does feel like an ending and I could leave I also had another idea I wanted to use as an epilogue sort of deal. And yes, they slept together already, those two have way too much sexual frustration between them that I figured it was inevitable but that's also why I added in their little convo about pace. And Okay! I think that's it for this Author's note XD Thank you all so, so much for all the wonderful love you've given this fic! All that's left now is the gratuitous fluff chapter (next) and the epilogue! Stay tuned! **

**True Colors- Dreamworks Trolls version**


	22. Chapter 22

**Second to last chapter folks! Can you believe it?! We're basically in gratuitous fluff territory now and that makes me so happy. I love fluff XD This chapter is a little bit different from the rest though as I've tried to write it as if you were watching parts of Poppy's blogs. So please excuse any awkward endings, it's harder than you think to write like that. **

**These don't really follow too much of a timeline other than they're all between a few weeks post!Broppy get together and about a year or so afterwards. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

"**Cooking with Branch~"**

"Hey there, My cupcakes!" Poppy said excitedly to the camera, grinning widely as Branch stood a little awkwardly next to her. They were in their kitchen with a collection of ingredients on the counter in front of them. "I hope you're all ready for this weeks video cause it's one you've all been requesting! Cooking with Branch!" She gestured wildly at him, with wide arms and jazz hands.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Branch asked, arms crossed as he watched Poppy with a flat look.

"Mmm..." Poppy hummed, finger held to her chin before she grinned at him, "Because you love me~"

Branch blushed bright red and sputtered a little before coughing, "Right..." He sighed, cheeks still pink as he scrubbed at his hair, "So how are we doing this?"

"Just tell them what we're making and how to do it!"

The dark blue haired man looked a little unsure at her before sighing and turning to address the camera, "Right, so...Poppy's requested we make spaghetti sauce and..um...yeah?" He turned back to Poppy to hiss, "This is stupid, what am I actually doing?"

"You're doing fine, Branch." Poppy said to him, placing her hand on top of his, "Just act like you're teaching me. Explain what you're doing as you do it." The pinkette flashed a grin at the screen, "Branch's sauce is the best! And great for more than just pasta! It's really good in lasagna and with a few tweaks makes a great pizza sauce too!"

"Right." Branch took in a breath and breathed out, "So, to start we take onion and start chopping it before sweating in the pan..."

As he began to demonstrate, Branch seemed to forget he was being filmed and went on to confidently explain the process. Poppy jumped in at times, either to pass a ingredient or spice, talking more with the audience about up coming parties and functions. She and Branch even bantered back and forth while Branch stirred the concoction Poppy gushed about smelling amazing. She carefully held the camera up to show the simmering sauce in the pot as Branch explained that it needed to simmer for about an hour or so before it was ready to be eaten.

"And there you have it!" Poppy said brightly as Branch began cleaning up, "Branch's super special pasta sauce!" He could be seen blushing in the background as she praised him, "The recipe will be down below and be sure to comment if you make it! We'd love to hear how you guys like it!" The pinkette wrapped an arm around his to stop him as she made him look at the camera, "Be sure to subscribe if you're new and let us know if you want more cooking segments! I'm sure I can convince Branch to do them~" She winked saucily causing another round of blush to come Branch's face. She giggled gleefully, "See you next time and stay sweet~!"

**XXXXXX**

"**Mini Golfing-So much fun!"**

"And we're back, everyone," Guy Diamond said into the camera, voice taking on a hushed announcer quality, "For the thrilling conclusion of today's epic mini golf battle. Oh the drama! The intrigue!" He flipped the camera to show Branch and Poppy facing one another, competitive looks on their faces as the stood in front of the last hole. "Our contestants are tied at forty-one hits each. Will Poppy 'Play From Your Heart' Meadows come out victorious? Or will Branch 'The Strictler' Hawthorn beat our favorite champion once again? Let's find out."

Branch broke his stare off with Poppy to glare at Guy, "Who are you calling a strickler?!"

"Ah-ah-ah, Branch!" Poppy said, wagging a finger in front of his face, "Don't go getting distracted. We're about to end this and I'm about to get my championship back!"

Branch snorted and crossed his arms, leaving a smug look toward Poppy, "So sure about that are you? Pretty sure, I beat you fairly soundly last time."

Poppy stood with her hands on her hips, "Oh, don't be getting so smug, Mister. That was a one time thing and since I'm so sure I'm going to win...What do you say to a little bet?"

The Snack Pack could all be heard going 'Oooooh' in the background and Guy muttered, "Looks like things just got intresting."

Branch rolled his eyes before smirking, "Fine. What did you have mind?"

Poppy flashed a confident smile up at her boyfriend, "If I win-you come clubbing with us tonight and you have to dance with me. No sitting at table. If you win..." She suddenly leaned up and whispered something in his ear that had a blush bloom against his cheeks and neck before standing back down with a saucy smirk, "Do we have a deal?"

Branch struggled for a moment before he managed to croak out, "Deal!"

"Ooh-ho-ho~! Seems like something _naughty_ was just put on the table." Guy chuckled before resuming his 'Announcer Voice', "And now, Miss Meadows is lining up her shot."

Poppy took her time to judge the distance she would need to hit the ball before giving her hips a little wiggle, shimming her shoulders and blowing out a trumpet like sound before she whacked the ball down the course. The ball bounced too and fro, hitting an obstacle or two before rolling to a stop right on the edge of the hole. The Snack Pack all groaned alongside Poppy before Branch took his turn. He took a calmer approach than Poppy, taking a second to glare at Smidge who had coughed before he hit it. It bounced around like Poppy's, rolling hard over a hill before coming to a gentle stop beside Poppy's ball and nudging the pink sphere into the hole. The group of friends cheered and Poppy began a victory dance.

"Oh yeah! I win!" She danced around Branch happily, "Thank for the hole-in-one, Honey~" She then pulled her frowning boyfriend down for a quick kiss. She laughed joyously, before waving her hands up in the air, "Clubbing's gonna be so fun tonight!"

**XXXXXX**

**FabulousDiamond **posted a new video-

"Well!" Guy said into his phone's camera, voice loud to be heard over the pumping music in the club. Bodies of people could be seen in the background as he easily moved between them, "We now know what happens when Branch gets a couple of drinks in him!"

He laughed as he turned the phone to capture the dancing duo in the center of a ring of people. Branch and Poppy, twirling around in a rather impressive display of spins and dips, singing along to 'DJ got us Falling in Love.' Branch didn't seem to care he was being watched as spun Poppy away from him only to bring her back against his chest before dipping her low. Poppy could be seen laughing, said laughter getting drowned out by cheers and music, before she wrapped her arms around Branch's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. More cheers sounded, Guy hooting himself before ending the video.

**XXXXXX**

"**Benefit Concert!"**

"Okay...I think I got it..." A female voice said before the camera focused on a young woman with medium blue hair, some strands still covered in paint. She was standing the middle of an excited crowd, people starting to get hyped for something exciting, "Hey, everyone! Harper here! I'm sure Poppy's already told you all what this is all about so I won't bore you with details. Anyway, I guess I'm guest host for tonight! Oh!" Harper looked off camera before flashing a grin, "Looks like everything's about to get started!"

The camera turned and faced a large stage, colorful streamers and balloons hanging from it. The crowd started cheering and applauding Gristle who was walking out with a microphone. He grinned and waved before gesturing for the crowd to calm down. "Hey there, everyone! Thanks for coming!" More applause answered him and he had to wait for it to die down before continuing, "You all know why we're here, to help raise funds for a new animal shelter! And I'm please to announce that it looks like we're gonna meet our goal!" Even more cheers sounded, the camera bobbing up and down as Harper bounced and cried happily. "So! Without further ado! Let's give up for your entertainment for tonight!"

The crowd went absolutely wild as Gristle left the stage and the music began to play. Poppy came prancing out, wearing a cute teal blue, sequined dress and a flower headband, _"I've got this feeling in my bones~! It's goes electric wavy when I turn it on!"_

Branch came strutting out from the opposite side of Poppy, dressed up in shiny black pants, a white shirt and a sequined green vest, _"And if you want it, inside your soul."_

"_Just open up your heart, let music take control~!"_ They sang together as they reached center stage. _"I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet! I feel that hot blood in my body, when it drops-"_ They dropped their shoulders as they slid past each other, _"Oooh~! I can't take my eyes off it, movin' so phenomenally! Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop!" _

Suddenly the lights illuminated the rest of the Snack Pack behind them, all dressed up in equally glittery outfits as they all sang while Branch and Poppy began dancing with each other, grabbing each other's hands and swinging across the stage, _"And under the lights when everything goes... Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close.."_ Branch made sure to tug Poppy a little closer before spinning her around, _"When we move, well, you already know... So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine...!"_

Branch spun Poppy away, where she struck a pose before dancing back over to him, _"Nothin' I can see but you dance, dance, dance!"_ He twirled her around some more, never breaking eye contact before she pull away to perform of few of her own moves, _"Feel a good, good creepin' up you, so just dance, dance, dance! All those things I shouldn't do but you dance, dance, dance." _Branch slid around Poppy to grab her around her waist before twisting her around and dancing across the stage with her in his arms, _"Ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'! I can't stop the feelin'! So just dance, dance, dance~"_ Poppy twisted her hips from side to side before spinning away from Branch, _"I can't stop the feelin'! So just dance, dance, dance!"_

They continued to dance across the stage, the Snack Pack joining in for more complicated moves, voices harmonizing as the crowd cheered wildly. The camera was jostled slightly but Harper kept it as steady as she could while also enjoying the musical number, crying out Biggie's name happily. The group ended it with a few more complicated looking moves before Branch scooped Poppy up in his arms for a final spin, holding her easily when they stopped and she flung out an arm in a finishing pose. Everyone screamed and cheered loudly for the performers, who happily took bows before the next song began to play.

**XXXXXX**

"**Camping Weekend"**

The camera focused on a smiling Poppy, hair down and sort of messy, with a blanket being worn over her shoulders. It could be seen she was sitting in a bright green tent on what could only be described as a nest of blankets with the pitter-pattering of rain echoing around her. A bit of blue hair could be seen sticking out from the breathing pile of blankets beside her. She giggled softly as she adjusted and glanced around her surroundings.

"So, it started raining," She said with another giggle, "But hey, at least Branch and I are all snug and warm in our tent. And I know all our supplies is safely protected too, so we don't have to worry about that. Having a paranoid, 'everything's gonna go wrong' boyfriend comes in handy, I guess!"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Branch's voice floated up flatly from his cocoon.

"Aww, you know I don't mean that." She snickered lightly, hand reaching over to card her fingers through his hair, "But really," She now addressed the camera again, "Having Mister 'Man with a Plan' here is great. And as you can see, he's made us a nice cozy nest of pretty much all the blankets from home! You'd think camping would have more sleeping bags!"

"Well excuse me for saving us the uncomfortableness that is sleeping on the cold hard ground." Branch grumbled.

Poppy laughed and gently pushed his shoulder, "I'm not complaining and you know it!" She giggled some more, "Anyway... Hopefully the rain stops soon so we can go on that hike I mentioned earlier. I was so looking forward to it! And showing you all the pretty scenery!" She pouted slightly as Branch mumbled something about 'stupid weather apps' before she sighed, "But I guess if we can't, we can't...We've still had so much fun already! Isn't that right, Branch?"

Branch hummed his agreement before unwrapping an arm and throwing it around Poppy's waist, "And if we do have to go home early, we can come back and do this again."

"Yup!" Poppy agreed brightly, "So I guess I'll see you all either on the trail or on the car ride home! Till later!"

**XXXXXX**

"**Karaoke Night~!"**

The Karaoke bar featured was lit intimately, lights low with the lit candles on the tables giving everything a warm glow. Milton was currently on stage, crooning a love ballad to Smidge who sat close to the stage with a blush staining her cheeks. The rest of the patrons all watched, some smiling at the display, some boredly, other's, like Bridget and Gristle, swaying in their seats to the music. Poppy's signature giggle could be heard coming softly from behind the camera before she started half whispering to someone.

"Come on, you promised." She said, a slightly whine in her otherwise playful tone.

Branch's groan was then heard, "Poppy..."

"Pleeease? You do it so well at home~ And it's not like this is your first time singing in front of us."

A long suffering sigh was then heard, "Fine, fine. I'll do it." There was a brief moment of silence between then before Poppy could be heard giggling again and Branch could be heard saying, "Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

"Because you love me~"

"Hmm...I guess I do."

The people then began clapping as Milton finished, Poppy joining in happily before shooing Branch up on stage. She then twisted the camera to film him going up and choosing the song he was going to sing, excited giggles escaping her, "Oh, you guys are gonna love this!"

Branch took the stage with a mild amount of applause, most coming from the Snack Pack, before shaking his head, a fond smile gracing it, as Poppy wolf whistled at him. He then nodded for the music to start playing. A slow, jazzy piano tune started to play and Branch began, his angel like voice filtering through the place.

"Mama, I don't have time for dancin'_...That's just gonna have to wait a while~ Ain't got time for messin' around and it's not my style..."_ He swayed side to side, eyes closed,_ "This old town can slow you down, people takin' the easy way... But I know exactly where I'm goin', gettin' closer n' closer ever day~!"_

As the music began to turn more jaunty, Branch started to move with it, shoulders bouncing, _"And I'm almost there! I'm almost there. People down here think I'm crazy,"_ He spun a finger beside his ear, grinning toward where the Snack Pack sat, _"But I don't care! Trials and tribulations, I've had my share, there ain't nothin' that's gonna stop me now, and I'm almost there!" _

He tapped his foot to the beat as he removed the microphone from the stand, looking up and off to the side, _"I remember Daddy told me, fairy tales can come true. You gotta make them happen, it all depends on you~"_ He faced and smiled at the small audience then,_ "So I work real hard each and every day, now things for sure are going my way. Just doin' what I do, look out girls I'm coming through~!" _He flashed a wink at Poppy that had her laughing in enjoyment.

"_And I'm almost there! I'm almost there. People gonna come here from everywhere! I'm almost there and I'm almost there!"_ Just the music played while Branch took a breath before the tone turned soft again and he stepped off stage, _"There's been trials and tribulations, you know I've had my share..."_ He walked over just slightly off camera before pulling Poppy back towards the stage, the music picking up again, _"But I've climbed a mountain and I've crossed a river and I'm almost there! I'm almost there. And I'm aaallmost-" _He sudden picked up Poppy and spun her around as he sang the last note proudly,_ "Theeeeeeeeere!" _He sat her down, grinning down at her, "I'm almost there."

The crowd cheered as Poppy giggled in his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a short kiss. More cheers and a few wolf-whistles sounded before Poppy pulled back and flounced her way up on stage, claiming she was next.

**XXXXXX**

"**Let's Pack! Pt 2"**

Poppy was laughing as she placed DVD's and games into another box, regaling to her audience about the time where she and the Snack Pack had been having a Murder Mystery party and Guy had hypnotized Cooper, "So! Cooper thought he was the worlds greatest detective for like three days! Then he started solving things that didn't need to be solved and almost ruined a big surprise Chenille had for Satin so that's when Guy and I convinced him he need to solve the 'Case of the Missing Cooper' and-" She snorted slightly as she grinned, "He 'solved' it by becoming Cooper again!" She giggled while shaking her head, placing a few more movies in her current box before taping it up.

"So-" Before she could be began another tale, Branch suddenly cried out.

"Branch?! What happened?!" Poppy cried, already half up before Branch replied.

"I found more goddamn glitter in the carpet!"

"Oh..." Poppy sank back down with a snicker, trying to hide it behind her hand.

"This is no laughing matter!" Branch's voice got clearer as he came out into the living room, "How can there be glitter everywhere?! I've vacuumed five times and I keep finding it! It is not invading our new apartment! No, sire-e! Nu-uh! You can find a different hobby!"

Poppy giggled, "You can't contain the glitter, Branch! And it's gonna invade alright, you know you can't stop me from using it."

"I can try!" He huffed, crossing his arms.

Poppy laughed as she got up and walked over to Branch, throwing her arms around his neck as she stood on her toes, "You can, true! But if you can have your ration box, I can have my glitter. And I did promise to try and keep in my new craft room, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his nose against hers, "How's it going out here?"

"It's great! I was just telling everyone about the time Cooper got hypnotized into Chummy Sparklestone!"

Branch snorted as he pulled away, "Course you were." Shaking his head, mouth quirked up as he looked at Poppy fondly before speaking up, "Comment and tell Poppy how pointless glitter is!"

"Hey!" She cried indignantly, "It is not!" She playfully swatted at him as she turned to the camera, "Don't comment that! Comment on how much Branch needs to embrace the glitter!"

"Never!" He shouted before picking her up and spinning her around the empty looking living room, most of Poppy's pictures packed away already.

Poppy squealed and laughed as Branch put her down, kissing the top of her head before she pulled away. Picking up the camera she smiled at it, "Well, guys, I think I'll leave this here for now. Updates can be seen on my other social and next time you see us, we'll be at the new place! Stay sweet~!"

**XXXXXX**

**And there you have it! Some short, sweet shots of Broppy goodness! I hope I managed to pull off Branch getting more confident during his time together with Poppy. He's at least gotten use to her vlogging a lot of things lol! Anyway, last chapter will be the epilogue and this will be completed. Aahhh! I can't believe it's almost over! (Also I'd like to point out in Guy's short vid, Branch isn't really drunk, he's just had just enough to not let his social anxiety get to him too much and to just enjoy dancing with Poppy. Branch would never allow himself to get horribly drunk.)**

**Can't Stop The Feeling-Dreamworks Trolls**

**Almost There-Disney (Caleb Hyles version pictured)**


	23. Chapter 23

**LAST CHAPTER! AAAAAHHHHHH! I'll see you all at the ending notes for now though, enjoy the epilogue!**

**XXXXXX**

Early morning sun crept into a box filled apartment, illuminating the stacks of labeled cardboard and furniture sitting in the living room. In the kitchen, stood a young woman with bright pink hair pulled into a messy bun as she leaned against the counter and sipped coffee from a unicorn mug. Poppy let out a happy sigh as she surveyed the new apartment, unable to believe it had been just a little over two years since she and Branch had started living together. And in a few more months it would be their two year anniversary of dating! Sure it hadn't always been easy, they still continued to argue, sometimes about silly things, Branch still got grumpy and unsocialable and Poppy sometimes forgot she needed to step back and not push for things. However, that just made all the rest of their relationship all the sweeter. Like when Branch randomly surprises her with a romantic dinner or she decides she wants to cuddle on the couch instead of going to a party. Things were amazing and now they had a new apartment to have new adventures in. Giggling softly, Poppy continued to glance around, excited for when everything would be unpacked and the image in her head would be brought to life. Shelves full of pictures and nick-knacks, a new set up for the TV, movies and games with lots of new space to fill with more memories! She giggled softly before placing down her mug and grabbing her camera.

Turning it on, she adjusted Branch's shirt and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before pressing record, "Hey there, My Cupcakes!" She grinned widely, "Well, we're here at the new apartment! Though we still have like...all the unpacking to do." She giggled as she looked over all the boxes awaiting to be emptied, "But I figured I'd give you all the new apartment tour before that. Like a little before and after thing." She giggled again before moving toward the front door.

"So, here's the new entryway," It was fair sized, nothing terribly special with a small, green cabinet already sitting beside the dark wood door. A small decorative bowl sat on top already with keys laying inside, "I'm thinking about making or finding a wall hanging to greet us when we come in. Next is the new kitchen!" Poppy spun around and showed the kitchen as a whole. Larger than their previous kitchenette, it had dark brown cabinets and white counter-tops, a small island in the center with the stove and fridge against the wall and the sink nestled into the island. The table Poppy had was sat against the dividing wall, a few boxes sitting on top. The dividing wall was large with a 'window' in the center to see out into the living room. "Let's see...we're thinking about adding a little extra cabinet here," She gestured to beside the table, "To keep either extra dishes or act as an extra pantry. Also might get some new shelves and display my mugs cause Branch says I have sooo many of them." She rolled her eyes behind the camera. She did not in her opinion have that many but she had agreed that displaying the ones she wasn't using would be fun.

Another lighthearted giggle and Poppy scurried around the corner to show off the new living room, "So, just take a second to imagine a big, entertainment center, here," She gestured to the wall the TV was currently sitting up against, "With all the game consoles underneath. Branch will probably insist we start putting that together today... Next!" She spun around to show off the other large, empty wall, other than a plain white door, "The new display wall will be here. Lots of new room to have more pictures~! I'll show you guys what's in there in a second," She pointed to the door before making her way to the sliding glass door, "But first, take a look at this!"

She opened the door to the small, intimate balcony to capture the sight of the rising sun over the small colorful town. She sighed contently before speaking, "There's nothing quite like the sunrise over your hometown, is there?" She honestly still couldn't believe they were back in Trollington. Poppy turned the camera around and spoke into it, "Now, don't get me wrong. I'm gonna miss Bergenville and going to university there and being able to see Bridget and Gristle more often but...Branch got such a great opportunity here, we had to come home!" Reed had offered him a management position at the newest location of Clever Camping and after talking it over with her, Branch had agreed. "Plus, I'll admit...It'll be really nice to be able to see my dad more often." And Fuzzbert too of course. She had thought briefly about talking to Branch on bringing Fuzzbert to live with them but she hadn't wanted her dad to get lonely. "And! I've actually gotten a really good job offer too!" She giggled, "Yup! You all are looking at Trollington's newest party planner~ I'll be working adjacent to Sky Toronto and I'll give you all the full story in my next vlog. Now-" She went back inside and after closing the sliding door, opened up the wooden one next to it.

"Here is my new craft room!" Inside what was clearly a smaller bedroom was most, if not all of Poppy's craft supplies, all awaiting to be arranged and sorted how she'd want. A small window sat on one wall, where a desk painted with flowers and stickers sat. "I'm still deciding how I want everything but I'm thinking scrapbook stuff here and paint stuff over here." She pointed as she spoke, mapping it out mentally and thinking she might need a few new containers. "Maybe a nice big display shelf right in the middle for some of my best work! Still deciding. Let's see..."

Poppy wandered out the room and bee lined for the hallway, dodging boxes here and there, "The new bathroom. Not too much to see but I am excited for that big tub and all the bubble baths." She giggled before quietly approaching the last door, "And now for the bedroom~" Opening the door, she crept inside and showed off three walls, featuring the closet, her and Branch's dressers, her vanity and another large window with some curtains haphazardly thrown up to block the sun. "Not too much to see, except of course..." She turned around the focus on the last wall where the bed had been placed and the sleeping man in it.

Branch was asleep on his stomach, face buried in a pillow with the sheets wrapped around his waist, leaving his bare back in all it's tawny glory for all to see. He breathed rhythmically and Poppy couldn't help giggling as she said, "I get to wake up to _that_ every morning~"

Suddenly Branch shifted and mumbled into his pillow, "-Ou bet'er not be filmin'..." Before shoving his head under said pillow.

"Oops, gotta go! See you all later~" She giggled as she pressed her hand to the lens and turned off the camera. After placing the device down, she happily crawled back into bed beside her grumpy boyfriend, "Aww, don't be such a troll. You know I love showing you off."

Branch grumbled something unintelligible before surprising Poppy by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. She squealed and laughed as Branch buried his face in her shoulder, holding her close. She let out a happy hum as she began to run her fingers through his hair, he'd need a new dye job soon, as he breathed a content sigh and nuzzled against her. They laid like that, in a comfortable silence, happily in each others embrace for a few minutes before Branch broke the silence.

"How and why are you up so early?" He had thought between both the moving and the couple of housewarming shots they had last night, Poppy would have wanted to sleep in.

"Mmm...Guess my responsible boyfriend has corrupted me to getting up early." She said cheekily, "Also I had to use the bathroom. Then I just decided the coffee maker need to be plugged in."

Branch hummed, making no move to remove himself from around her, he just wanted to stay right here for a little while longer, "Let's just stay here. I'm not looking forward to unpacking all your stuff."

"Hey!" Poppy laughed, "You have a good amount of stuff too!" She playfully poked his head, "So no whining about the unpacking. And the sooner we unpack, the sooner we can have a little apartment warming party!"

He groaned and tried to bury his face deeper into her shoulder, whining, "Nooo. No party." He did not care how childish he had just sounded, Poppy was clearly rubbing off on him, he just wanted to enjoy having his adorable girlfriend all to himself in their new apartment for a little while longer.

"Branch!" Poppy giggled, knowing he didn't quiet mean that, "You promised!"

He heaved a sigh before finally pushing himself up and hovering over her, "Yeah, yeah, I know." While it was still true he still didn't enjoy large, loud parties, he truly didn't mind small get togethers with their friends now and again. As long at they didn't get _too_ out of control. He smirked down at her, "Didn't mean I couldn't try."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I know~" She then pulled him for a deep, long kiss. "Mmm...Good morning~" She hummed when they parted.

"Morning," He said back softly, nuzzling his nose against hers, "Love you."

Poppy giggled sweetly and smiled up at him that special look he never got tired of seeing, "Love you too~"

Branch continued to rub their noses together before dipping down and kissing her again. Poppy sighed, kissing him back and sank into the mattress, letting his weight settle on top of her. Branch tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss as Poppy invited his tongue into her mouth. Poppy hummed as she arched into Branch, one hand in his hair and the other trailing lightly down his chest before he pulled away. Branch peppered a few extra kisses across her cheek and down her neck before nuzzling his face into his shoulder with a content sigh. Poppy happily hugged him to her, fingers toying lightly with his hair as they laid there in comfortable silence.

"Hey," Branch said after a few quiet moments. His thoughts had gone back to something he had been thinking about recently and now that the craziness of moving was mostly over, unpacking wasn't as stressful as packing was, he thought maybe now could be a good time.

"Hmm?" Poppy responded, having started to feel the pull of dozing off. Branch's wonderful warmth and scent surrounding her was making her sleepy again.

"Let's go out tonight." He said, shifting to look at her, "To celebrate moving in."

Poppy cracked her eyes open with a giggle, "Really?" When Branch nodded she grinned up at him, "Okay~ But first, a little nap. I'm comfy now." She made a point of trying to snuggle deeper into the pillows as she closed her eyes again.

Branch chuckled and resumed his previous position as he breathed a mental sigh of relief. He hoped she didn't feel the sudden spike in his heartbeat as he began to think of all the different scenarios on how tonight could go. He could very well chicken out in the end, she wouldn't know but there was something about that thought that just made Branch shudder. No, no chickening out no matter what, he'd been wanting this for almost his entire life and having Poppy forever in his life was _finally_ in his grasp. He'd had the ring for weeks already. He was going to ask her and he just hoped beyond hope that she said yes.

She did.

THE END

**XXXXXX**

**TA-DAH! IT IS COMPLETED! **

**Okay, yes, it may end a little abruptly as the beta pointed out but I also didn't want to drag it out very much either. ANYWAY! LOOK! I ACTUALLY FINISHED A MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC! I can't tell you guys just how awesome this feels, I've been working on this since January! And I couldn't have done without all your wonderful comments! (and buffer chapters, those saved my butt a couple of times lol!) Anyway, thank you all so, so, Sooooooo much for reading, enjoying, commenting, faving this fic, it makes my heart happy to know you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Was there a few things I wish I'd done differently? A few but not much c:**

**So now that this is done, I am going back to writing oneshots for the foreseeable future cause I do not have it in me to any more multi-chaptered fics for a while lol! I'll probably eventually post some bonus scene's somewhere but until then I bid you all adieu~**


End file.
